Luz En Oscuridad
by yoxo
Summary: Ellos eran tan brillantes que la luz que desprendían lastimaba, era por eso que había decidido permanecer en las comodidades que ofrecía la oscuridad, después de todo las estrellas brillan mejor en una noche oscura.
1. Chapter 1 Inicio

Ya conocen el Potterverso-

-sabes esto se podría malinterpretar de muchas razones-hablo Harry mirándome con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, que quedaban un poco cubiertos por su cabello negro azabache

-sabes que es la única manera de ayudarte- dije exasperada

-pero enserio ¿tenemos que ocultarnos en el rincón más olvidado y recóndito de la biblioteca?-bufo- creo que ni madame Prince sabe de este lugar

-¿quieres mi ayuda o no?- le pregunte molesta, había tenido una pésima noche y no me lo estaba pasando del todo bien

-calma, calma- me pidió mientras extendía sus manos en un intento de calmarme

-ok-acepte sin embargo por la mirada que me daba sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo para volver a hablar

-sabes…-y allí estaba- han pasado ya 6 años Herms-hablo tranquilo- ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar todo esto?- siguió dándole un vistazo alrededor

-NO-respondí tangente

-eres realmente un dolor de culo- dijo frustrado

-sabes que es lo mejor Harry- conteste sin apartar la mirada de mi libro de transformaciones

-no lo es- insistió- te lo he dicho todos los años y no te lo dejare de decir, solo lo hago por ti -

-entonces sigue así- dije tratando de acabar con la conversación, escuche su pequeño grito de frustración antes de que se pasara las manos por el rostro y tirar levemente de sus cabellos

-¿por qué te empeñas en ocultar nuestra amistad?-pregunto en un susurro

-por qué no es bien visto- respondí y me alegre cuando las palabras salieron sin ningún tipo de emoción

-a mí no me importa –le restó importancia

\- a mi si- respondí, lo mire a los ojos para saber que hablaba enserio

-no te entiendo- hablo triste mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y se marchaba dejándome en la soldad que estaba acostumbrada.

Era claro que el jamás lo comprendería, después de todo Harry es uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts, capitán y estrella del equipo de Quidditch, el más querido y amado de los leones y de toda la maldita escuela.

Y ¿yo?

Simplemente soy yo…..

La más antisocial e invisible de toda la escuela, los brabucones ni siquiera se meten conmigo porque no saben que existo

Es una de las razones por las que oculto mi amistad con Harry, él es tan luz y yo la sombra.

Pero a pesar de eso, sé que haría todo por ayudarlo y el haría lo mismo por mí

Es por esa razón que lo dejo brillar, después de todo, es lo mejor para ambos.

Lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, fuimos a la misma guardería y estuvimos en la misma escuela hasta que me enterara que era bruja y lo tenía que dejar, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi en el andén 9 y ¾.

Pero no fue hasta que llegamos aquí que descubrí lo diferente que éramos

Él era casi una estrella en este mundo.

Hijo de los héroes de guerra, al parecer sus padres habían acabado con un sociópata con la ayuda de un grupo conocido como la orden de fénix, su familia era realmente importante y rica.

Era debido a que querían que Harry tuviera una infancia normal es que lo había criado en el mundo muggle o eso es lo que me había dicho Lily.

Cuando ambos descubrimos que éramos mágicos fue toda una sorpresa y alivio. Tendría algún cara conocida al menos.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba, pues apenas se enteraron de Harry no tardaron en acercársele,

Y el siendo tan amigable no pudo evitar comenzar a hacer amistadas, sin olvidarme e intentar incluirme en sus planes con sus nuevos amigos, pero yo detectaba la incomodidad que les causaba, me toleraban solo por Harry, me hablaban por compromiso pero apenas este se alejaba no tratan ni siquiera de ocultar su desagrado por mi

"La sangre sucia"

"La inadaptada"

"El arbusto"

"el acto de caridad de Harry"

Y muchas cosas peores

Por eso un día le propuse a Harry dejar de vernos, él se lo tomo pésimo pensando que le avergonzaba que lo vieran conmigo

¡JA! que estúpido sonaba

Sin embargo logre convencerlo de ocultar nuestra amistad y el con tal de no alejarse de mi lo acepto

Todo fue bien hasta hace un año, Harry comenzó a insistir de dejar de aparentar a pesar de mi negatividad, él no podía entender pero yo no podía ceder, después de todo en estos 6 años su popularidad no había hecho más que crecer, sobre todo después de que se había vuelto en una estrella de Quidditch y uno de los rompecorazones más famosos.

Di un suspiro frustrado antes de aceptar que no podría volver a concentrarme, cerré mi libro de golpe guarde todas mis cosas y abandone la biblioteca rumbo a las cocinas

Odiaba estar en el gran comedor, sobre todo a estas hora que era estaba mas abarrotado

-Buenas noches Windy –salude a una de las elfinas que se encontraban allí

-niña Hermione- me saludo alegremente y me permite darle una pequeña sonrisa,- ¿qué le apetece comer? mi niña- me dijo con cariño, siempre me hablaba así

Desde que la conocí en mi segundo año, fue una odisea lograr que dejara de decirme ama o señorita Granger. Y a pesar de estos años, no había podido liberarme del "niña" así que la deje ser

-qué te parece uno sándwiches no tengo mucha habré- confesé, ella me miro reprobatoriamente antes de ir a regañadientes a preparar mi cena, por lo que me dirigí a mi lugar habitual una pequeña mesa en un rincón de la cocina

Juguete un rato con el florero que había encima de la mesa, antes que Windy trajera mi cena y se sentará frente a mí, talvez para asegurarse que comiera algo

-¿algo te preocupa?-me hablo suavemente

-solo unos ensayos que aún no termino-mentí, ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados –y una tengo examen de pociones –agregue

-lo harás bien-animo cayendo redondo- eres muy inteligente, -solo asentí con la cabeza

Termine de comer le agradecí y me retire poniendo de escusa mis estudios.

Recorrí los corredores vacíos gracias a que todos se encontraban cenando aun y me dirigí a la torre más alta, me gustaba contemplar las estrellas y sentir la brisa en mi rostro, me tranquilizaba

Escuche unos pasos acercarse y decidí marcharme, talvez era una de esas parejitas que buscaban tener un rato a solas y no me apetecía escuchas sus estudiadas palabras de amor.

-Coraje-susurre al retrato de la dama gorda que se molestó por despertarla de su sueño de belleza

La sala común estaba vacía o eso creía

-Harry está realmente molesto- me hablo una voz desde el sofá-¿volvieron a pelear?- dijo Neville acomodándose en el sofá en el que estaba acostado

-lo de siempre- respondí encogiéndome en hombros.

El frunció el ceño antes de añadir-sabes…..

-¿tú también?-exclame comenzando a enfadarme

-sabes que es una tontería- me reclamo

-no lo es- rebatí

-lo es- insistió- nos obligas a ignorarte por lo que unos estúpidos dijeron hace 6 años –dijo ahora molesto, vaya algo nuevo

Neville era algo así como un primo para Harry, sus padres y los de Harry se conocen desde siempre e incluso la madre de Neville es la madrina de Harry

Pero Neville al igual que Harry tiene una gran reputación

El niño bueno en ambos sentidos

Y es que Neville es un amor de persona, pero su gran físico no se queda atrás

Cabello rubio, ojos cafés y tiernos, sonrisa tímida, cuerpo de infarto que no coincide con su cara de niño y por sobretodo una persona noble y tímida.

-las cosas no han cambiado Franky- le dije antes de subir por las escaleras, no estaba de ánimos para una discusión

Subí a mi habitación y me alegré enormemente de ver a mi compañera pelirroja dormir

No es que tengamos la relación típica de las roomies en realidad, yo me limitaba a ignorarla y ella a mí, ambas hacíamos un excelente trabajo

Me recosté en mi cama y me dormí enseguida

Me levanté antes de siquiera comenzara a aclarar, tome un pequeño bolso que tenía todo mis productos de higiene más un par de mis uniformes y me dirigí a los baños, que estaban tan previsiblemente vacíos, me gustaba más así.

Una vez termine de bañarme y arreglarme, me dirigí a la sala común a leer un rato antes de esperar la hora adecuada para bajar a desayunar

Pase una hora de lo más entretenida leyendo pociones avanzadas antes de bajar a tomar mis alimentos, me senté una esquina alejada a pesar de que no había nadie más que yo.

Gracias a dios que termine antes de que los demás comenzaran a llegar y me dirigí al salón de DCAO donde me senté en la última fila, abrí de nuevo el libro de pociones y seguí leyendo en espera de que la clase comenzará

Escuche los pisadas de los demás, la sillas correrse, la conversaciones que poco a poco inundaban el salón, el saludo del profesor y como pedía que abriéramos los libros

Sin embargo no abandone mi interesante lectura

-¿alguien podría decirme como combatir a un boggart?- preguntó el profesor - ¿nadie? – insistió

Yo sabía la respuesta, pero después de una dura experiencia en primer año y las críticas de mis compañeras decidí dejar de participar

Aun escuchaba las palabras sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, empollona, insufrible, pronunciadas con el peor de los desprecios por mis compañeros de curso

-¿señorita Granger?- solté una maldición por lo bajo cuando el profesor me habló

\- encantamiento riddikulus- me limite a responder sin alzar la mirada

\- excelente 5 puntos para Gryffindor- exclamó- ahora sería tan amable de leer el párrafo 2 – pidió

Comencé a hablar sin despegar mi mirada del libro, que desde luego no era de la materia y sentí una presencia a mi lado, levanté ligeramente la cabeza y descubrí al profesor mirarme ligeramente asombrado y divertido, levantó un ceja en dirección a mi libro y me encogí de hombros sin dejar de mirarlo y hablar

-señor Zabini continúe- ordeno- al menos podrías aparentar que te interesas en mi clase – murmuró como un regaño

Bufé por lo bajo antes de rebuscar mi libro y abrirlo en la página correcta, le lancé una mirada antes de que se riera por lo bajo y se alejara

Es una pena que nuestro antiguo maestro se hubiera jubilado, él raramente reparaba en mi presencia o de alguien de la clase, era tan viejo que le costaba trabajo moverse

Muy diferente a nuestro flamante y joven maestro recién salido de la academia de aurores Oliver Wood, por lo que pasar desapercibido estaba fuera de sus límites, era uno de eso maestros nuevos entusiastas que esperaba que todos sus alumnos estuvieran atentos y divertidos con sus clases. Por lo regular trataba de hacerlas entretenidas para alivio de mucho y frustración mía.

La clase continuó con un par de lecturas, algunas prácticas y demostraciones

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse y no se le olvide la redacción de 30 cm la siguiente clase – hubieron algunos bufidos y quejas ante lo dicho- ¿señorita Granger me permite unos minutos? – hablo ligeramente alto tratando de escucharse entre todo el murmullo

Sentí algunas miradas dirigirse a mí y un par de susurros

Espere a que todos se fueran antes de acercarme

-Profesor Wood – dije simplemente

-Me gustaría que me llama simplemente Oliver, me siento un poco incómodo con eso de profesor- habló rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- ¿te preguntaras porque te he llamado?- asentí instándolo a continuar- me he percatado tu falta de participación en clase – hablo regresando al modo de profesor

-¿y eso es un problema? – dije ligeramente molesta pues había personas peores, al menos yo sabía las respuestas.

-no realmente – hablo rápidamente, después de detectar la molestia en mi voz.

-¿entonces por qué estoy aquí?, no creo que mi falta de participación haya arruinado mis notas- me queje

\- en lo absoluto tu notas siguen siendo las mejores de la clase – levante un ceja sin entender su punto- es solo que los maestros estamos preocupado por tu falta de socialización en la escuela

Debí imaginarlo, claro ya había recibido alguna de esos intentos de plática a lo largo de estos años, creo que los maestros debieron pensar que la cercanía de edad ayudaría al nuevo profesor a amigarse con sus jóvenes e problemáticos alumnos

-No veo cómo eso pueda afectar mi rendimiento- gruñí sin contener mi enojo

-no lo afecta es solo que….

-entonces no hay ningún problema- corte – agradezco su preocupación Profesor Wood pero es innecesaria – finalice y antes de que siquiera dijera algo más, salí dando un portazo

Odio que se metan en mi vida y en mis asuntos, no me creo eso de la preocupación o de esas estúpidas excusas que ponen.

Siendo que no podía entrar a los 2 módulos de pociones puesto que el profesor Snape odiaba los retrasos decidí irme a la biblioteca que estaba tan vacía como de costumbre fui a mi recóndito lugar y me deje llevar por el silencio, el olor a pergamino y libros viejos que guardaba aquel lugar.

Sentí mis estómago gruñir y quejarse, levante mi mirada para percatarme que ya había oscurecido y maldije por quedarme ensimismada en mi lectura ahora tendría que hablar con Harry o Neville para saber los deberes

Fui a las cocinas por algo de comida y después me dirigí a mi sala común que estaba llena, ignorando a todo mundo subí a mi habitación, pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte mi compañera estaba despierta y con un par de amigas en nuestra habitación, las cuales se callaron al verme llegar, las ignore antes de tomar mi pijama, mis cosas de aseo y desaparecer por la puerta

-es muy rara y escalofriante- escuche decir de una de ellas, le lance una de las miradas más fría de mi repertorio antes de cerrar la puerta

Sabía lo que todos pensaban de mí y no me importaba al menos ahora no.

Lo sé, lo sé….. No tengo demasiado tiempo para hacer esto y que mejor debería estar escribiendo los capítulos perdidos de la otra historia, pero no podía sacarme está de la cabeza así que me anime a plasmarla y aquí la tienen, espero que les agrade y se tomen unos minutos para dejarme comentario.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2- No Necesito Ayuda

-_es muy rara y escalofriante- escuche decir de una de ellas, le lance una de las miradas más fría de mi repertorio antes de cerrar la puerta_

_Sabía lo que todos pensaban de mí y no me importaba al menos ahora no._

Si no fuera porque no podía atravesar muros lo demás pensaría que soy uno de los tantos fantasmas que habita el castillo y es que mi presencia pasaba desapercibida para todos alrededor a diferencia de mi flamante compañera

Ginebra Weasley o Ginny como la llaman todos.

Una deslumbrante y bella pelirroja de brillantes ojos azules, muy encantadora, carismática y cazadora estrella del equipo de Gryffindor

Ella y yo éramos como el ying y el yang, nadie se explicaba cómo es que terminamos en la misma habitación y que ninguna hubiera pedido el cambio hasta ahora

Creo que era debido a utilizaba la habitación nada más que para dormir y raramente me aparecía por allí, en cambio ella no hacía preguntas y que me hablaba lo estrictamente necesario, era lo que había hecho que nuestra convivencia fuera de lo más aceptable

Termine de ducharme me lave los dientes y me dirigí a mi habitación para mi alivio las demás se habían marchado

-yo….yo- tartamudeo mi compañera- lamento lo que Parvati dijo- habló rápidamente con la cara coloreada- fue muy descortés y …...

-no importa – corte -he escuchado cosas peores,- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia- créeme lo que me dijo tu amiga de lo más inofensivo que he escuchado - vi su cara de sorpresa e incredulidad

¿Qué….-consiguió decir después de un momento

Lance un risa maliciosa antes ver cómo palidecía y sin más me metí a mi cama y cerré los doseles

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, suspire aliviada y me deje envolver en el mundo de Morfeo

El ruido de algunos objetos moverse fue lo me dio los buenos días, algo cayó y escuche una maldición, con pereza comencé a levantarme y estirar corrí las cortinas

Ginebra me miró con sorpresa desde el piso de la habitación con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas

Tome mi varita y lance un tempus

-Maldición- susurre al ver que faltaban escasa media hora para que la clase comenzará

Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo junto a la ojiazul que se había recuperado del shock al verme en la habitación tan tarde, pues nunca habíamos coincidido.

Por suerte algunas duchas estaban desocupadas y rápidamente, me adentre, sentí el agua fría en contacto con mi piel, eso me ayudó a despejarme un poco más, termine rápidamente y me coloque el uniforme, corrí hacia mi habitación por mi mochila

Me sorprendió encontrar a mi ocmpañera terminando de cerrar su mochila, creí que aún estaba en las duchas

Salimos de la sala común al mismo tiempo y debido que no quedaba tiempo para nada más, corrimos por los pasillos rumbo a transformaciones

Ella corrió delante de mí y pude percatarme aminoraba la marcha intentando seguir mi ritmo, ella era una hábil deportista era obvio si hubiera querido, ya estaría en la clase

Doble en un pasillo que aparentemente no tenía salida y sentí como miraba a mi dirección

-por allí no es-me gritó

La ignore y seguí corriendo, encontré la estatua de una hada y jale rápidamente una de sus alas, un nuevo pasillo se abrió y me adentre

-wow- escuché tras de mí, y no pude evitar dar un brinco haciéndola reír - lo siento, te asuste- se disculpó

\- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte

\- te seguir- respondió simplemente- creí que te habías equivocado y vine a buscarte

No respondí y seguí corriendo con ella tras de mí ahora

Aparecimos detrás de una pintura y rápidamente doblamos en un pasillo antes de llegar a la puerta de la clase, deje que ella pasara primero para no llamar tanto la atención

-llegan tarde- nos regañó nuestra jefa de casa- 5 puntos menos, ahora tomen asiento -ordenó señalando única mesa del frente

Es por eso que odiaba llegar tarde, maldije mi suerte, el despertador y a la profesora por lo bajo. Ginebra me miró sorprendida y divertida

-cómo iba diciendo empezaremos con la transformación de objetos a animales- comenzó la profesora- observe a mi compañera sacar su libro, pergamino y todas las demás cosas rápidamente

Seguí su ejemplo, después de veinte minutos de teorías y otras cosas, McGonagall dictó un par de preguntas y nos dio 20 minutos para responderlas

Comencé a responderlas sin consultar el libro, termine en escasos 10 minutos deje mi pluma a un lado antes de perderme en mis pensamientos

-el tiempo ha acabado – anuncio -para terminar más rápido y pasar a la práctica intercambien pergaminos con sus compañeros de mesa- rápidamente todos comenzaron a moverse -¿listo?- pregunto hubieron varios "si" y antes de continuar un hechizo iluminó los pergaminos- por si las dudas- dijo a pesar de las quejas de varios- señor Finnigan lea la primera pregunta –

Observe el pergamino frente a mí, su letra era tan femenina y elegante ordenada, leí cada una de sus respuesta, no estaban mal solo en 2 le faltaba especificar más y rápidamente así lo escribí, afortunadamente el encantamiento te permite hacer eso.

Me percate que mi compañera me daba algunas miradas de reojo que ignore completamente y mientras los demás hablaban volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, hasta escuchar los ruidos de las sillas moverse y rápidamente me puse de pie y lleve el pergamino de mi compañera hasta el escritorio

La clase tal y como la profesora lo advirtió continuaron con la práctica e hizo aparecer pequeñas tazas en las mesas y nos ordenó practicar el hechizo de transfiguración, no sin antes anunciar que podíamos retirarnos cuando lo consiguieras

Rápidamente tome mi varita y con el preciso movimiento y murmurando el hechizo transforme mi taza en un pequeño gatito que se apretó contra mí.

Lo tomé con cuidado, me acerque junta a la profesora

Ella me miro algo asombrada y me pidió revertirlo, evite rodar los ojos antes de que la taza volviera a su forma original

-puede retirarse - habló asombrada y es que hoy no tenía ganas de retrasarme hasta casi final de la clase como acostumbraba – pero me gustaría verla antes de la cena- fruncí el ceño ante lo dicho, genial más problemas

Regrese a mi lugar, tomé mis pertenencias bajo la asombrada mirada pelirroja y abandone la clase rumbo a las cocinas

Moría de hambre Windy fue amable en facilitarme una taza de café, un par de bollos y algo de fruta, los tome y me fui, me apetecía comer fuera pues aún faltaban 30 minutos para la siguiente clase

Comí con calma y repase mis tormentosos últimos días,

Pelee con mis únicos 2 amigos, hable con mi compañera de habitación más de lo que había hecho en los iba de año, sin olvidar que estaba en la mira de 2 profesores, agradecí que al menos era viernes

Las clases pasaron sin más, aunque claro mi compañera me miraba raro, Harry seguía molesto, podía percibirlo y Neville me veía frustrado

-¿señorita Granger sabe por qué la he mandado a llamar?- Preguntó mi jefa de casa, cuando me senté tras su escritorio

Tenía una vaga idea pero no quería hablar, así que me encogí de hombros

He hablado con el profesor Wood y me ha confirmado su falta de negativa a hablar de lo las preocupaciones que padece -hablo seria

-no tengo nada de lo que usted dice- afirme sin emoción alguna

-señorita Granger entienda que esto es preocupante para los maestros y su salud- insistió

\- no lo siento de esa manera, no veo de que deban preocuparse- le dije

\- no habla en clase si no es por obligación, no interactúa con ninguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera con la señorita Weasley en 6 años -comenzó- incluso no se le ve en algunas comida y ni hablar de los espacios comunes- enumero pude percibir preocupación en su voz

\- no soy Miss simpatía- dije a modo de respuesta

La profesora lanzó un gran suspiro

-algo que desea agregar- yo solo negué – intentaremos buscar alguna ayuda para usted – sentencio

-no la necesito- me apresure a añadir

\- no está en usted decidir – me regaño

\- no pueden obligarme- dije ahora molesta

\- es por su bien- intento hacerme ver – y no está a discusión

-suerte, entonces – dije antes de retirarme

Recorrí los pasillos molesta, hasta salir al jardín

No tenía ningún problema

Que detestara interactuar con idiotas que solo se burlaban de mí, no era ningún problema

Además odiaba el revuelo que se armaba en el gran comedor por eso prefería comer tranquila en las cocinas y si tenía amigos…..bueno al menos ¿creo que lo siguen siendo?

¿Mi falta de participación? JA debió callar entonces a todos esos mocosos que no se cansaban de meterse conmigo, además no es como si fuera una idiota ¿o se le olvidaba que era el mejor promedio de la escuela?

Paralice rápidamente la raíz del sauce boxeador y me adentre en el túnel bajo sus raíces era una suerte que Padfoot nos haya hablado de este lugar.

Rápidamente entre una de las habitaciones que me había adueñado

Esta estaba limpia y ordenada, había cambiado y reparado el papel tapiz, los mueble y el piso, por lo que la hacía completamente habitable

Fui hacia al armario y saque dentro de los cajones una botella de whisky de fuego la destape rápidamente y me la lleve a los labios

Sentí el ardor por la garganta, pero no deje de beber hasta que llegó a un poco menos de la mitad.

Mire hacia la ventana y admire noche estrellada, poco a poco me fui calmando mientras daba alguno tragos a la botella

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado antes de escuchar algunos ruidos en la parte baja

Tras la puerta aparecieron mis dos únicos amigos

-me debe 5 galeones- se rio Neville al verme tirada junto a la ventana

\- y tú 10- se burló Harry al ver la botella entre mis manos, la cual rápidamente acabe

No dije nada, me limite a levantarme y buscar otra en el armario, ellos me observaban

Harry sentado sobre la cama y Neville sobre un escritorio, regrese a mi lugar junto a la ventana y comencé a beber de nuevo

-lo siento- hablaron al mismo tiempo

-detesto que se metan en mi vida- hable

-¿Quién?- pregunto Neville confundido y cruzo sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho

-Wood y McGonagall- escupí- creen que necesito ayuda – confesé, lo vi darse una mirada preocupada- ¿ustedes también? – bufe frustrada

-Debes admitir que no es normal tu falta de interacción- hablo tranquilo Harry

Ellos desconocían todo lo que había pasado en mi primer año, los insultos, las burla, los maltratos y aquel "episodio" que sufrí por ser amiga de "dos importantes personas" recordé con malestar y di un largo trago

No importaba lo que pensaran ahora, yo había aprendido la lección pertenecemos a sociedades distintas y nada podría cambiarlo

-Me da igual- respondí – solo necesito terminar el colegio y después no sabrán nada de mi- dije

yo tenía mis metas claras terminar el colegio, conseguir un pequeño departamento y algún trabajo en una librería o algo por el estilo, matricularme en una universidad mágica para ser inefable, el trabajo perfecto, donde no había respuestas a las preguntas, puesto que no estaba permitido.

-Espero que eso no, nos incluya, -dijo serio-mama estaría muy preocupada si desapareces – hablo Harry angustiado

-y no olvides a la mía- siguió Neville

\- papa y tío Frank movilizarían a todo el escuadrón de autores - dijo divertido

\- yo no dudo que incluso usen a Moony y Pad para seguir tu rastro- se burló Neville

-Entonces dudo que pueda desaparecer del todo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- eso sin olvidar él problema que me metería con ellas

-te olvidas de tía Marle y nuestra nueva tía Amelia

Fingió un escalofrió antes de añadir- creo que me lo pensare mejor- ellos se rieron antes de acercarse cada uno a su lado

-nos contaras algún día que te sucedió?- pregunto delicadamente Neville

El y Harry no eran tontos sabían que algo le había ocurrido a su amiga que había causado que quisiera alejarse de todos y ocultar su amistad

-algún día – acepto


	3. Chapter 3-BUENAS NOCHES

-nos contaras algún día que te sucedió?- preguntó delicadamente Neville

El y Harry no eran tontos sabían que algo le había ocurrido a su amiga y esto causó que quisiera alejarse de todos y ocultar su amistad

-algún día – acepto

Estuvieron largo rato antes que los echara necesitaba un tiempo a solas

El día llego con los molestos ruidos, por la posición del sol, calculo que pasaba medio día

Le dolía el cuello y brazo por la posición en que durmió, un leve dolor en las sienes le recordó las botellas que yacían a su lado

Tomo una que todavía conservaba más de la mitad y se apuró a terminar

El dolor ceso mínimamente busco entre las botellas vacías alguna más, sonrió al encontrar dos, sin más prisas continuo degustando las

Vio su mochila a un lado de la cama, se puso de pie y sintió un ligero mareo pero lo ignoro y camino hacia el objeto, rebusco y con alegría encontró algunas sobras de su comida del día anterior, se metió una manzana a la boca y llevó su mochila al escritorio donde comenzó a sacar sus libros y puso a un lado su botella

Era un alivio que preguntara la noche anterior sobre sus deberes, comenzó a realizarlos debes en cuando daba pequeños sorbos a su segunda botella y comía alguna que otra fruta

Se estiro cuando finalizó el ensayo de 60 cm cortesía de Snape, se percató que nuevamente había anochecido, se acercó al ventanal y la abrió para sentir el viento se recostó en la cama estuvo un rato pensando en sus amigos.

Lo dicho por la profesora de recibir ayuda, aun sonaba en su mente y sinceramente no consideraba necesitarla, no era tan antisocial como ellos pensaban y aunque solo considerara a Neville y Harry como sus únicos amigos, sí que tenía unos cuantos que podía calificar como tal en el mundo muggle

Además su falta de amigos mágicos se debía al desprecio que estos mostraban a su persona y ella no iba a mendigar una falsa amistad, bufo y se levantó de un salto, fue al escritorio guardó sus pertenencias y se colgó la mochila al hombro

Con alegría vio que la botella conservaba un poco de líquido y rápidamente se apresuró a tomarlo

-No hay que desperdiciar- dijo con una sonrisa y con un pase de varita limpio todo el desorden

Salió de la habitación y se tambaleo un poco en las escaleras.

Fue un problema pasar por el túnel en su estado y se golpeó la cabeza al salir, sintió un pequeño ardor pero lo ignoró y siguió caminando rumbo al castillo

Por lo desolado que se encontraba, sospecho que pasaba del toque de queda y lo confirmó después con las maldiciones que le dio la dama gorda al aparecerse en "horas imprudentes" como menciono, nuevamente las escaleras se pusieron un poco difíciles porque no dejaban de moverse a pesar de ordenarles en voz baja quedarse quietas

Por suerte logro subirlas y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, entró con cuidado sin hacer el menor ruido, pero eso no pareció afectar cuando repentinamente su compañera se levantó de un salto asustándola, lo que provocó que terminara cayendo sobre su baúl y después en el suelo.

-por los malditos cojones de merlín- soltó por lo bajo

\- Granger – hablo insegura la pelirroja

\- eso dolió como no tienes idea- siguió mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la zona lastimada

En tanto Ginny encendió la luz

-¡por morgana! ¿Sabes el susto que acabas de darme? – hablo llevándose la mano al corazón

-No creo que sea mayor a golpe que acabo de llevarme – se quejo

-¿Por merlín que te sucedió?-pregunto reparando en su aspecto. Tenía la blusa fuera de su arrugada falda, la mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, su corbata colgaba sobre su cuello y pequeñas ramas adornaban su cabello – ¿eso es sangre? -Pregunto preocupada señalando el corte en su frente.

Hermione se llevó los dedos al lugar y maldijo cuando le dolió

-creo- admitió cuando observo en sus dedos pequeñas manchas rojas

\- será mejor que te sientes – la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a sentarse en su cama- ¡por Merlín! ¿Acabaste con todas las reservas de whisky en hogsmeade?-le dijo mientras arrugaba su nariz al sentir el olor que ésta desprendía

-quedaron algunas – respondió sonriendo aun con los estragos del alcohol no pensaba mucho en lo que hacía

Ginny se mostró sorprendida por su respuesta divertida y más por su sonrisa, nunca la había visto, pero se recuperó rápidamente al ver que se quejaba nuevamente cuando tanteo la herida y rápidamente busco algo con que limpiarla y desinfectarla

-quédate quieta – ordenó y para su sorpresa obedeció, con ayuda de un paño húmedo limpio la herida y la sangre alrededor, mientras lo hacía se percató de lo tersa y suave que estaba su piel y la envidio por ello parecía de bebé.

Aparto rápidamente sus pensamientos.

Tomó un pequeño frasco y colocó un poco del ungüento sobre la herida.

-arde- se quejó herms como niña pequeña y Ginny rápidamente soplo sobre la herida aliviando el malestar

\- ¿mejor?- preguntó y recibió un asentimiento, siguió soplando hasta que supuso que ya había pasado, tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus mano en busca de otra herida, no encontró ninguna pero si encontró unos ojos que la estudiaban con curiosidad

-lo siento – se disculpó y alejo sus manos de su rostro- ¿te has hecho más daño?- Preguntó

\- no- contestó sintiéndose un poco incomoda por la cercanía de la pelirroja - yo…yo…est…estén…. Gracias- dijo por fin

\- de nada- murmuró y se alejó con cuidado percatándose de su incomodidad- ¿segura que te encuentras bien? – pregunto mirándola insegura

-yo..eee…est..est…este…si-tartamudeo-ire….ire a darme una ducha- habló rápidamente y tomo sus cosas antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta en la cual chocó y tras soltar un par de maldiciones más desapareció

Sentir la fría agua sobre su rostro ayudó a bajar su grado de embriaguez y se maldijo por bajar la guardia en una situación tan delicada y vulnerable como se encontraba, de regreso a su habitación se sorprendió de encontrar a Ginny aun despierta sobre su cama

-estaba preocupada- respondió a si pregunta no formulada

-¿Por qué?- las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlas y decidió que la próxima vez que tomara procurará volver cuando estuviera más sobria

\- no regresaste desde el viernes – respondió sorprendida- creí que te paso algo

\- pude haber regresado cuando no estabas- ignoro lo último dicho

Ella negó- dejaste tu cama deshecha- apuntó- jamás dejas tu cama sin hacer-observo - y no regresaste ayer en todo el día, pensaba decirle a Mcgonagall– genial ella creía que era lo suficientemente sigilosa e inteligente para que nadie reparara en ella, las observaciones de la pelirroja se estamparon en su cara

-no lo hagas- gruño algo más fuerte de lo que quiso haber sonado- por favor – añadió al percatarse de la mirada de esta, lo último que necesitaba era tener su jefa de casa tras ella

\- de acuerdo -acepto-solo avísame la próxima vez que te ausentes tanto- pidió tímidamente

-ok- pensaba decirle que no volvería a suceder hasta que recordó la amenaza de la profesora, tal vez necesitaría una de esas escapadas más adelante

Después de un incómodo silencio se dejó caer cansada en su cama

-buenas noches – dijo sin pensarlo y culpo de nuevo al alcohol

\- buenas noches- dijo tímidamente y aun sorprendida

Agradeció cuando las luces se apagaron y el silencio inundo el lugar después de un rato escuchó la acompasada respiración de su compañera y no tardó en seguir su ejemplo

Por suerte al ser domingo pudo dormir hasta tarde, pero ni las horas de sueño la salvaron del horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo producto de su borrachera

A duras penas se levantó y suspiro de alivio al contacto del agua fría en la ducha, saco de su baúl un par de aspirinas y se las metió al bolsillo de su jeans, maldijo lo gritos de lo demás y el caos a su alrededor pero consiguió llegar hasta el gran comedor.

Tomó asiento en su lugar apartado y tranquilo y rápidamente pidió café que no tardó en aparecer se llevó la taza a los labios y soltó un suspiro de alivio, tomó un pan y rogó que su estómago lo aceptara, pareció funcionar puesto que no lo regreso y después del segundo, saco la pastilla y con ayuda del café se la tomo.

Espero tranquila a que hiciera efecto mientras tomaban pequeños bocado de pan y alguna que otra fruta.

Sintió el peso de algunas miradas y disimuladamente busco a su alrededor.

Harry y Neville la miraban preocupados y rodó los ojos, suspiro de exasperación por ese par que se rieron y la dejaron.

Pero la sensación no aminoro y ahora fue el turno de una mirada azul, imperceptible cabeceo en dirección a la pelirroja la cual la miró un momento más antes que alguien más captará su atención.

Hermione miró en dirección a la mesa de profesores y descubrió el origen que la inquietaba al ver que McGonagall no apartaba su mirada de ella.

Hermione no bajó la mirada, negándose a dejarse intimidar hasta que el director se levantó llamando la atención de todos

No presto atención a lo que dijo y apenas terminó salió apresurada del comedor con dirección hacia la biblioteca

Ya estando segura en su refugio se permitió relajarse, pero sus dos molestias personales no tardaron en acercarse

-parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado- se burló Neville lanzando una carcajada acompañado por Harry al ver la mirada que la ojimiel les dedico y luego a esa broma le siguieron un par más

-sigan por ese camino y le juro que los dejare a su suerte en pociones-amenazo

Estos se miraron y tragaron fuerte

-vamos …...Mione solo jugábamos – intento animar Harry

Esta no dijo nada más y los dos suspiraron aliviados antes de sentarse frente a ella

Sacaron sus deberes y comenzaron a realizarlos mientras la leona se sumerja en su lectura, de vez en cuanto le preguntaban alguna que otra cosa y esta les respondía

-al fin- exclamaron rendidos la terminar su último ensayo

\- creí que jamás acabaríamos – hablo Longbottom mientras movía su muñeca adolorida

\- sentí lo mismo- apoyó Harry – ¿que los profesores creen que no tenemos vida? – se quejo

-tal vez sin hicieran sus deberes a tiempo-se burló Hermione mientras bajaba su libro

\- y perdernos la emoción y adrenalina de hacerlo en el último día – respondió Harry

\- ¿hiciste los tuyos? Preguntó Neville

-¡por Merlín! hablamos de Hermione, te aseguro que los hizo nada más salió de la clase- se burló

Hermione le lanzó una mala mirada antes de responder- para tu información los hice ayer-

-ayer estabas bebiendo como Pad en sus épocas de soltería- comparó divertido- además no creo que los hayas hecho ebria

-Para tu información mi embriaguez no se ve afectada por mis conocimientos – aunque afectaba otros sentidos como comprobó la noche, pero ni muerta se lo confesaba a ese par

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó antes que la leona le saltara encima

-mejor vayamos a cenar- propuso Neville – ya es hora – dijo consultando su reloj

\- ustedes adelántense ….

-no quieres que nos vean juntos – acompletaron en tono cansino, pero ella pudo detectar algo de tristeza y molestia, asintió sin decir nada mientras los veía marcharse

Tardo un poco más antes encaminarse a paso lento

Odiaba lastimar a sus amigos y sabía lo que estaban sintiendo, pero pensó que sería lo mejor para todos

Harry y Neville no escucharían los murmullos a sus espaldas y ella estaría tranquila de todas las agresiones

Llego al comedor cuando casi terminaba y se apresuró a tomar algo ligero, su estómago aún no se tranquilizaba de todo el alcohol ingerido, dio una última mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde McGonagalll la veía como halcón y se retiró del lugar

Llegó a su habitación decidida a reponer algunas horas de sueño

-ho….hola – saludó Ginny desde su cama, tenía los libros regados y un par de pergaminos secándose

Hermione solo movió la cabeza a modo de saludo, tomo sus cosas y salió para alistarse e ir a la cama

-si te molesta la luz, puedo irme abajo- le dijo Ginny cuando se percató que se metía a la cama

-no- respondió- además dudo que puedas concentrarte con todo el ruido allá abajo- aseguró, la pelirroja hizo una mueca dándole la razón

La castaña se acostó por fin y corrió los doseles de su cama, estuvo largo rato dando vueltas sin poder dormir

-demonios – escuchó que hablaban en voz baja- qué fácil y un cuerno ¿a quién demonios le importa la revolución de los malditos duende?, ya están más que muertos y enterrados- siguió y Hermione se rio – fue hace más de 600 años – se quejó

-757- habló corriendo los donceles

-¿te desperté?- preguntó apenada

-no podía dormir- admitió fue hacia delante de su cama y abrió su baúl- la revolución de los duende fue hace 757 años y fue lo que permitió la alianza con la sociedad mágica, a partir de allí muchos tratado entre ellos y nosotros se desarrollaron, hasta hoy siguen vigentes muchos de ellos- hablo mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuentas y se volteo hacia chica

-¿Enserio?-pregunto desconcertada

-si- respondió mientras metía la mano dentro de la bolsita –una de las más importantes es el tratado de Gringotts donde se estableció representantes por ambas razas e incluso los duendes aceptaron que algunos magos trabajaron con ellos

-¡cierto! mi hermano es rompedor de maldiciones – exclamó orgullosa

-un gran logro- alabo y de pronto sacó dos especies dos cajitas. Una pequeña y curiosa, la otra del tamaño de su palma donde extrajo una especie de palito de dos colores- ¿te importa? Le pregunto mientras se llevaba el palito a la boca y se acercaba a la ventana

Ginny negó sin saber que decir y observó con sorpresa cómo salía una llama de la cajita pequeña y este encendió el "palito"

Hermione se relajó al sentir el humo en sus pulmones, antes de dejarlo salir- ¿apenas estás haciendo los deberes de historia?

-Sí- admitió avergonzada – los olvide por andar durmiendo en su clase

-Ciertamente es difícil permanecer despierta en esa clase, más de la mitad suele dormirse y los demás suelen aprovechar el tiempo para hacer otras cosas más divertidas

-cierto – concedió mientras veía hipnotizada a la castaña sacar humo de la boca- no sabía que te gustaban los puros- en realidad no sabía nada de ella

-son cigarros, una versión más ligera, aunque tampoco desprecio un buen puro- admitió tirando las colillas por la ventana- me ayudan a relajarme y olvidar algunas preocupaciones

-creí que era inmune a ellas- dijo antes de siquiera pensar las cosas y se arrepintió enseguida

\- todos tenemos problemas -confesó riendo para alivio de su compañera- solo que algunos decidimos no dejar que nos arruinen la vida- regresó su vista a la ventana sin agregar nada más

-entiendo- mas no siguió preguntando y regreso su vista a sus deberes

Iba por su cuarto cigarro – haces mal el último movimiento – le dijo mirando de reojo a la chica y su intento de transfigurar la taza

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó confundida

Levanta un poco el codo la última curva y alarga un poco más a la derecha – indicó

Ginny la miró asombrada antes de hacer lo que dijo y para su alivio un pequeño gato apareció entre sus pergaminos- es fantástico- exclamó feliz – acarició al animal antes de intentar regresarlo a su estado original, pero no sucedió y con desesperación miró a la castaña

-Traza más primer círculo y retrae tu mano tras el último despliegue – indico simplemente

Y tal y como dijo su pequeño gato regresó a ser una simple taza

-Eres fantástica dando consejos- halago- has considerado dar tutorías – pregunto esperanzada

-Imposible- aseguro- odio a todos esos idiotas de allí afuera y no tengo la paciencia de soportar tanta estupidez – tal vez lo hizo sonar más duro de lo que imagino al ver la cara de la pelirroja

-parece que no te agrada demasiado las personas- dijo tímidamente

-no es lo que piensas- le dijo- solo no soporto la hipocresía de los demás – confesó recordando como en su primer año fue utilizada para acercarse a sus amigos y por sus conocimientos, para después escuchar decir que no la soportaban e inventar cualquier rumor que la hiciera quedar mal

-es entendible- estuvo de acuerdo

Hermione apagó su último cigarrillo, metió todo dentro de su bolsito de nuevo y se acercó a su baúl a guardarlo

-tienes mal el proceso de la poción pigmentonica – le informo al ver el papel que estaba a los pies de la cama

La ojiazul rápidamente tomo el pergamino y lo consulto en su libro de pociones, lloriqueo al ver su error- tendré que volver a transcribirlo – se lamentó

Hermione se rio, acercó su varita al pergamino y murmuró algo, con alivio y sorpresa Ginny observó que la parte mala desaparecía

-ahora podrás volver a escribirlo sin problemas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a su cama y correr lo doseles

-gracias- escucho que decía- y buenas noches

\- Buenas noches murmuró contra su almohada

Las semanas siguientes todo pareció volver a la normalidad o eso aparentaba

Ginny era lo suficientemente lista para respetar las decisiones de su compañera

Así que de puertas para afuera de su habitación procuraba no molestarla y solo la saludaba con pequeños gestos y hablaba brevemente cuando no había nadie alrededor para comodidad de la ojimiel

Pero apenas entraba a la habitación solían tener un poco más de pláticas o más bien ellas solía platicar de todo lo que hacía mientras la castaña se limitaba a asentir, negar y soltar uno que otro gruñido, solo lograba que hablara cuando pedía ayuda en algún trabajo o práctica

Hermione por otro lado, cada día que pasaba intentaba no estrellar su cara frente a cualquier pared, puesto que noto como la actitud de su compañera empezó a cambiar al principio no creyó que el darle las buenas noches cambiara algo, pero con el paso de los días los saludos se hicieron más comunes, entonces empezó a preguntarle cómo le había ido, sorprendida atino a decirle que normal y ella comenzó a platicar todo lo que había hecho en el syuo, ella solo escucho y se limitó a mover la cabeza y a emitir uno que otro sonido hasta que comenzaba a exasperarla.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente comenzaba a darse cuenta y cambiaba de tema a uno más académico

Pero comenzaba a preocuparla su actitud y esto se reflejó en la suya incluso Neville y Harry se percataron que algo sucedía pero cuando intentaron convencerla (obligarla) a que les dijera, solo ganaron un par de maldiciones que les dolieron por tres días

-Señorita Granger podría quedarse un momento- pidió el profesor Wood antes de que abandonara la clase

Espero pacientemente a que los demás salieran y se acercó al escritorio

-tengo entendido ¿que tiene la siguiente hora libre?-preguntó Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – bien, entonces necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes que este empezara a darle indicaciones

-¿cómo han estado su días?- Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa mientras se limitaba a acomodar alguno libros, esta lo miró y se limitó a encogerse en hombros – agradecería que utilizara palabras y no ademanes Hermione

Ella entrecerró los ojos, algo no cuadraba en su repentina petición

-¿Ha tenido problemas con alguna materia?- vino de nuevo otra pregunta

-no- contestó simplemente

-Yo siempre tenía problemas con encantamientos-comenzó a hablar con un tono amigable que le provocó que frunciera el ceño- afortunadamente algunos amigos me ayudaron ¿ha pasado usted por lo mismo? Hermione se tomó un tiempo para analizar sus preguntas y volteo a verlo

El joven profesor estaba aparentemente apoyado despreocupado sobre su escritorio mientras la miraba fijamente, estudio su postura estaba algo incómodo y muy nervioso, aunque lo trataba de ocultar sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el otro libro que trato de esconder a su espalda y que aparentemente estaba cubierto, bajo una capa, aunque podía leer su lomo

"Cómo tratar con adolescentes rebeldes"

Gruño molesta y le dio una de sus mejores miradas matadoras que ni Snape se quejaría

-Será mejor que lo deje- advirtió en un siseo

-¿Dejar que? -Su postura a cambio a una más nerviosa

-esto- señaló a su alrededor – se lo que intenta -acusó entrecerrando lo ojos

-El profesor soltó una risa nerviosa antes de añadir-no intento nada-

-entonces me va a decir que no está tratando de obtener mi confianza obligándome a pasar tiempo aquí y haciéndome preguntas inútiles – acusó levantando una ceja y por cómo el profesor dejó caer los brazos mientras una mirada de asombro cruzaba su cara

-Her….Hermione mira… comenzó

-no tengo deseos de seguir sus juegos profesor- indico antes de tomar sus cosas

\- no es lo que piensa- intento de defenderse

\- es justo lo que pienso e imagino señor – dijo mordaz, dirigiéndose a la puerta – y le recomiendo la psicología juvenil – dijo señalando el libro que se encontraba bajo su capa, para su decepción vio al castaño rebuscar sobre su escritorio intentando cubrir más el libro-es más sutil – añadió antes de desaparecer y pensó que por lo menos tenía la decencia de lucir avergonzado.


	4. Chapter 4-SUTIL

-estaba preocupada- respondió a su pregunta no formulada

-¿Por qué?- las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlas y decidió que la próxima vez que tomara procurará volver cuando estuviera más sobria

\- no regresaste desde el viernes – respondió sorprendida- creí que te paso algo

\- pude haber regresado cuando no estabas- ignoro lo último dicho

Ella negó- dejaste tu cama deshecha- apuntó- jamás dejas tu cama sin hacer-observo - y no regresaste ayer en todo el dia, pensaba decirle a Mcgonagall– genial ella creía que era lo suficientemente sigilosa e inteligente para que nadie reparara en ella, las observaciones de la pelirroja se estamparon en su cara

-no lo hagas- gruño algo más fuerte de lo que quiso haber sonado- por favor – añadió al percatarse de la mirada de esta, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener su jefa de casa tras ella

\- de acuerdo -acepto-solo avisame la proxima vez que te ausentes tanto- pidió tímidamente

-ok- pensaba decirle que no volvería a suceder hasta que recordó la amenaza de la profesora, tal vez necesitaría una de esas escapadas más adelante

Después de un incomodo silencio se dejó caer cansada en su cama

-buenas noches – dijo sin pensarlo y culpo de nuevo al alcohol

\- buenas noches- dijo tímidamente y aun sorprendida

Agradeció cuando las luces se apagaron y el silencio inundo el lugar después de un rato escuchó la acompasada respiración de su compañera y no tardó en seguir su ejemplo

Por suerte al ser domingo pudo dormir hasta tarde, pero ni las horas de sueño la salvaron del horrible dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo producto de su borrachera

A duras penas se levantó y suspiró de alivio al contacto del agua fría en la ducha, sacó de su baúl un par de aspirinas y se las metió al bolsillo de su jeans, maldijo lo gritos de lo demás y el caos a su alrededor pero consiguió llegar hasta el gran comedor.

Tomó asiento en un lugar apartado y tranquilo, rápidamente pidió café que no tardó en aparecer se llevó la taza a los labios, soltó un suspiro de alivio, tomó un pan y rogó que su estómago lo aceptara, pareció funcionar puesto que no lo regreso y después del segundo, saco la pastilla y con ayuda del café se la tomo.

Espero tranquila a que hiciera efecto mientras tomaban pequeños bocado de pan y alguna que otra fruta.

Sintió el peso de algunas miradas y disimuladamente busco a su alrededor.

Harry y Neville la miraban preocupados, rodó los ojos y suspiro de exasperación por ese par que se rieron y la dejaron.

Pero la sensación no aminoro y ahora fue el turno de una mirada azul, imperceptible cabeceo en dirección a la pelirroja la cual la miró un momento más antes que alguien más captará su atención.

Hermione miró en dirección a la mesa de profesores y descubrió el origen que la inquietaba al ver que McGonagall no apartaba su mirada de ella.

Hermione no bajó la mirada, negándose a dejarse intimidar hasta que el director se levantó llamando la atención de todos

No presto atención a lo que dijo y apenas terminó salió apresurada del comedor con dirección hacia la biblioteca

Ya estando segura en su refugio se permitió relajarse, pero sus dos molestias personales no tardaron en acercarse

-parece que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado- se burló Neville lanzando una carcajada acompañado por Harry al ver la mirada que la ojimiel les dedico y luego a esa broma le siguieron un par más

-sigan por ese camino y le juro que los dejare a su suerte en pociones-

Estos se miraron y tragaron fuerte

-vamos …...mione solo jugábamos – intento animar harry

Esta no dijo nada más y los dos suspiraron aliviados antes de sentarse frente a ella

Sacaron sus deberes y comenzaron a realizarlos mientras la leona se sumerja en su lectura, de vez en cuanto le preguntaban alguna que otra cosa y esta les respondía

-al fin- exclamaron rendidos la terminar su último ensayo

\- creí que jamás acabaríamos – hablo Longbottom mientras movía su muñeca adolorida

\- sentí lo mismo- apoyó Harry – ¿que los profesores creen que no tenemos vida? – se quejo

-tal vez sin hicieran sus deberes a tiempo-se burló Hermione mientras bajaba su libro

\- ¿y perdernos la emoción y adrenalina de hacerlo en el último día? – respondió Harry

\- ¿hiciste los tuyos? Preguntó Neville

-¡por Merlin! hablamos de Hermione, te aseguro que los hizo nada mas salio de la clase- se burló

Hermione le lanzó una mala mirada antes de responder- para tu informacion los hice ayer-

-ayer estabas bebiendo como Pad en sus épocas de soltería- comparó divertido- además no creo que los hayas hecho ebria

\- mi embriaguez no se ve afectada por mis conocimientos – aunque afectaba otros sentidos como comprobó la noche, pero ni muerta se lo confesaba a ese par

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – aceptó antes que la leona le saltara encima

-mejor vayamos a cenar- propuso Neville – ya es hora – dijo consultando su reloj

\- ustedes adelantense ….

-no quieres que nos vean juntos – acompletaron en tono cansino, pero ella pudo detectar algo de tristeza y molestia, asintió sin decir nada y los vio marcharse

Tardo un poco más antes encaminarse a paso lento

Odiaba lastimar a sus amigos y sabía lo que estaban sintiendo, pero pensó que sería lo mejor para todos

Harry y Neville no escucharían los murmullos a sus espalda y ella estaría tranquila de todas las agresiones

Llego al comedor cuando casi terminaba y se apresuró a tomar algo ligero, su estomago aun no se tranquilizaba de todo el alcohol ingerido, dio una última mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde McGonagalll la veía como halcón y se retiró del lugar.

Llegó a su habitación decidida a reponer algunas horas de sueño

-ho….hola – saludó Ginny desde su cama, tenía los libros regados y un par de pergaminos secandose

Hermione solo movió la cabeza a modo de saludo, tomo sus cosas y salio para alistarse e ir a la cama

-si te molesta la luz, puedo irme abajo- le dijo Ginny cuando se percató que se metia a la cama

-no- negó- además dudo que puedas concentrarte con todo el ruido allá abajo- aseguró, la pelirroja hizo una mueca dándole la razón

La castaña se acostó por fin y corrió los doseles de su cama, estuvo largo rato dando vueltas sin poder dormir

-demonios – escuchó que hablaban en voz baja- qué fácil y un cuerno ¿a quien demonios le importa la revolución de los malditos duende?, ya están más que muertos y enterrados- siguió y Hermione se rió – fue hace más de 600 años – se quejó

-757- habló hermione corriendo los donceles

-¿te desperté?- preguntó apenada

-no podía dormir- admitió fua hacia delante de su cama y abrió su baúl- la revolución de los duende fue hace 757 años y fue lo que permitió la alianza con la sociedad mágica , a partir de allí muchos tratado entre ellos y nosotros se desarrollaron, hasta hoy siguen vigentes muchos de ellos- hablo mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuentas y se volteo hacia chica

-¿Enserio?-pregunto desconcertada

-si- respondió mientras metía la mano dentro de la bolsita –una de las más importantes es el tratado de Gringotts donde se estableció representantes por ambas razas e incluso los duendes aceptaron que algunos magos trabajaron con ellos-

-¡cierto! mi hermano es rompedor de maldiciones – exclamó orgullosa

-un gran logro- alabo y de pronto sacó dos especies dos cajitas. Una pequeña y curiosa, la otra del tamaño de su palma donde extrajo un especie de palito de dos colores- ¿te importa? Le pregunto mientras se llevaba el palito a la boca y se acercaba a la ventana.

Ginny negó sin saber que decir y observó con sorpresa cómo salía una llama de la cajita pequeña y este encendió el "palito"

Hermione se relajó al sentir el humo en sus pulmones, antes de dejarlo salir- ¿apenas estás haciendo los deberes de historia?

-Sí- admitió avergonzada – los olvide por andar durmiendo en su clase

-Ciertamente es difícil permanecer despierta en esa clase, más de la mitad suele dormirse y los demás suelen aprovechar el tiempo para hacer otras cosas mas mmm interesantes-

-cierto – concedió mientras veía hipnotizada a la chica sacar humo de la boca- no sabia que te gustaban los puros- en realidad no sabía nada de ella

-son cigarros, una versión más ligera, aunque tampoco desprecio un buen puro- admitió tirando las colillas por la ventana- me ayudan a relajarme y olvidar algunas preocupaciones

-creí que era inmune a ellas- dijo antes de siquiera pensar las cosas y se arrepintió enseguida

\- todos tenemos problemas -confesó riendo para alivio de su compañera- solo que algunos decidimos no dejar que nos arruinen la vida- regresó su vista a la ventana sin agregar nada más

-entiendo- mas no siguió preguntando y regreso su vista a sus deberes

Iba por su cuarto cigarro – haces mal el último movimiento – le dijo mirando de reojo a la chica y su intento de transfigurar la taza

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó confundida

Levanta un poco el codo la última curva y alarga un poco más a la derecha – indicó

Ginny la miró asombrada antes de hacer lo que dijo y para su alivio un pequeño gato apareció entre sus pergaminos- es fantástico- exclamó feliz – acarició al animal antes de intentar regresarlo a su estado original, pero no sucedió y con desesperación miró a la ojimiel

-Traza más el primer círculo y retrae tu mano tras el último despliegue – indico simplemente

Y tal y como dijo su pequeño gato regresó a ser una simple taza

-Eres fantástica dando consejos- halago- has considerado dar tutorías – pregunto esperanzada

-Imposible- aseguro- odio a todos esos idiotas de allí afuera y no tengo la paciencia de soportar tanta estupidez – tal vez lo hizo sonar mas duro de lo que imagino al ver la cara de la pelirroja

-parece que no te agrada demasiado las personas- dijo tímidamente

-no es lo que piensas- le dijo- solo no soporto la hipocresía de los demás – confesó recordando como en su primer año fue utilizada para acercarse a sus amigos y por sus conocimientos, para después escuchar decir que no la soportaban e inventar cualquier rumor que la hiciera quedar mal.

-es entendible- estuvo de acuerdo

Hermione apagó su último cigarrillo, metió todo dentro de su bolsito de nuevo y se acercó a su baúl a guardarlo

-tienes mal el proceso de la poción pigmentonica – le informo al ver el papel que estaba a los pies de la cama

La ojiazul rápidamente tomo el pergamino y lo consulto en su libro de pociones, lloriqueo al ver su error- tendré que volver a transcribirlo – se lamentó

Hermione se rio, acercó su varita al pergamino, murmuró un par de palabras, con alivio y sorpresa Ginny observó que la parte mala desaparecía.

-ahora podrás volver a escribirlo sin problemas- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a su cama y correr lo doseles

-gracias- escucho que decía- buenas noches

\- Buenas noches- murmuró contra su almohada

Las semanas siguientes todo pareció volver a la normalidad o eso aparentaba

Ginny era lo suficientemente lista para respetar las decisiones de su compañera

Así que de puertas para afuera de su habitación, procuraba no molestarla y solo la saludaba con pequeños gestos y hablaba brevemente cuando no había nadie alrededor para comodidad de la ojimiel

Pero apenas entraba a la habitación solían tener un poco más de pláticas o más bien ellas solía platicar de todo lo que hacía mientras la castaña se limitaba a asentir, negar y soltar uno que otro gruñido, solo lograba que hablara cuando pedía ayuda en algún trabajo o práctica

Hermione por otro lado, cada dia que pasaba intentaba no estrellar su cara frente a cualquier pared, puesto que noto como la actitud de su compañera empezó a cambiar al principio no creyó que el darle las buenas noches cambiara algo, pero con el paso de los días los saludos se hicieron más comunes, entonces empezó a preguntarle cómo le había ido, sorprendida atino a decirle que normal y ella comenzó a platicar todo lo que había hecho en el dia, ella solo escuchaba y se limitaba a mover la cabeza y a emitir uno que otro sonido hasta que comenzaba a exasperarla.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente comenzaba a darse cuenta y cambiaba de tema a uno más académico

Pero comenzaba a preocuparla su actitud y esto se reflejó en la suya, incluso Neville y Harry se percataron que algo sucedía pero cuando intentaron convencerla (obligarla) a que les dijera, solo ganaron un par de maldiciones que les dolieron por tres días

-Señorita Granger podría quedarse un momento- pidió el profesor Wood antes de que abandonara la clase

Espero pacientemente a que los demás salieran y se acercó al escritorio

-tengo entendido ¿que tiene la siguiente hora libre?-preguntó, hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza – bien, entonces necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas

Esta no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes que este empezara a darle indicaciones

-¿como han estado su días?- Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa mientras se limitaba a acomodar alguno libros, lo miró y se limitó a encogerse en hombros – agradeceria que utilizara palabras y no gestos Hermione

Ella entrecerró los ojos, algo no cuadraba en su repentina petición

-¿Ha tenido problemas con alguna materia?- vino de nuevo otra pregunta

-no- contestó simplemente

-Yo siempre tenía problemas con encantamientos-comenzó a hablar con un tono amigable que le provocó que frunciera el ceño- afortunadamente algunos amigos me ayudaron ¿ha pasado usted por lo mismo?- Hermione se tomó un tiempo para analizar sus preguntas y volteo a verlo

El joven profesor estaba aparentemente apoyado despreocupado sobre su escritorio, mientras la miraba fijamente, estudio su postura, estaba algo incómodo y muy nervioso, aunque lo trataba de ocultar sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el otro libro que trato de esconder a sus espalda y que aparentemente estaba cubierto bajo una capa, aunque podía leer su lomo

"Cómo tratar con adolescentes rebeldes"

Gruño molesta y le dio una de sus mejores miradas matadoras que ni Snape se quejaria

-Será mejor que lo deje- advirtió en un siseo

-¿Dejar que? -Su postura a cambio a una más nerviosa

-esto- señaló a su alrededor – se lo que intenta -acusó entrecerrando lo ojos

-El profesor soltó una risa nerviosa antes de añadir-no intento nada-

-entonces me va a decir que no está tratando de obtener mi confianza obligándome a pasar tiempo aquí y haciéndome preguntas inútiles – acusó levantando una ceja y por cómo el profesor dejó caer los brazos mientras una mirada de asombro cruzaba su cara

mira… comenzó

-no tengo deseos de seguir sus juegos profesor- indico antes de tomar sus cosas

\- no es lo que piensa- intento de defenderse

\- es justo lo que pienso e imagino señor – dijo mordaz, dirigiéndose a la puerta – y le recomiendo la psicología juvenil – dijo señalando el libro que se encontraba bajo su capa, para su decepción vio al castaño rebuscar sobre su escritorio intentando cubrir más el libro-es más…... sutil – añadió antes de desaparecer y pensó que por lo menos tenía la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

El resto de la semana para su gran molestia siguió con lo mismo y no solo con el profesor Wood si no con todos los demás, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue su última clase del viernes.

-Señorita Granger necesita quedarse unos minutos- habló la fría voz del profesor de pociones, la cual no hizo más que levantar murmullos alrededor de la habitación, pues no pasaba desapercibido que una estudiante fuera llamada por todos lo profesores después de clase.

Hermione sintiendo la rabia burbujear en su interior al ver las miradas de la cual era víctima, se limitó a apretar los puños y se acercó cuando la clase quedó vacía.

-ocupó de su ayuda- ordenó apenas estuvo frente a él.

-¿usted también?- acusó apenas conteniendo su molestia

\- desgraciadamente la flamante sub-directora ha ordenado esto para todo el profesorado- escupió con rabia, odiaba esto tanto como ella- puede agradecerle a su jefa cuando la vea – sin más señaló el estante repleto de ingredientes

Hermione a regañadientes se acercó y comenzó a ordenarlos.

Lo único bueno era que el profesor no la acosaba con preguntas banales, por lo que resultó hasta tranquilizador estar allí ordenando y catalogando los frascos

-termine- anuncio empacando sus pertenencias

-señorita Granger- la llamo cuando disponía abandonar la sala – si tiene algún problema ….– comenzó algo dudoso- podría enviarle un carta a…

-NO- bramó molesta- disculpe – añadió ante la ceja levantada del profesor, a pesar de todo era uno de los pocos que le tenía respeto- no es necesario, estoy bien- le aseguro

Severus no dijo nada más y regresó su vista a los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, la ojimiel entendió perfectamente y salió hecha una furia

Cómo se atrevía la profesora en hacerle eso, estaba harta de la condescendencia que mostraba, no era un animal falto de cariño o afecto

Llegó rápidamente a su habitación en la casa de los gritos abrió el armario y se cambió el uniforme por uno jeans negros, un blusa pegada y tomo su chaqueta, lanzó un hechizo a su cabellera para dejarla ordenada se calzó una botas, tomó su otra varita y un objeto cuadrado que estaban escondidos entre sus prendas y desapareció rápidamente

Apareció en un callejón oscuro y rápidamente tomo su celular en sus manos, lo encendió y sonrió con alegría.

Salió de aquel lugar y empezó a caminar por la acera hasta que pudo tomar un taxi.

-¿la has visto?- preguntó Harry preocupado a su rubio amigo

-no- negó- ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto en un susurro preocupado

-la ví salir hecha una furia de las mazmorras -confesó- hay algo que la ha estado molestando- Neville asintió de acuerdo con su preocupación

-busquemos en el mapa- sugirió

-hey Harry -le llamó un pelirrojo de profundo ojos azules- iremos a cenar ¿vienes?

-los alcanzo después- respondió y sin más subieron rumbo a su dormitorio

-¿Harry no viene?-preguntó una pelirroja que venía bajando por las escaleras.

-dijo que vendrá después- respondió encogiéndose en hombros y sin más desapareció tras el retrato rumbo a satisfacer su apetito

-no está en el castillo-ambos volvieron a repasar con más cuidado todo el mapa, pero aquel papel no mostraba ningún punto con el nombre de su amiga

-no está en la biblioteca-señaló el azabache el lugar- o las cocinas

-¿la casa de los gritos?-

-es posible- dijo -vamos -murmuró el encantamiento que ocultaba el mapa y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, para descubrir con frustración que estaba vacía

-a lo mejor ha regresado al castillo- sugirió esperanzado

-puede ser- corrieron rumbo la gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrarla sentada en un rincón apartado, pero no fue así.

-Harry, Neville- los llamaron mientra apuntaban dos lugares vacíos

-¿que hacían?-preguntó un moreno llamado Dean

-nada-contestaron a la vez y demasiado rápido, llamando la atención de alrededor

-ya…..claro- ahora fue el turno de Seamus

Para evitar contestar alguna otra pregunta comenzaron a comer,no si lanzar cada dos segundos miradas a las puertas del gran comedor y los rincones de la mesa

-estan raros chicos- señaló Ginny, al ver su comportamiento algo extraño

-no es nada- respondió Neville no muy seguro

Cuando la cena terminó ambos se excusaron torpemente y salieron con rumbo desconocido

Pasaba de media noche cuando un muy cansado rubio atravesó el retrato de la sala común

-¿tuviste suerte?-preguntó al ojiverde que estaba tirado en uno de los sofás.

El copio su ejemplo y se dejó caer pesadamente en otro

-no está ni en la biblioteca, las cocinas o las aulas abandonadas de tercer piso-

-tampoco en la sala de menesteres, la torre de astronomía a junto al lago- informó en un suspiro

-¿donde más puede estar?- dijo preocupado tampoco aparece en el mapa

-¿crees que….- dijo mirando hacia las habitaciones de las chicas

-podría ser….-quiso creer

Pero justo en ese momento vieron bajar a una preocupada pelirroja

-¿Harry? ¿Neville?- le llamó curiosa

-Gin- saludaron

-¿no pueden dormir?-pregunto nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento y observa con preocupación la entrada

-no- respondió Longbottom por los dos

Él y Neville tuvieron una pequeña discusión con la mirada antes que Harry cediera

-mmmm ¿Ginny?- le llamó, causando que alejara su vista de la entrada

-¿Si?-

-mmm de casualidad….mmmm…..¿sabes si- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta el retrato se abrió, dejando ver una desarreglada y herida castaña que entró sosteniéndose el costado derecho

Tenía la ropa sucia y manchada de lodo, su cabello completamente desarreglado, los jeans rotos por el costado, algunas pequeñas heridas en su rostro.

-¡Hermione!- hablaron los tres a la vez mientras se ponían de pie de un salto

Los chicos corrieron en su ayuda

Para sorpresa de Ginny observó como la depositaban delicadamente mientra lanzaban preguntas preocupadas y pequeños regaños

-iré por algo para limpiar- dijo Neville mientras desaparecía por la escalera

-¿donde demonios estabas?- reclamo molesto Harry, mientra le ayudaba a deshacerse de la su chaqueta

-por allí-contestó simplemente mientras sacaba uno de sus brazos, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

-¿donde?-exigió, Neville no tardó en bajar con un pequeño botiquín y algunas toallas

-en una carrera ¿contento?-le bramó molesta y arrebato una de las toallas para comenzar a limpiarse

-¿y esto?- señalando su estado

Hermione suspiró exasperada- un pequeño accidente-

-Mione- reclamo suavemente el rubio

-la policía llegó y tuvimos que huir- añadió- opte por tomar una atajo en el bosque y caí por un pequeño barranco - intentó restarle importancia, pese a los rostros preocupadas- no fue nada, solo unos pequeños raspones incluso Ares está bien

-¿quién es Ares?- habló sin pensar Ginny y fue hasta ese momento que repararon en su presencia y los sintió tensarse

-mi bebé-confesó Herms con una sonrisa

-¿tienes un bebé?-exclamó sorprendida y rápidamente miró su vientre plano

-no es el que piensas- se burló- es una preciosidad de moto….

-suenas como tío Sirius- se burló Harry

-¿sigues estando celoso Jamie por qué tío Sirius me prefiera?-

-quisieras - respondió- solo espera a que mama y tia Ali se enteren- acusó y Neville se rio

-estas metida en una buena pequeña-le dijo el rubio

-tía Lily y tia Ali no tienen porque enterarse - hablo mirándolos fríamente- o recuerdas aquella vez de la escoba Jamie y aquel jarrón desaparecido Franki- amenazó ambos tragaron fuertemente y levantaron las manos rindiéndose

-¿ustedes son familia?- preguntó sorprendida

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada incómoda

-No- tomó la palabra la ojimiel-solo he pasado demasiado tiempo con su familia

-que ya es parte de ella- termino con una cálida sonrisa Neville

-¿entonces se conocen de hace mucho?-preguntó curiosa

-conmigo desde los 3 - respondió Harry- y con Neville desde los 4 -informo para su sorpresa

-pero…...pero si nunca..

-nos ves hablar-término Nev - eso es culpa de ella- señaló a la castaña que bufo ante la acusación

-teme que dañemos su imagen- siguió Harry

Hermione optó por no decir nada al respecto, apesar de la mirada de incredulidad de ojiazul.

-¿por qué escapaste?- Neville decidió cambiar de tema al ver la molestia en su rostro

-estaba molesta- contesto, los chicos soltaron unos bufidos ante lo obvio y con pesar procedió a relatarles lo sucedido con los profesores

-bueno…..-comenzó Harry

-usted también piensan igual- acusó y con fastidio vio como desviaba su mirada incluida Ginny

\- debes admitir que no es sano no tener amigos-

-¿y qué demonios son ustedes?- exclamó furiosa

-¿familia?¿tu saco de boxeo?¿tus ratas de laboratorio?- intentó bromear Harry- vamos mione, nadie sabe que tan siquiera hablamos, incluso ella se mostró sorprendida - señalo a Ginny que asintió dándole la razón

-solo digo que si dejara que te vieran con nosotros podría…..

-NO- corto

-¿por qué?- exclamaron frustrados

-por qué NO- insistió cruzándose de brazos

-de acuerdo ¿ que me dices de ella?- señalaron a la pelirroja no dejándose vencer

Hermione la analizo, Ginny era la menor del Weasley muy famosa por su belleza y su carisma además de ser una de las mejores cazadoras de Hogwarts, tenía por hermanos a los infames gemelos y bromistas Weasley, una chica con bastante popularidad y definitivamente fuera de cuestión.

-No- dijo por fin y vio los rostros frustrados de los chicos mas una ligera decepción por parte de su compañera

-no entiendo porqué te empeñas en esto- añadió en un susurro el ojiverde

-tu lo has dicho- hablo mientras se ponía de pie -jamas lo entenderias- añadió con rabia antes de desaparecer

Los tres leones restantes se quedaron helados ante lo último dicho

Harry se levanto y grito de frustración mientras pateaba algunas cosas del suelo

Neville se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello, mientras respiraba profundamente

Ginny alternaba su mirada entre ellos y las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio

-¿podrías asegurarte que se encuentre bien? pidió Harry después de controlarse

-sí- le respondió en un susurro y subió a cumplir con lo dicho.

Llegó justo cuando lo ojimiel intentaba en vano aplicarse una pomada en la espalda

-déjame ayudarte- sin esperar respuesta le quito el frasco de las manos y comenzó a aplicarlo-listo- anunció cerrando el frasco y colocándolo a un lado en su mesa de noche.

-gracias- dijo en un susurro -lo que sucedió allá abajo- volvió a tomar la palabra después de un incómodo silencio donde solo se oía el ruido al cambiarse-no fue lo que quise decir- admitió- no es que no quiera que nos dejemos de hablar- dijo torpemente - es solo que….

-arruinaria tu imagen-utilizo una de las bromas de Harry, vio como esta bufaba y sonreía, al menos se alegró que la chica no le incomodara sus repentina relación

-algo así- en realidad arruinaria la suya, pero si nadie se enteraba, no había de qué preocuparse

\- de acuerdo- acepto no convencida pero al menos era algo pensó

Saludos, a todos lo que me siguen

Lia.-muy buena pregunta….Oli con Mione….. habría que pensarlo.


	5. Chapter 5-¿AMENAZAS?

-arruinaría tu imagen-utilizo una de las bromas de Harry, vio como esta bufaba y sonreía, al menos se alegró que la chica no le incomodara sus repentina relación

-algo así- en realidad arruinaría la suya, pero si nadie se enteraba, no había de qué preocuparse

\- de acuerdo- acepto no convencida pero al menos era algo pensó

\- ahora entiendo porque tienen buenas notas- acusó Ginny ligeramente celosa

La ojimiel no se explicaba en qué momento, la chica se había unido a su desconocido "grupo de estudio" como ahora le llamaba cuando se reunían en la biblioteca

-Mione siempre ha sido buena explicando- confesó Neville sonriente y Ginny le dio la razón

Esta, había estado más callada de lo normal y con el ceño fruncido, mientras movía furiosamente su pierna derecha

Los tres se miraron no sabiendo qué decir ante la evidente inquietud de la castaña

-¿sucedió algo?- hablo con cuidado el rubio

-McGonagall se ha vuelto un terrible dolor de culo- explotó no queriendo soportarlo más

-¿qué ha hecho ahora?-preguntó Ginny

-le prohibió a Windy y los demás que me dieran de comer en las cocinas- siseo furiosa y es que desde que era forzada a "ayudar" a lo profesores optó por dejar de asistir al gran comedor, no creía que pudiera comer algo mientras miraba al profesorado que se estaban poniendo más insistentes al interactuar

-¿has comido últimamente?-preguntó preocupado el ojiverde

-ella dijo que no podía comer en las cocinas, no que no podían darme algo para comer fuera- lanzo una sonrisa de lado y un brillo de diversión apareció en sus amielados ojos, sus compañero se rieron ante su astucia

-McGonagall ignora la terquedad que posees- le dijo Nev -¿y dónde te has metido?- indago

-sala de menesteres o la casa embrujada- le restó importancia

-¿la casa embrujada?-preguntó con desconcierto Gin

-no está realmente embrujada-le compartió - solo aparenta estar así y gracias a merlín-suspiró aliviada-es un sitio bastante tranquilo- ¿qué han hecho ustedes?-quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente

-Harry tiene nueva novia- se burló Neville

-no es mi novia- exclamó nervioso

-pero quisieras-siguió y su rostro colorado lo confirmo

-¿quién es la desafortunada?- se río Hermione

-Astoria Greengrass- acusó, el rostro del ojiverde adquirió un nuevo tono de rojo

-¿la hermana de Daphne?-pregunto curiosa la ojiazul- la linda y mucho más amigable que su hermana-admitió

Mientras Hermione intentaba dar con la nombrada, desgraciadamente no era muy buena recordando a las personas

-casa de Slytherin, nuestro año, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, - empezó a describir Neville sabiendo de su problema-

-¿no era castaña?- pregunto confusa

-esa es su gemela Daphne - dijo rodando los ojos- deberías prestar más atención a tu futura cuñada- regaño, Hermione bufo pues era obvio que no sabía de quien hablaban

-aún no es su cuñada-intentó defenderla el azabache

-y al paso que vas lo dudo- se burló Gin

-no sé cómo pedírselo- admitió avergonzado

-simple solo ve y pregúntale-dijo Herms como toda respuesta

-pero quiero que sea algo especial- confesó muerto de vergüenza

-eres un lindo- halago la pelirroja para diversión de los otros dos- entonces tenemos que saber que le gusta

-le gustan las orquídeas-se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar- su color favorito es el lila, es buena en encantamientos, adora a los perros, tiene dos se llaman cooky y milky. Además le encanta montar, su estación favorita es el otoño y odia el frío- conforme más hablaba, su sonrisa de idiota (cortesía de Herms y Nev) engrandeció -le encanta los pasteles en especial el de durazno y...

-si...si- ya tenemos una idea bastante buena de sus gustos- corto Herms para frustración de Ginny -podrías recitarle todo eso y caería rendida a tus pies -se burló

-cállate-gruño- ¿van a ayudarme o no?

-claro- dijo Gin encantada e ilusionada por ser casamentera- mmm ¿qué te parece una cena?-propuso

-aún es otoño y hace un buen clima afuera, además sé que una cena romántica bajo las estrellas y el paisaje quedaría hermoso-siguió la idea de Gin la ojimiel

-me gusta- dijo alegre- ¿pero dónde?

\- en la parte oeste hay un pequeño claro, es lindo, he plantado algunas flores y tiene uno enormes árboles que dan mucha privacidad-

-yo puedo hablar con Windy para que le prepare algo- se ofreció Mione

-y yo puedo ayudarte a decorarlo- siguió Ginny

-gracias chicos- agradeció

-entonces manos a la obra hay mucho que planear -

-Harry necesito que me digas algo más aparte del postre - pidió molesta la chica -no puedo pedirle a Windy una cena romántica si no me dices lo que quieres

-lo sé, lo siento Herms- se disculpó- he estado averiguando algunas cosas para Gin, -dijo cansado-así que lo olvide, pero prometo decirte mañana-le aseguro

-solo no tardes- dijo suspirando, escucho algunas pisadas acercarse hasta ellos, frunció el ceño molesta y comenzó a alejarse

-Mione- la llamó el azabache, ella se frenó y miró con angustia el corredor -¿nos veremos esta noche? -

-a las 8 -aseguro y sin esperar se marchó justo a tiempo antes de que alguien más los viera

O eso pensó puesto que desde los jardines unos ojos mercurio veía y escuchaba toda la conversación recostado entre las hierbas

-interesante- murmuró cuando vio a la ojimiel alejarse-¿a qué juegas Potter?

Draco Malfoy el príncipe innegable de la casa de las serpientes y el chico malo de Hogwarts, el rompecorazones más famoso, no había chica que no quisiera estar bajo las garras de aquel rubio, pero ninguna había conquistado su frío corazón.

Draco normalmente solía desechar a las chicas tan rápido y sin importarle sus sentimiento pero había solo algunas que él les tenía respeto y aprecio, entre ellas la pequeña Greengrass que hasta donde sabía estaba totalmente colada por ese estúpido de Potter

Este sabiéndolo se aprovechaba y la jugaba con ella, encima se reunía con esa chica- el espectro de Gryffindor - murmuró recordando a esa chica que pasaba desapercibida por todos y cada uno.

Costaba tanto repara en su presencia y la mayoría de veces incluso olvidaba que existía, si no fuera por el hecho de que la obligaban a participar o que últimamente los profesores parecían darle clases particulares debido a su retraso o esos se murmura a grandes voces.

Nadie la conocía, ni sabía quién era o de donde había venido, no se le conocía a ningún amigo y no hablaba con nadie.

Incluso con los maestros se limitaba a responder con movimientos de cabeza y su voz era tan débil que apenas y podías oirla, por eso le sorprendió ver la interacción y la familiaridad que se trataban esos dos, estrechó los ojos y decidió llegar a través de eso.

Harry tal y como prometió, al día siguiente tenía un larga lista con sus platillos favoritos y se la entregó a la leona con una sonrisa, nuevamente todo fue visto por el platinado

-Draco ¿vienes?- llamó Blaise

-luego- fue todo lo que respondió y desapareció tras la Gryffindor

La siguió sigilosamente y la vio sonreír mientras leía el pergamino que Potter le dio.

-_Segura una estúpida carta de amor-_ pensó, la vio entrar a las cocinas y salir más sonriente después de 15 minutos, decidió entrar cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lo primero que divisó fue a una pequeña elfina con un papel en la mano dando saltitos contenta

-amo- dijo está asustada

-¿que quería la chica que acaba de salir? -preguntó bruscamente

-la...la ni...niña her...Hermio...Hermione-tartamudeo nerviosa encogiendo sus largas orejas

-si...si ...ella -apuntó desesperado

-una cena especial para el amo Harry - susurro bajito-y...

Draco maldijo entre dientes y sin escuchar nada más salió azotando el retrato

-su novia...- terminó por decir, pero ya no hacía falta el chico había salido furioso, se retorció las manos asustada y rogó porque nada malo sucediera

Este la siguió los días siguientes y con enfado veía como cada que se reunían salían sonriente, ya sea en un aula abandonada o un pasillo desierto.

-vamos Harry lo harás bien- animo la ojimiel, se encontraban en aula abandonada del 4 piso

-tengo miedo Herms - confeso - ¿y si el mero día olvido todo?- expresó- esto es una mala idea, le diré a Ginny que cancele todo a Neville que deje de arreglar y le dirás a Windy que no cocine nada y...y... y..

-respira Potter- le ordenó molesta por el repentino ataque de pánico-todo va a salir bien, además Gin te matara si cancelas todo en este punto, está demasiado entusiasmada con esto- el chico asistió- todo va a salir bien,-conforto- no vas a olvidar nada, lo hemos practicado que ya lo sabes los punto y comas de tu vomitiva declaración

-repíteme ¿por qué te pedí ayuda?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-por qué Neville se hubiera burlado de ti y Gin probablemente haga esa declaración de lo más vomitiva que ya es- recordó burlona

-cierto- concedió

La leona ojimiel caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la biblioteca pasaba sus dedos por los lomos de los libros sintiendo la textura de cada uno de ellos y la magia que desprendían por eso le encantaba la biblioteca, apreciaba el silencio y la privacidad que ese sitio ofrecían, además le encantaban los olores y todos estaban tan concentrados que procuraban ignorarse mutuamente

Sintió una presencia a sus espalda y soltó un bufido molesto, tomó rápidamente el libro que buscaba y rodeo a la persona para alejarse de quien fuera, pero una repentina presión en su antebrazo le impidió marcharse y con asombro levantó la mirada para ver unos molestos ojos grises mirarla con desprecio

-¿qué te traes con Potter?-preguntó molesto, para asombro de la chica -responde- apuro

-¿quién demonios eres?-le rugió

-Draco Malfoy- dijo sorprendido, aquel nombre repiqueteo en la memoria de la ojimiel como un niño de lo más molesto y abusivo de su infancia, se sorprendió al verlo tan cambiado- ¿qué te traes con Potter dije?-insistió

-¿quién demonios eres?- le dijo nuevamente

-Draco MA...

-no me importa tu nombre - le callo con una mano restándole importancia- dije ¿quién demonios eres...- preguntó lentamente antes de añadir un poco más fuerte- para pedirme explicación de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?- exclamó furiosa y con un fuerte tirón se libró de su mano y salió hecha una furia, dejando al rubio pasmado

-¿y quién demonios se cree que es?- le bramó al aire- déjame a MÍ con la palabra en a boca- lanzó un puñetazo a un estante cercano y salió a grandes paso del recinto en busca de esa osada chica

Hermione recorría los pasillos nerviosos, alguien se había enterado de su amistad con Harry y nada más y nada menos que ese chiquillo odioso de Malfoy, tendría que hablar con su amigo y convencerlo de que los pasillos ya no eran seguros

Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer enfadada sobre su cama, ya podía adivinar el escándalo que este haría e insistiría en revelar todo, un pequeño dolor surgió en su sien derecho, pero rogaba a Merlín, Morgana, y a todas las deidades que las cosas no se complicaron...al menos no tanto

Mas no sabía la pobre leona que las cosa acababan de comenzar

Tal y como pronóstico se armó la tercera guerra cuando les anunció a Harry, Neville y Ginny de hablar solamente en lugares seguros (la biblioteca, la casa de los gritos, su sala común y su habitación en el caso de Ginny)

Pero las quejas, reclamos y lloriqueos, cayeron a oídos sordos puesto que no pudieron hacerla cambiar de opinión y la reunión terminó con Harry saliendo furioso y golpeando todo a su paso, Neville no estaba mucho mejor y Ginny salió decepcionada y molesta

Afortunadamente su molestia fue tan grande que la ignoraron los siguientes días, pero eso no la salvaba de las miradas furiosas que le dedicaban cuando creía que nadie los veía, pues no pasaba desapercibido para cierta serpiente que observaba con agrado la aparente ruptura entre esos dos

Para nervios de Harry el GRAN día llego

El ojiverde se encontraba de lo más nervioso y se sobresaltaba con cualquier cosa, repaso con Ginny las cosas más de 20 veces y pregunto por cada detalle hasta el punto de exasperarla y que está lo amenazara con hechizarlo, Neville se burlaba desde su asiento y soltó una enorme carcajada cuando esta cumplió su amenaza y lo dejó petrificado en el sofá

-¿no se calmaba?- pregunto Mione bajando por las escalera, debido a que el toque de queda había pasado hace ya demasiado tiempo dudaba que hubiera alguien en la sala común - escúchame bien-dijo acercando su rostro al de su amigo para mirarlo fijamente- todo está en orden, el lugar está perfecto, la comida lista para servir en el momento que indiques, has repasado hasta el cansancio lo que le dirás, así que no hay ningún problema ¿entendido?- vio que sus ojos se relajaban- ahora voy a quitarte el hechizo, pero si continuas así, yo no soy tan paciente y amable como Gin ¿estamos?- rápidamente lo liberó y escucho como respiraba intentando tranquilizarse

-gracias- le agradeció

-de nada - respondió dejándose caer en un sofá

Los siguientes minutos reinó un tranquilo silencio todos sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Harry lo rompió.

-y...¿y si me dice que no?-sacó por fin la duda que lo atormentaba

-pues sería demasiado estúpida y no te merece-respondió Hermione mirándolo fijamente- no después de todo este calvario que hemos pasado- resoplo frustrada

-no te preocupes Harry te apuesto a que aceptara- tranquilizo Ginny

-eso espero- dijo en un susurro esperanzado.

-es hora -anunció Neville consultado su reloj en la mano izquierda

-no te atrevas- amenazó Hermione al ver la mirada que el pelinegro lanzó hacia las escaleras de su habitación-te juro que si sales corriendo a esconderte yo misma te hechizare y te llevaré hasta el lugar - al ojiverde no le quedó más que suspirar audiblemente, le temía mas a Hermione que al rechazo de Astoria y sin más salió rumbo al lugar pactado.

-¿crees que...- empezó Neville con preocupación.

-por su propio bien eso espero- respondió aun sin necesidad de que Neville terminara la pregunta, pues los conocía demasiado bien para saber su preocupación.

-¡en fin! creo que mañana tendremos respuestas- dijo sin más, se dirigió rumbo a su habitación

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-la voz de Ginny rompió el silencio,-¿por qué?- lanzó al ver el asentimiento de la castaña

-por qué ¿qué?-dijo con duda y un pequeñísimo tono de temor

-¿por qué no te quieres relacionarte con nadie?- dijo lo que más temía Herms-es decir he dado miles de vuelta a eso, intentado buscar alguna justificación decente y hasta las más estúpidas, pero no logro comprender- le dijo realmente frustrada

-no lo entenderías- dijo como toda respuesta

-podría intentarlo-ofreció esperanzada

La castaña a pesar de que por fuera se viera totalmente relajada con la vista fija en las llamas, por dentro era un caos, intento buscar un justificante que le impidiera contestar, tratando de ignorar las voces que decían que confiara y las otras que callara, analizando los pro y los contras

¿Qué decir? ...¿la verdad?...o ¿una mentira?.

-¿cómo fueron tus primeros años?-pregunto para desconcierto de la pelirroja

-mmm diría que lindo, mis hermanos nos hablaron siempre cosas maravillosas que Ron y yo esperábamos ansioso el ingresar,-compartió- recuerdo que Fred y George nos acompañaron a todo los lugares, porque siempre terminamos perdiéndonos, Percy siempre nos ayudaba con los deberes y Charlie se aseguraba que no nos perdiéramos las comidas, -relato con cariño

-¿tus amigos?- pregunto sin emoción alguna

-bueno conocía las chicas en clases y se volvieron enseguida mis mejores amigas. y con los chicos nos hicimos amigos gracias a Ron-

-¿alguna vez alguien te molesto?

-no creo que nadie se hubiera atrevido- se río- mis hermanos son muy sobreprotectores, además si se hubiera dado el caso, podría haberles dicho a ellos o a mi guía ¿recuerdas a los guías? ¿Quién fue el tuyo?- le preguntó de repente, no recordaba haberla visto con su guía. Aquellos estudiantes mayores que eran asignados a los primero años, para guiarlos y cuidarlos.

Ginny estaba tan pérdida en sus recuerdos que no se percató del momento en que su mirada se oscureció y mucho menos en la tensión en su cuerpo

-nunca lo tuve-respondió levantándose de su asiento

-¿que? ¿Un guía? imposible, se asigna uno para cada quien, es un deber y...de repente se vio cortada por una fría risa que le helo la sangre.

-no tengo ningún momento feliz o que recuerde con el cariño que tú lo haces - respondió-¿mi guía? esa maldita bastarda, fue lo de menos- dijo sin más y abandonó la sala común por el retrato de la dama gorda, dejando a Ginny pasmada.

La menor del clan Weasley no sabía qué decir o hacer, por más que intento, no podía lograr comprender como alguien durante todos esos años no tendría un solo recuerdo feliz, suspiró audiblemente y se pasó las manos por sus rojos cabellos alborotándolos

No importaba cuanto trataron de recordar Harry o Neville, no supieron dar una respuesta concreta, solo sabían que en algún momento Hermione dejó de juntarse con ellos y en algún punto entre su primer y segundo año, simplemente les pidió que dejaran de hablarse en público

Ella sabía que algo había ocurrido en ese tiempo que hizo que la castaña intentara alejarse de todo y todos.

Podía jurar que algo tenía que ver también su misteriosa guía y se prometió que intentaría dar con la razón.

Prometiendo que mañana primera hora interrogaría a Longbottom se fue a descansar y tal vez podría mandarle una carta a su hermano Charlie después de todo, él también fue guía en el primer año que estuvieron, tal vez quizás recordara algo que ellos no.

Hermione por otra parte después de abandonar la sala común se dedicó a andar por los desiertos pasillos tratando de tranquilizar su mente y las fuertes emociones que le provocaba recordar los peores años de su educación, se acercó a un gran ventanal y de uno de sus bolsillos extrajo un cigarrillo que encendió rápidamente con ayuda de su varita.

Intento olvidar aquel horrible trauma durante su primer año, el dolor de sus heridas, las largas horas en la enfermería, aun podía recordar todo si cerraba los ojos.

Aquel nefasto olor...

El sabor de la sangre...

Su propia sangre...

Su sangre "sucia"...

Tal y como le recordaron...

Se sacudió rápidamente esos horribles recuerdos y retomó su caminata encendiendo su segundo cigarrillo

Caminaba sin rumbo, por aquellos desolados pasillos, cuando de pronto lo sintió,... Alguien acababa de sujetarle el brazo y como acto reflejo sacó su varita y la colocó en la barbilla de su agresor.

Unos ojos grises tormenta le regresaron la mirada, ella tardó unos minutos en reconocerlo y tardo un poco más en bajar su varita intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

-¿eres tu...?- dijo y para su alegría su voz no tembló

-¿que...-intento decir Malfoy, se había quedado estático con ese repentino ataque, aún tenía la sensación de la varita en su rostro y esos ojos...

¡Por Merlín! podía jurar que esa mirada, lo hubiera matado si pudiera.

Pero no era todo, detrás de toda esa furia había ¿miedo? ¿Temor?, tenía algo dentro de su mirada que lo descolocó.

De Pronto y para su total desconcierto la vio soltar aquel humo mentolado por sus labios antes de colocar nuevamente ese pequeño palito entre los mismos.

-¿que acaba de pasar?-hablo para sí mismo.

-no sé, dímelo tu rubio-dijo la ojimiel como toda respuesta, mientras se encogió en hombros -yo solo caminaba cuando me agarraste de repente- indicó mientras daba una profunda calada intentando tranquilizarse

Eso pareció traerlo a la realidad -no dejare que le arruines la velada -rugió furioso

-¿qué?-consiguió decir confundida

-Tori ha esperado esto por días y no dejare que lo arruines- volvió a decir en el mismo tono

-¿de qué demonios hablas rubio?- le pregunto molesta

-ibas arruinarles la noche ¿cierto?- pregunto algo desconcertado por la cara de confusión de la chica

La leona tardo unos segundo en comprender a quienes se refería y otro minuto en darse cuenta que estaba en camino que conducía hacia los tortolos

-realmente no logro entenderte rubio- le dijo burlona

-yo por el contrario entiendo perfectamente tus intenciones-ataco

-ah ¿sí?-respondió burlona-¿y cuáles son?-

-intentan estropear la cena Tori para recuperar el amor de Potter-acusó

Cuando logró procesar lo que acaba de escuchar no pudo evitar reírse de lo inverosímil que sonaba- en serio deberías controlar lo que tomas rubio- consiguió decir entre risas

Este por otro lado no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharla reír, hasta ahora no había visto más emociones que una total indiferencia o furia.

-¿vas a negarlo?- dijo molesto

-sabes, ahora que lo analizo-dijo- creo que tu preocupación está mal orientada- siguió consiguiendo detener su risa y regresando a su habitual estado de indiferencia

-¿cómo?-dijo confuso

-¿no deberías preocuparte mejor por cuidar que tu amiga no se involucre por según TU un mujeriego como Harry?- le dijo

-¿crees que no lo he intentado?-bufó frustrado- pero está empecinada con el- dijo molesto

-entonces optaste por atacar la parte "mala" ¿cierto?- analizó

-mm ¿si?-a donde quería llegar esa leona

-ciertamente es viable- dijo pensativa

-entonces ¿los dejará tranquilos?-pregunto

-siempre que Harry quiera- dijo a pesar de que por fuera lucía indiferente, por dentro encontraba divertida la situación y más al ver como el rubio había malinterpretado todo.

-lo haría, si te alejaras - reclamo molesto

-créeme le molestaría más si hiciera eso rubio- dijo burlona

-aléjate de ellos-amenazó

-¿y si no lo hago? -odiaba que le dieran órdenes- ¿qué harás rubiecito?

-no quieres saberlo - siseo

-a mí nadie me amenaza o me da órdenes rubio de bote- dijo ahora molesta, comenzaba a cansarse la actitud de ese chico

-soy rubio natural- rugió molesto

-como sea - respondió indiferente- ya me cansaste -sin más reanudo su marcha optando irse por el lado contrario, tomó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus labios

-quedas advertida Granger -soltó mientras la veía alejarse

Esta como toda respuesta solo atino a verlo por sobre su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona y expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones, sin detenerse.

Draco no sabía por qué esa última imagen le quedó grabada, se veía tan misteriosa y encantadora con esa sonrisa y más debido a que la luz de la luna hacía un excelente contraste con la oscuridad de los pasillos enviando la luz justa para iluminar su rostro y sus delicadas facciones mientras veía el humo salir de su jugoso labios y ese brillo travieso en su mirada sin duda alguna, una cautivadora imagen

Resoplo molesto por el rumbo de sus pensamiento y rogó a todas las deidades que al menos Tori reaccionar y viera la clase de persona que era su amado y rechazara la segura propuesta que le harían esta noche.

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó guiar por los brazos de morfeo, recordando unos encantadores y traviesos ojos amielados.


	6. Chapter 6-ATAQUE

_Resoplo molesto por el rumbo de sus pensamiento y rogó a todas las deidades que al menos Tori reaccionar y viera la clase de persona que era su amado y rechazara la segura propuesta que le harían esta noche. _

_Sin más se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó guiar por los brazos de morfeo, recordando unos encantadores y traviesos ojos amielados. _

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba en compañía de sus amigos y compañeros de casa, le bastó una sola mirada a la cara de felicidad de la que consideraba su pequeña hermanita para saber que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

-Harry me pidió salir-anuncio con una deslumbrante sonrisa apenas tomó asiento frente a él.

-Felicidades-escupió molesto

-Vamos Draco podrás alegrarte un poco más- pidió poniendo una de sus mejores caras de gatito

-Sabes lo que pienso de Potter- escupió - es un engreído y un mujeriego de primera además….

-¿Hablamos de Potter o de ti?- corto Theo tomando asiento a su lado, recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte del ojigris

-Ciertamente no eres quien para hablar- tercio Pansy mientras tomaba una porción de fruta

-¿Alguien de nosotros lo es?- se burló Blaise

-Ella-dijeron a coro Theo, Pansy y Tracey señalando a Daphne

-Daph no cuenta, no tiene sentimientos dah- se burló el moreno, está ni se molestó en contestar y siguió comiendo mientras leía el Profeta

-O corazón- susurro por lo bajo Tracey

-Si tiene -defendió su hermana

-Solo que es un cubito de hielo- intento ayudar Theo

-Era de esperarse de nuestra Ice Princess - alabo Blaise dándole un guiño

-Solo no quiero que salgas lastimada- suspiro el rubio intentando retomar la conversación

-Harry no se atrevería a lastimarme -defendió la novia de este -no lo conoces

-Tal vez, la que no lo conozca seas tú - dijo sin querer desconcertando a sus amigos

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?-la voz de Daphne rompió el silencio, levantando por fin la mirada para dirigirla fijamente al platinado

-No- aun no era el momento

-Eso espero Malfoy- para nadie pasó desapercibido la amenaza implícita en su tono y más cuando ocupó su apellido.

-¿Soy yo o siento más frío? pregunto en un susurro Blaise

-Viejo, no eres el único - respondió Theo en el mismo tono

Draco los fulmino con la mirada antes de seguir con sus respectivos alimentos, detectó el momento justo cuando Potter ingreso con una estúpida sonrisa antes de buscar por toda la mesa a la menor de Clan Greengrass, la saludo con la mano efusivamente antes de tomar asiento frente a los pelirrojos y Longbottom, no sin antes lanzar una misteriosa mirada a la castaña que se encontraba en un rincón apartado, está solo rodo los ojos antes de regresar su vista al libro frente a ella.

Acción que pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para él y lo comprobó cuando esta levanto la mirada y se encontró con la suya, parecía un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar y apartó la mirada.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, sabía que el rubio ese había visto ese pequeño intercambio y por supuesto lo malinterpretaría. No tardaría en abordarla para exigir explicaciones e intentar "alejarla", sería un completo dolor de cabeza

Además tampoco podía arriesgarse a decirle nada a sus amigos, suficiente había tenido en su última discusión y sabía que estos no aguantarian un distanciamiento más.

Si les decía que habían sido descubiertos, no tardarían en insistir en dejar ese estúpido arreglo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a eso, aún no está lista para los susurró tras su espalda, las miradas de burlas y acusadoras

Definitivamente NO

Aunque eso significaría aguantarse al rubio con sus acosos constantes, con eso ultimo termino de comer y procedió a dirigirse a sus clases con el odioso profesor Wood

-Buenos días Hermione -saludó el jovial Profesor

-Buenos días Profesor-respondió secamente -

-No te parece que es un excelente día-intento conversar, esta se encogió de hombros indiferente - adoraba estos días soleados, sobretodo en mis primeros años-compartió-me encantaba ir a lago a jugar un rato con mis amigos, siempre era divertido lanzar piedras al lago y disfrutar una merienda ¿no lo crees?

-No-respondió

-Vamos me dirás que nunca lo has hecho- intentó bromear

-No-

-¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendido

-Si-

-¿Nunca?- insistió- vamos es imposible que no hayas pasado un rato junto a tus amigo en el lago-

\- Si no lo recuerda Profesor- habló con un tono que envía escalofríos al susodicho- no tenía tiempo para realizar estas "actividades" por estar preocupada por los "gestos para llamar la atención" según en palabras de su novia, eso y estar en la enfermería ¿no lo recuerda?- la cara de Oliver no podía estar más blanca y sintió el alma caer al ver la mirada de esta, tan falta de emociones pero a la vez transmitía todo eso que intento ignorar, sobretodo en su último año

-Hermione yo…...

Todo lo que estaba a punto de decir se vio cortado de repente por la multitud de alumnos entrando y con un fuerte suspiro Oliver se dio la vuelta, sabía que la ocasión se había desperdiciado una vez más

-Profesor- la voz de la leona llamándolo le dio una esperanza

-¿SI?-su voz sonó lastimosa y no pudo evitar mirarla esperanzado cuando giro

-Agradecería que se dirigiera a mí como señorita Granger – ordenó con una voz que no admitía réplicas y una mirada aún más fría cortando toda esperanza que hubiera puesto, como dejó notar con su rostro decaído y su mirada perdida

-De acuerdo señorita Granger- aceptó después de todo no tenía derecho a exigir y sin más se dirigió al frente de la clase para empezar el día.

Por otro lado la ojimiel intentaba normalizar su respiración y ahuyentar sus demonios dormidos, más cuando él comenzó a hablar de aquel tema, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presión que ejercía para evitar soltar un par de golpes, pero la gota que derramó el vaso su actitud, Hermione odiaba con todo su ser que la miraran con lastima tal como ahora lo hacía y más con esa actitud derrotada que había tomado

¡Ella nunca provoco eso!

Él lo sabía de antemano, así ¿a qué venía ahora a buscar perdón?, cuando nunca lo hizo en su momento, estaba demasiado furiosa y se conocía lo suficiente para saber que explotaría a mitad de la clase, por eso antes de que se dejaran en ridículo, tomo sus cosas y salió de la salón, aun con las miradas sorprendida de sus compañero en su espalda y con un sonoro portazo abandonó el aula

No escucho los murmullos, ni la voz del profesor intentando detenerla, lo único que importaba ahora era deshacerse de ese sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que la dominaba.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia la sala de menesteres, una vez sola y con la puerta cerrada, dio rienda suelta a todas sus emociones y su magia destrozó los muebles, incendio cuanta cosa hubiera en su camino, provocó agujeros en varias paredes.

Luces de diversos colores no dejaron de salir de su varita por mucho tiempo y en algún punto su voz se perdió, solo hasta que su brazo ya no tuvo fuerzas, hasta que su cuerpo se llenó de sudor con sus fina blusa adherida y por su rostro bajaron las ultimas lágrimas, que seco con un rápido manotazo se dejó caer en el frío suelo intentando controlar los espasmos y su respiración agitada

Desconocía cuanto tiempo paso y poco le importaba. Se quedó allí contemplando el techo con sus pensamiento hecho un lío, pero después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin se calmó, se levantó del suelo, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y limpio su rostro, su estómago rugió otra vez en busca de atención y bufo ante esto

Decidiendo que lo mejor era buscar algo de comer abandonó el lugar con rumbo a las cocinas, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando le anunciaron que no podrían darle nada por órdenes de la subdirectora a menos que fueran en las comidas y sólo en el gran comedor

Su furia nuevamente creció pero esta vez destinada a es molesta profesora, con pasos fuertes y furiosos se fue en busca de algo de comer.

Las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte estruendo que llamó la atención de todo el alumnado y con sorpresa observaron a la leona que más que nunca parecía rendirle honor a su casa, con su melena alborotada, su mirada furiosa que presagiaba peligro y su actitud imponente, se dirigió al primer sitio desocupado de su mesa, los que estaban alrededor se abrieron paso, pero esta no llegó nunca a sentarse, solo tomo una servilleta y comenzó a poner lo que estaba a su alcance

-Señorita Granger-la voz de su jefa de casa rompió el silencio sepulcral, pero la susodicha ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, siguió colocando la comida para después hacer una especie de bolsita con unos nudos y tomarla entre sus brazos dispuesta a alejarse de todo-¡señorita Granger! – insistió llamándola más fuerte y recibiendo como toda respuesta, la media vuelta de la chica y se dirigió sin más rumbo a la salida-¡señorita Granger no puede hacer eso! – regaño

La ojimiel se giró para darle una burlesca sonrisa y con una voz escalofriante- No hay nada que me lo impida- respondió decidida y reanudo su marcha

Estaba a punto de salir cuando una luz salió directo a ella y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos, quizás le hubiera impactado, pero gracias a un rápido movimiento de su mano, lo elimino y como acto reflejo un hechizo salió de su varita rumbo a su atacante.

La voz ahogada de más de uno se escuchó por todo el comedor, cuando la luz azulada proveniente de la varita de la castaña se dirigió a la sub-directora, que como veterana de guerra, tuvo la suficiente habilidad de apartarse en el momento justo… suerte que el atril detrás de ella no corrió y quedó con un feo corte a mitad de su lustrosa madera

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y bajó la atenta mirada de todos, abandono por fin la sala con portazo aún más fuerte de que llegó.

Pasaron unos mortales minutos antes de que la enfermera se dirigiera rápidamente a su compañera para verificar que no le paso nada, esa acción despertó de su letargo a los estudiantes y rápidamente todo el comedor se llenó de murmullos.

El día paso y para sorpresa de muchos, preocupación de unos pocos, la ojimiel no apareció en todo lo que restaba del día o la noche.

Pero la preocupación fue más fuerte cuando los siguientes 3 días no apareció por ningún lado, ni siquiera los fantasmas o los elfos lograron dar con su paradero para preocupación del profesorado.

Harry, Neville y Ginny estaban que se volvían locos, por más que buscaron en todos y cada uno de los sitios, la ojimiel no dio señales e incluso se escabulleron al mundo muggle, pero ninguno de sus conocidos la había visto

Fue durante la noche de su quinto día "desaparecida" cuando por fin atravesó las puertas del comedor y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, tomó lugar en su sitio.

Un rincón de lo más apartado de todos y no es como si alguien estuviera dispuesto a acercarse, bueno tal vez tres personas pero una mirada decidida y fulminante le dio a entender que más les valía no acercarse

Herms era consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor y la imagen que tenía ahora de ella. Pero decidió no prestar atención y se centró llenar su estómago que lloraba por se satisfecho; No fue hasta que estuvo a punto de terminar cuando sintió una presencia su lado

-Señorita Granger – habló la voz del director-agradecería que cuando termine sus respectivos alimento pasara a verme a mi despacho- pidió

La leona ni se molestó en levantar la mirada o responder, se encogió en hombros y siguió comiendo, aún no se decidía si tomar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate o de pie de calabaza,

-Yo que usted tomaría ambos- habló de nuevo el director percatándose del dilema de la chica- los elfos se han esforzado y les ha quedado delicioso- compartió para sorpresa de todos y cada uno que estaban atentos a la plática

Hermione lo pensó, sin más procedió a poner ambos en su plato y los degusto -ciertamente tiene razón, los elfos pusieron mucho empeño- le concedió al viejo profesor

El profesor dio una suave risa – disfrute de su postre señorita Granger y la espero en mi despacho – dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida

Hermione desgusto con total tranquilidad su postre e incluso se sirvió una porción más de chocolate y cuando estuvo satisfecha, retiró la servilleta de su regazo y procedió a retirarse lo que generó las miradas y los murmullos de todos

Una vez frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, se preguntó cómo diablos ingresar pero antes de siquiera esperarlo, esta se movió dejándola pasar, rápidamente subió y dio unos pequeños toques a la puerta para anunciarse

-Pase- respondió la tranquila voz del profesor- tome asiento señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando – le dijo apenas entró y para fastidio de la leona se percató que los jefes de las casas se encontraban presentes – un caramelo de limón- ofreció el anciano y está declinó con un movimiento de cabeza

-Albus- regaño la voz de la transformista

-No comas ansias Minerva – tranquilizo el director – ¿sabe por qué se encuentra aquí señorita Granger? -pregunto calmadamente

La implicada se limitó asentir

-Hable Granger – rugió molesta su jefa

Esta solo rodo los ojos fastidiada, lo que gano más molestia de parte de la escocesa

-¡Esto es inconcebible Albus!- dijo furiosa

-Minerva tranquilízate- calmo – agradecería señorita que respondiera apropiadamente y dejará de un lado su gestos – pidió

-De acuerdo- aceptó no muy convencida

-Hace unos días hubo un pequeño percance y agradecería que me diera su punto de vista- comenzó

-Me atacaron y respondí- dijo sin más

-No es verdad – salto furiosa la profesora McGonagall- le hable antes de eso y le ordene que no se marchará, usted me ignoro y procedí a detenerla con un hechizo paralizante- relato

-¿Qué dice sobre eso señorita Granger?-Dijo viejo con el mismo tono conciliador.

-Es verdad – concedió para sorpresa de todos- usted acaba de escuchar que la profesora me atacó primero- soltó y los jadeo provenientes de los jefes de la casa de los cuervos y la de los tejones se escucharon audiblemente, por otro lado el jefe de las serpientes intentaba por todos los medio cubrir su risa con una falsa tos

-esto es inconcebible, me niego a seguir con esto- bramó la jefa de los leones

-Señorita Granger podría tomar en serio esta situación – pidió mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz

-Estoy siendo seria- dijo como toda respuesta

-Está tergiversando todo lo ocurrido-acusó la transformista

-¿Entonces profesora? ¿Va a negar que usted fue la primera en levantar su varita?- preguntó con un extraño brillo en su mirada

-No lo hice para atacar – respondió- ¡usted sobre reacciono!-

-Está ignorando la pregunto- acuso- lanzó un hechizo paralizante a un oponente quede le daba la espalda-añadió con una seriedad preocupante e ignoró deliberadamente el segundo comentario.- ¿es verdad o no?

-Sí-acepto a regañadientes- Pero usted no era un oponente, además que se negó a acatar orden y…

-Su orden no tenía un fundamento- corto nuevamente.

-Claro que lo tenía- dijo ofendida- usted intentaba escapar de la almuerzo….

-Que yo recuerde en ningún lugar dice que los estudiantes estamos obligados a tomar los alimentos en el comedor, estos solo serán obligatorios en una emergencia u ocasión especial y solo será en las cenas, reglamento de Hogwarts versículo 45 página 3087 ¿o me equivoco señor?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Dumbledore que suspiro negando.

-Usted ha estado saltándose las comidas todo el tiempo- acusó ignorando deliberadamente todo lo dicho por la castaña.

\- Y por eso le ha prohibido a los elfos brindarme cualquier alimento ¿cierto? -reclamo burlona- a menos claro que se en la horas especificadas y solo dentro del gran comedor-se burló, ella no se dejaría derrotar fácilmente

-Es un forma de que puedas relacionarte con los demás-levantó la voz

¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – le restregó-no entiende que no quiero hablar con nadie

¡No puede seguir así!- gritó- se niega a recibir ayuda

-Se refiere a esa "ayuda", al obligarme a pasar MI tiempo libre a hacerla de elfo doméstico para los demás profesores – acusó- todo los días tengo que desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo, regando plantas, acomodando libros o pesando ingredientes como si no tuviera más nada que hacer – para alivio de la ojimiel, los profesores tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados- ¿esa es su ayuda?, enviarme profesor tras profesor para hacer tareas sin importancia, ¿con la esperanza de que me decida a hablar?-el comentario no puedo salir más burlón.

-Si eso funciona, pues si- sentencio sin animarse a ceder- creo que es lo mejor para usted

-Ni siquiera sabe que es lo mejor para MI, todo esto lo hace porque cree que eso calmara su conciencia- soltó y se arrepintió al instante cuando estas palabras salieron y más cuando los ojos verdes de la profesora se abrieron con sorpresa y culpabilidad- ¿cree que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó todo esta ayuda repentina ?- Si ya había salido, no le quedaba más que otra alternativa más que sacarlo-"esto" no lo hace por mí, lo hace por usted, por qué cree que de esa manera se sentirá menos culpable con lo que pasó – en su voz se detectaba todo el rencor que sentía- pero lamento informarle que vivirá con eso toda su vida, ¡así como lo vivo YO cada maldito momento de MI vida!... nunca podré olvidarlo, porque todos los días me levanto viendo esta horrorosa cicatriz – sin más levanto su jersey dejando ver una cicatriz en forma de serpiente que se enrollaba en su antebrazo izquierdo

Escucho el jadeo de horror proveniente de la profesora Sprout, vio el rostro horrorizado del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, el profesor Snape no dejaba de ver la cicatriz en su brazo y tal vez relacionándola con algo que tan bien conocía.

-¿Aun así tienen el descaro de decirme que sobre reacciono?, -bufo-lamento decirle que no fue una "sobre reacción"….. Fue instinto de supervivencia-dijo con rencor- porque mi edad he tenido que desarrollarlo, puesto que las personas que se "suponía" debía cuidarme y protegerme, ¡jamás lo hicieron! y como consecuencia tengo este lindo adorno en mi piel-dijo con todo el desprecio que logró conseguir

Por otro lado Dumbledore no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y la miraba fijamente con los dedos entrelazado bajo su barbilla, mientras la profesora McGonagall no podía verla a la cara.

-Creo señorita Granger….. Que es mejor que vaya a su dormitorio a descansar-hablo por fin- tal vez…. en otro momento podamos retomar el tema – dijo para desconcierto de todos

La ojimiel suspiro y rápidamente ocultó su cicatriz antes de abandonar el despacho, dejando un caos en la conciencia de cada uno de los jefes de casa.


	7. Chapter 7-ODIO

_Por otro lado Dumbledore no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y la miraba fijamente con los dedos entrelazado bajo su barbilla, mientras la profesora McGonagall no podía verla a la cara. _

_-creo señorita Granger que es mejor que vaya a su dormitorio a descansar-hablo por fin- tal vez en otro momento podamos retomar el tema – dijo para desconcierto de todos_

La ojimiel suspiro y rápidamente ocultó su cicatriz antes de abandonar el despacho, dejando un caos en la conciencia de cada uno de los jefes de casa.

No había terminado de dar un paso en su sala común cuando se tres personas le cerraron el paso

-¿dónde estabas? -exigió saber Harry

-ahora no- dijo como toda respuesta abriéndose camino

-Hermione no estoy de ánimos- intento que si voz no sonara a reclamo

-yo tampoco- gruño

-Entonces dime ¿dónde diablos te metiste?- gruño

-Te dije que ahora no- insistió pasar pero ese par le timo de las manos

-Entonces dinos ¿qué sucedió?-exigió el rubio

-NO, Es el momento- Suspiro realmente cansada

-¿Entonces cuando? -grito realmente harto el pelinegro

-¡No tengo ni puta idea Potter!-gritó rompiendo por fin- no tengo ganas de decirte nada, ni hoy, ni mañana y tal vez nunca te lo diga, pero sabes ¿por qué? por qué jamás lo entenderías y ahora apártate de mi camino, antes que te quite a punta de varita-la furia era tan previsible que por su propia seguridad la dejaron pasar.

Ginny subió tras una gran y acalorada discusión con los amigos de la ojimiel solo para encontrarla en su lugar habitual junto a la ventana con unos cigarrillos y una botella de Whisky de fuego entre las manos

Se acercó cautelosa a la chica, que ni se inmuto por su presencia y contempló tras la ventana la majestuosa vista que ofrecía al bosque prohibido

-Ellos estaban realmente preocupados-habló despacio

-Lo sé-contesto cansada

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que Hermione le ofreció la botella que tenía entre manos

Ginny a pesar de no estar acostumbrada la bebió y tosió un poco por lo fuerte de la bebida, no sabía en nada como la que había tomado

-¿Fuerte verdad?

-¿Qué demonio es?- preguntó mientras examinaba la botella

-Una de las mejores reservas y más añejas, -respondió orgullosa-

-¿Por qué rayos tomas…. esto?-espetó sin dejar de mirar minuciosamente la botella

-las normales ya no tienen el mismo efecto-respondió encogiéndose en hombros y tomando la botella de sus manos antes de darle un gran sorbo

-No quiero imaginar cuanto has tenido que beber para lograr tal hazaña-se burló

-Más de lo que imaginas-respondió en el mismo tono

-¿Dónde estuviste estos días?-preguntó mientras bebía cuidadosamente de la botella y evitando mirarla a los ojos

-En el castillo-contestó

-¡Imposible!-acusó-con los chicos buscamos en todas partes e incluso en el mundo muggle, que por cierto es sorprendente -compartió recordando con alegría aquella pequeña escapada

-¿Verdad que sí? ¿a dónde te llevaron?-intento cambiar de tema

-Unos bares que estaban buenísimos y otros sitios que no tengo idea que eran pero fue ASOMBROSO

-Y eso que no conoces nada de eso- se burló pensando lo que haría una chica como Ginny en los grandes almacenes

-Lo sé-suspiro lamentándolo

-Será un poco difícil ir ahora, puesto que los profesores estarán pendiente,….pero creo que podríamos intentarlo en alguna escapada a Hogsmeade o vacaciones -dijo sin pensar la ojimiel, ganándose una sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja

-¿No te molestara que te vean conmigo?-pregunto aun sorprendida

-¿Qué?- respondió Hermione desconcertada. Viendo la mirada de ilusión de su compañera- hable en voz alta ¿verdad?- cayendo en cuenta en lo que había dicho y solo en asentimiento energético de la chica lo confirmo, así que con un fuerte suspiro habló nuevamente- de acuerdo puedo llevarte…solo nos pondremos de acuerdo y nadie debe enterarse ¿entendido?

-Sí, si, por supuesto- aceptó feliz- muchas gracias Hems – agradeció tomando las manos de la desconcertada castaña – no sabes lo feliz que me hace

-Cla…claro- dijo nerviosa y calmadamente liberó sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar a su cama. **Demasiadas emociones por hoy** -Buenas noches – se despidió de su compañera antes de correr los doseles de su cama

-Buenas noches Hermione- respondió feliz

El ruido de su despertador le dio los buenos días a una cansada leona, estiró la mano para apagar el molesto sonido y con un gran suspiro se sentó tallando sus ojos intentando eliminar los rastros de su sueño para después comenzar a estirarse cual gato

Corrió los doseles y observó a su alrededor. Su compañera dormía plácidamente en su cama, con montones de revistas a su alrededor y un par de pergaminos

El silencio y tranquilidad predominaban en la habitación. Era los que más le gustaba.

Tomó un par de zapatos deportivos y se cambió su pijama con calma y con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Salió de la habitación, caminó por los desolados y unos oscuros pasillos antes que el aire de la madrugada alborotara aún más su cabellera caminando con rumbo al lago, admiro el paisaje frente a ella

Le encantaba mirar cuando el astro rey hacia su deslumbrante entrada con su reflejo en las oscuras y tranquilas aguas, mientras estiraba su cuerpo, antes de empezar a trotar por toda la orilla, al principio comenzó lento pero conforme su mente despejada y con ella todos los pensamientos y emociones, comenzó a correr como si no hubiera mañana

Mantuvo ese ritmo de ida y vuelta por todo el lago, hasta que sus pulmones ardían y sus rodillas comenzaron a ceder, por lo que decidió parar y apoyar sus manos en las rodillas buscando más aire para sus pulmones. Cuando estos se regularizaron y las piernas dejaron de temblar reanudó su caminata a un ritmo más cómodo hasta que la ventana que daba a las cocinas se encendió

Los elfos comenzaban su día y con ello la vida en gran castillo, por lo que comenzó a encaminarse rumbo a su torre pues sabía que en escasas horas comenzará a despertar todo el castillo para comenzar el día

Entro con cuidado a su habitación tomó sus cosas de aseo y un uniforme antes de salir nuevamente

Las duchas estaban desiertas por lo que con gran alegría tomó una de sus favoritas, una de las más grandes, que incluso poseía una pequeña tina, vertió un par de esencias antes de adentrarse, enseguida sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua caliente, cerró los ojos y dejó descansar, su cuerpo y su mente.

Ignoro el tiempo y sus pensamiento, dejó la mente en blanco y se concentró en sentir los aromas y la textura del jabón en su piel, aprovechó el momento para sacar un par de tratamientos muggles y colocarlos diligentemente en su cabello junto con un par más para su cuerpo, una vez que el agua se enfrió y se sintió totalmente limpia salió. Se colocó un par de cremas y peino diligentemente su larga cabellera que gracias a los años y tratamientos, esta estaba más manejable dejando formarse largas y definidas ondas.

Se admiró en un espejo y satisfecha tomó sus cosas y abandono la ducha, estaba por salir cuando sintió a alguien chocar contra ella

-Lo siento-se disculpó una pequeña de primero que un se tallaba los ojos, mientras sostenía sus cosas en su brazos, sin embargo al quitar la mano y ver a la ojimiel parada delante de ella, deseo seguir durmiendo y con miedo, se apartó rápidamente mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez

A esta su actitud la desconcertó, la vio mirarla asustada y como perdía color antes de tensarse y seguir murmurando sus disculpas, con un seco movimiento de cabeza las acepto y retomó su caminata. Pensando en la extraña actitud de la niña

De regreso a su habitación colocó sus enseres en el baúl, mientras buscaba un par de libros y cosas de la escuela, buscó su olvidada mochila y preparó todo para su día.

Antes de salir, vio a Ginny tan plácidamente durmiendo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Ginny- llamó suavemente sin recibir respuesta- gin- intento más fuerte –Ginebra – grito mientras sacudía a la nombrada, esta solo se movió dándole la espalda, Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras una traviesa sonrisa surcaba su rostro y con calma tomó su mochila se la colgó a los hombros, busco un objeto que pudiera servirle. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarlo, lo tomó en sus manos mientras hacía complicados movimientos y murmuraba un par de cosas.

Con gran calma colocó el pequeño oso de felpa a un lado del rostro de la pelirroja y se dirigió a la puerta con una gran y escalofriante sonrisa, la cerró escuchando los gritos que el "inofensivo" osito daba

Durante su trayecto al gran comedor las cosas se pusieron raras en su opinión, sentía un par de miradas y ya no pasaba tan desapercibida, concluyó que debía tratarse de los acontecimientos anteriores. Pero no le prestó gran importancias**, en un par de días todo se olvidaran** pensó, mientras tomaba su respectivo lugar en la gran mesa que como siempre acostumbraba estaba vacía solo había un par de alumnos de otras casas que lanzaban fugaces miradas a su persona

Mientras lo minutos pasaban y la comida iba apareciendo, junto con la oleadas de alumnos, la leona degustaba tranquilamente sus alimentos leyendo su libro de DCAO, sin embargo al sentir una mirada matadora le hizo apartar su vista de su interesante lectura

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué sorpresa ?– hablo Neville mirando a una enfurecida pelirroja – ¿te caíste de la cama? -Bromeo el chico al verla tan temprano en el desayuno

\- casi – respondió entre diente mirando con furia a cierta castaña

-ya veo- se rio el rubio al seguir la mirada de la chica- hizo de la suyas ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue? _¿Aquamenti? ¿Sonorus? ¿Levicorpus?_ – pregunto con diversión

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertada

-No me diga que uso un_…... ¿ incendio?_ – Dijo preocupado - dijo que no lo haría de nuevo

-¿Uso un incendio para despertarte?- pregunto abriendo enormemente los ojos

-¿No lo uso en ti?- pregunto y suspiró aliviado cuando está negó

-¿Realmente lo hizo?- preguntó temerosa

-¿Quién hizo? ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry llegando y tomando asiento a lado del rubio

\- él puede responderte – señaló Neville sonriente

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto este intrigado

\- ¡Hermione te levantó con un incendio?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley, el estremecimiento junto a la repentina palidez del pelinegro lo confirmo

¿Por….por que …lo…lo preguntas?- hablo temeroso

-Ginny ha sido víctima de una de sus "Llamados" -compartió Neville

-¿Cuál te tocó?- preguntaron entre temerosos y divertidos

\- encanto un osito para que no parara de gritar y pegarme con sus espinositas patas, mientras no paraba de preguntar cosas- compartió molesta

\- una inofensiva – dijeron al unísono los chicos mientras suspiraban aliviados

¿Inofensiva?- dijo alterada-esa maldita cosa no para de gritar y lanzar preguntas, si lo metía al baúl aparecía nuevamente en mi cama- relato molesta

-sigue siendo inofensiva – dijo Harry encogiéndose en hombro restándole importancia

¿Y que sería lo "grave"? Preguntó mientras rodaba los ojos

-un incendio a tu cama -respondió Harry

-Que te arroje lazo del diablo mientras duermes- siguió Neville

La pelirroja solo atino a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos mientras alternaba la mirada en cada uno y estos se encogían en hombros restándole importancia

-Ha hecho peores –confirmó el Rubio

-Hermione tiene una vena vengativa y bromista muy grave, créeme jamás quieres estar en el blanco de su mira- compartió Harry

-¿Por …..qué?- preguntó con miedo

\- ella fue educada por los mejores bromistas y otros tipos que lo último que quisiera seria molestarla,- compartió- puede ser peor que Fred y George

-peores que mis hermanos- dijo escandalizada

-peores que los gemelos- confirmaron

-¿Quién es peor que los gemelos?- preguntó Ron sentándose y comenzando a llenar su plato

-nadie -respondieron rápidamente, Ron los miro sospechosamente antes de encogerse en hombros y comenzar a engullir todo a su alrededor

Los demás copiaron su ejemplo más calmados, comían tranquilamente cuando los murmullos los obligaron a prestar atención y observaron como la ojimiel se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia la puerta conforme se alejaba los murmullos se alzaban más

-vaya realmente da miedo – se estremeció Ron al verla marcharse

-sí,-apoyo Dean- escucho que esta mañana intimido a una de primero-compartió

Harry, Neville y Ginny se miraron preocupados

-Parvati me dijo que incluso varias de las chicas se quedaron esperando es su habitación hasta que se fuera- añadió Seamus

-¿por qué?-preguntó con cautela Neville

-temen que las ataque – respondió Dean – dicen que ayer atacó nuevamente a McGonagall, la vieron salir del despacho del director alterada

-se dice que incluso la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick intervinieron o algo así, pues ellos igual salieron raros de esa junta y…...

-Miren la hora, llegaremos tarde-cortó Harry de repente

-demonio Wood nos castigará -maldijo Ron ante de que los 6 se apresuraron rumbo a las aulas del ex-jugador

-sin embargo al llegar al lugar se percataron que todos se encontraba fuera incluidos los Sly´s

-¿Qué sucede? pregunto Ginny

-Granger está dentro con el profesor Wood parece que pelean- compartió Lavender

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron preocupados

-Sí, Diane llegó justo cuando la clase iba a comenzar y escuchó los gritos, pero creo que alguien los silencio pues no se escucha nada

-Y por qué no han entrado-se preocupó Harry

-podría lastimarnos- se justificó Parvati escandalizada

Harry le dio una mirada fúrica antes de empujar a todos para llegar a las puerta, más cuando se disponía a abrirla, esta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un alterado profesor. Su aspecto dejaba poco que desear, el cabello revuelto, la túnica desarreglada, pero su semblante era el preocupante se veía enojado, frustrado pero sobretodo derrotado.

-adelante – hablo e intentó recomponerse y con un ademán los invito a entrar

Los alumnos comenzaron a adentrarse en medio de murmullos que solo incrementaron al ver a la ahora famosa leona sentada impasible y con una mirada fría al final del salón.

-muy buen chicos comenzaremos la clase- hablo la fuerte voz del profesor acallando los murmullos

-Pansy podrías empezar a leer donde nos quedamos – indico y rápidamente se escucharon los ruidos de los libros abrirse y la voz de su compañera comenzar con la indicación

Harry miro preocupado a su cuasi hermana, mantenía la vista clavada en uno de los ventanales, su semblante dejaba mucho que desear y desprendía un aura de peligro que te erizaba la piel. No había sacado ni sus libros o pergaminos y se limitaba a ignorar a todos a su alrededor.

El ruido de las campanadas anunciando el fin de la clase trajo la trajo devuelta a la realidad, sin esperar nada o a nadie tomó su mochila que seguía intacta desde que entró. Con la frente en alto y mirada altiva paso por delante de todos, sin importarle la voz de su profesor dando las últimas indicaciones, el ruido de la puerta cerrarse acallo todo el salón y anunció su salida

En su clase de encantamientos las cosas no parecieron mejorar, atrajo otra vez miradas y murmullos, pero gracias a Merlín por lo menos no tuvo que soportar una de las "pláticas" que ciertos profesores parecían querer

La clase pasó tranquila mientras se limitaba a prestar atención y escribir lo que le parecía importante en sus pergaminos, no fue hasta el final de la clase cuando la cosa se torció

-señorita Granger podría quedarse un momento- habló la tranquila y suave voz del mitad duende antes de que la campana anunciaba el fin de su clase

-No- exclamó firmemente intentando controlar su temperamento

-¿disculpe?- preguntó con escepticismo mientras la voz de sus alumno comenzaba a surgir por todo el salón

-no tengo el tiempo y la paciencia para seguir jugando- respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas con furia – creo que fui clara la última vez – dijo mientras con una mirada le hacía recordar la última conversación que tuvieron.

El profesor desvió la mirada avergonzado y Hermione aprovechó para salir del aula

Esta situación se repitió con cada uno de los profesores de las siguientes clases y para la hora del almuerzo no había alumno en Hogwarts que no estuviera enterado

La situación se agravó cuando incluso sucedió con el temido profesor de pociones

Este miraba a la leona que se negó a su orden, antes de ordenarle a los demás de la clase que salieran apresuradamente

-¿algo que deba saber señorita Granger? ¿Tiene algo más importante que realizar?- su tono de voz a pesar de sonar sin emoción pudo detectar algo de sarcasmo y un algo pequeño de ¿preocupación?

-no señor, pero fui clara al decir la última vez que no deseo perder mi tiempo en labores mundanas- hablo firme la voz de la chica

-ya veo, entonces la realización de pociones es una labor "mundana" -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-No- exclamó escandalizada- ¿me dejara realizar pociones? -Preguntó escéptica

-¿creí que no quería perder su tiempo?- el profesor se encontraba divertido aunque no lo demostrara

-No es así- aclaro rápidamente

-entonces debo tomar eso como que "cederá" su valioso tiempo en realizar pociones "sin

Importancia" los siguientes dos semanas

-Sí -respondió feliz

De acuerdo señorita Granger puede retirarse le indico con un movimiento de mano

-¿profesor?- habló la chica nuevamente desde la puerta

-¿Que más quiere Granger? -dijo fastidiado

-¿por qué yo?-Pregunto

\- Es una de las pocas que estoy seguro, que no incendiara los caldero-le respondió sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que calificaba

-¿y?-insistió

-¿Qué le hace pensar que hay más?- dijo levantando una ceja y apartando la vista de los pergaminos para mirarla

-Por qué sé que hay más personas que no "quemarían la caladeras" y no los veo aquí- respondió con astucia

El profesor sonrió internamente ante la deducción de la chica

El director cree que sería un justo castigo

-¿Castigo?-preguntó molesta

-el atacar a un profesor, no es algo que se deje pasar- dijo como toda respuesta

\- ya veo -dijo con furia contenida- permiso-dijo antes de abandonar el salón

Era el colmo ¿castigada? ¿Por defenderse? ¿Ese viejo se encontraba más senil? Realmente este sitio era de locos

Hermione decidió recorrer los pasillos para calmarse y evitar hechizar a alguien. No podía creer las cosas que le pasaban, tampoco pasan desapercibidos los murmullos y la mirada que le daban, recordando a las de su infancia con la diferencia que ahora parecían temerle bufo por lo irónico que resultaba

Pasaba los baños abandonados del segundo piso cuando unas risas burlonas y unos golpes la hicieron detenerse, se asomó para ver a unas chicas de Ravenclaw acorralar a una rubia

Odiaba a los abusivos, pero ese no era su problema estaba por darse media vuelta cuando el llanto lastimero de la chica y sus palabras trajeron a su mente terribles recuerdos

-solo hablábamos – escuchó que decía, pero en su mente recordaba esas mismas palabra salir de su boca- no hicimos nada

-a otro con ese cuento Lunática- dijo una de ellas – voy a enseñarte cuál es tu lugar

Pero antes de siquiera pronunciar el hechizo, esta salió volando, sus compañeras se giraron varita en mano para buscar a la osada que se había atrevido a atacarlas más grande fue su sorpresa de toparse con una impasible y molesta leona

-Gra….Granger- tartamudeo una de las 5

\- largo- ordeno con voz de ultratumba

Ninguna se atrevió a cuestionar, tomarán a su compañera que había ido a parar en los lavabos y corrieron

Hermione la observó marcharse antes de mirar a la rubia que temblaba en uno de los cubículos, vio que no tenía más que una mejilla roja, así que sacó un pequeño frasco de su mochila y se lo arrojó. Está lo agarro con cuidado.

-2 veces al día – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir dejando a una estupefacta ojigris

Realmente no sabía hasta dónde llegaba la maldad de las personas, odiaba a los bravucones, toda su vida lidiando con gente despreciable que te odiaba por pensar o ser diferente, despreciaba a ese tipo de personas que se sentían con el derecho de ordenar en tu vida.

Realmente no los soportaba….

-hola de nuevo, lamento la espera, en fin espero que les haya agradado

Saludos a todos los que me siguen y me alegran con sus comentarios

Lalita Rey.-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, aunque no creo que para ti sea lo mismo jaja, pero en fin espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo y espero leernos pronto, saludos

-Guest.-listooo

Kira.- afortunadamente no me ha abandonado así que tengo un par más en edición, después de eso ya veremos que hacer T.T, y tranquila no comas ansias, esta historia no pienso alargarla demasiado….espero… saludos igualmente y espero que te encuentres de maravilla

Marisol.- la cosas aún no se resuelven pero ya verás que pronto se aclararan un poco, gracias por los comentarios y saludos

Muy bien eso ha sido todo por hoy espero vernos pronto….. Quizás este fin o el miércoles, les dejo que decidan. Además espero que todos se encuentren bien en casa y ayudarlos un poco a despejarse con mis locas ideas, saludos


	8. Chapter 8-Chocolate

_-Gra….Granger- tartamudeo una de las 5_

_\- largo- ordeno con voz de ultratumba_

_Ninguna se atrevió a cuestionar, tomaron a su compañera que había ido a parar en los lavabos y corrieron_

_Hermione la observó marcharse ante de mirar a la rubia que temblaba en uno de los cubículos, vio que no tenía más que la mejilla roja, así que sacó un pequeño frasco de su mochila y se lo arrojó. Está lo agarro con cuidado. _

_-2 veces al día – fue todo lo que le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y salir dejando a una estupefacta ojigris_

_Realmente no sabía hasta dónde llegaba la maldad de las personas odiaba a los bravucones, toda su vida lidiando con gente despreciable que te odiaba por pensar o ser diferente, odiaba a ese tipo de personas que se sentían con el derecho de ordenar en tu vida._

_Realmente no los soportaba…._

Así sin querer se encontró de pie frente al sauce boxeador

Tal vez algo de distracción ayudará, sonrió ante lo pensado y se adentró no sin antes inmovilizarlo

Llegó hasta su habilitación. Se cambió de ropa tomó su celular, su varita de repuesto y desapareció

Apareció nuevamente en un sucio callejón, camino hacia uno de los mejores sitios de Londres, el lugar estaba a reventar, había una larga cola para entrar que era custodiada por dos mastodontes de mirada matadora, pero sonrieron al ver a la castaña acercarse

-Maxi, Scott- saludo con un cálido abrazo a tan enormes personaje

\- Pequeña ¿no andabas perdida? -Saludo sonriente Max, el de la izquierda

\- Eso dicen- dijo jugando – ¿hay alguno de los terribles?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza el lugar

\- ninguno- respondió Scott y la leona sonrío con alegría- pasare a saludar entonces-dijo dándoles un guiño y paso en medio de ambos pese a las protestas y quejas de los demás

-tendremos una noche movida – dijo Scottcon una sonrisa cuando escucho al Dj anunciar la llegada de la morena

\- de las mejores- confirmó Max al cuando el volumen subió

Hermione saludó cálidamente al recepcionista y unos meseros que pasaban, las luces de colores y los pegadizos sonidos le dieron la bienvenida, rápidamente dejó que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música mientras se dirigía a la barra

-y con ustede señores , la princesa indiscutible de la casa, la tres veces campeona y una diosa en la pistas LA PRINCESA DEL CAOS ….. ¡HA LLEGADO! se escuchó por las bocinas, Hermione sonrió mientras saludaba con una grácil reverencia al Dj

-sientan halagados chicos y tal vez algún afortunado pueda ser su suertudo acompañante esta noche.- anuncio

Hermione sintió las miradas y sonrió coqueta a unos cuantos, tal vez podría divertirse esta noche. Sin más llegó a la barra donde uno de los bartender le sirvió su acostumbrada bebida, está le agradeció con un guiño antes de beberse todo de un trago

-que sea doble esta vez Luc – pidió, el nombrado solo asistió antes de colocar nuevamente su bebida

-¿comenzando fuerte? – habló a sus espalda un chico

Hermione se giró para verlo bien.

**No estaba mal**.- pensó. Castaño, ojos verdes, moreno y alto. También tenía un coqueto hoyuelo y hubiera sido una buena compañía, si ignoraba su actitud altanera y la mirada de suficiencia que les dedicaba a sus amigos a un lado de ellos

-pero no contigo- le restregó en la cara antes de darse media vuelta y adentrarse a la marea de la pista contoneando las caderas y moviéndose al ritmo de la música dejando atrás las burlas y las risas de los amigos del tipo

Con su ¿7? u ¿8? Copa en la mano Herms no había parado de bailar, ahora se encontraba con un pelinegro de buen ver y afortunadamente este no había intentado meterle mano como los dos anteriores, pero a cambio la tentaba al bailarle tan sensual y la animaba a moverse igual, mientras se pegaba cada vez más.

-¿otro? – su ronca voz le habló al oído mientras señalaba su ya vacía copa.

\- si- respondió del mismo modo

-¿lo mismo o más fuerte? Pregunto dándole una sugestiva mirada

-mm sorpréndeme-le coqueteo y lo siguió fuera de la pista rumbo al bar, no pudo escuchar lo que pidió, pero una vez con ambas copas le tomo la mano y la guio a una de las mesas alejadas

-brindemos- preguntó mientras le pasaba su copa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-por ti, por mí y por la maravillosa noche que pasaremos- dijo sugestivamente antes de darle una sonrisa coqueta con sus blancos dientes

-salud- dijo sin más antes de chocar su copa, si bebida no está mal, era dulce y no tenía demasiado alcohol

-¿Te gusto?-pregunto el chico

-mm no está mal.- respondió dándole el último trago

-sabía que te gustaría -dijo sonriente con sus coquetos ojos azules brillando

\- me hubiera gustado más probar el tuyo- comento mientras veía darle el último sorbo a su colorido trago

-una lástima, me lo acabe- dijo apenado

-bueno puede solucionarse – le respondió mientras acercaba su rostro y capturaba sus labios, este no tardó en responder. La leona de un momento a otro término en su regazo con este acariciando su nuca con sus manos y dándole una batalla por el control del beso. Se separaron cuando el aire le hizo falta,

-Mmm…... está mucho mejor que el mío-le hizo saber

\- creo que el tuyo estaba mejor – rebatió

-demasiado dulce – le dijo-

-tendría que probarlo de nuevo para comprobarlo- la invitó

\- no hay problema- sin más se unieron una danza de lenguas, mientras su curiosas manos navegaban por su fuerte brazos hasta llegar a su marcado abdomen, delineado por encima de su camisa. El chico no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar su cintura y a delinear sus piernas estaban tan enfrascados en conocerse que ninguno notó una repentina presencia

-wow ustedes están para un video de esos que Joey adora- hablo ganando la atención de los implicados, pero sobretodo se una frustrada y molesta ojimiel -¿Qué dices princesa te interesa? Conozco a alguien que puede hacerte una gran oferta- se burló mientras recibía una mirada matadora de la chica

-Que demonios haces aquí Dan- reclamo molesta mientras se bajaba del regazo del chico para tomar asiento a un lado

-¿Qué? No puedo venir a saludar –fingió sentirse ofendido – YO... que estaba muy preocupado después de que los chicos me preguntaran si te había visto- comenzó su monólogo-así que cuando me dijeron que estas aquí corrí a asegurarme que te encontrabas bien….. ¿y que recibí a cambio? ¡Reclamos!, eres una malagradecida- era sorprendente verlo actuar, que si no lo conocías podías creerlo, pero no era el caso de la chica que solo rodaba lo ojos ante tal fingida actuación

-estoy bien -dijo – ahora largo – le ordenó

-¿ me estas corriendo?- preguntó escandalizado- ¿me dejaras solito?

-sí- respondió más fuerte. Comenzaba a molestarse

\- no deberías molestarte Mion te saldrán arrugas – hablo una voz a sus espaldas, Hermione dio un suspiro frustrada antes que un apuesto castaño se sentara frente a ella y aun lado de casi rubio que había interrumpido antes

-Derek- saludo al recién llegado- bien… ahora tienes compañía, me retiro - sin más tomó la mano de su acompañante jalándolo para ponerse de pie

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- Habló una delicada voz

-si acabamos de llegar- se quejó otra

Sin más dos chicas rubia llegaron y depositaron un beso en la mejilla de la castaña y su acompañante

-buen caza- dijo una de ellas al oído de la ojimiel

-este tío está para morirse- añadio la otra

-Roxy, Bekha- saludo a las recién llegada y sabiendo que no podía evitarlo se dejó caer con desgana en el sofá

De un momento a otro dos chicos y una chica más llegaron, estos no tardaron en pedir bebidas y Granger intentaba mantener una conversación con su acompañante antes de que su estúpidos amigos llegaran y le estropearon el ligue

-ven Mion vamos a bailar – dijo un fuerte moreno antes que de un jalón la sacara de los brazos del pelinegro que tan cómodamente hablaban

-¿tanto me odian? – le pregunto mientras se dirigía a la pista

Este se rio mientras la arrastraba hasta un lugar donde pudieran moverse libremente

-para nada – aseguró

-Y entonces por qué siempre me arruinan los ligues – reclamo molesta

-aun eres muy peque, tenemos que cuidarte – le dijo

-Solo tienes 3 años más que yo y Regina es un año más grande – siguió

-No vas hacer que cambiemos de opinión- le aseguro- eres nuestra peque, no lo olvides – le dijo mientras le revolvía la cabellera

Esta bufo molesta e intentó regresar, pero la insistencia de su nueva pareja de baile la obligó a desistir, sabía que más nada podía hacer

-¿ y Alex?- Pregunto cuando regresó a la mesa

-¿Quién? -Preguntaron confusos

-el peligro buenote que me acompañaba- aclaro rodando los ojos

\- Ah….. Acompañó a Bekha al baño- dijo Derek sonriente

-¿es enserio?- le acaban de joder completamente la noche

\- si,…... mira allí vienen – dijo señalando a la rubia que se despidió de un fuerte beso del chico antes de encaminarse sonriente a la mesa

\- ¿Qué?- dijo al ver la mirada interrogante de la leona

-¿Otra vez?-reclamo

-créeme esta vez te salve, era mejor el de la vez pasada, recuerdas el pelirrojo del tatuaje- le dijo –¿o era castaño?

\- Suficiente me largo- anuncio tomando sus cosas

\- vamos ni es para tanto Mion- habló Derek – si tanto quieres te conseguimos otro más….. Decente- ofreció

\- olvídalo, estoy harta de su sobreprotección y de que intenten alejarme de todo los tíos

-No intentamos alejarte de todo los tíos-trato de calmar Dan- solo de los que no nos parecen apropiados

-que son todos lo de aquí- dijo rodando lo ojos

-aquí no hay tíos decentes – hablo Becka-

-¿y YO que soy?- habló la voz de un recién llegado era pelinegro con el cabello largo y lleno de rizos que le daban un aire coqueto pero sumamente atractivo

-el peor de todos – contestaron al unísono

-olvídenlo me marcho-

-Vamos quédate un rato más- insistieron

-Tengo colegio mañana – le hizo saber - y ya falte demasiado

-Cierto Franky nos llamó preocupado – recordó Roxy – ¿todo bien?

-estoy solucionándolo- le hizo saber mientras tomaba una cerveza

-Tu dinos e iremos a golpea a quien sea necesario – aseguraron los chicos

\- tranquilo puedo resolverlo, en fin no vemos – se despidió y se encamino a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de todos

Apareció nuevamente en la su habitación de la casa embrujada, dejo su teléfono y cambió su varita. Con alegría vio una de botella de su whisky preferido la abrió y fue tomando mientras se encaminaba al castillo, había un poco de frío por lo que, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con uno más de su vicios, encendió su cigarrillo y caminó tranquila por los desiertos pasillo, pronto los rayos de la luna se filtraban por las ventanas iluminando tenuemente

Hermione realmente le encantaba la vista

Camino hasta su torre y después de recibir un regaño de la dama gorda por las condiciones y la hora de llegada para después amenazarla con prenderle fuego acercando su cigarrillo. Esta abrió rápidamente, Herms le recordó no abrir la boca a ella y todos los demás cuadros amenazándolos sutilmente con su cigarrillo, no quería sermones

Cuando por fin entró, esperaba verla desierta pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a la misma pequeña de la mañana, encogida en uno de los sillones mientras lloraba

Esta la observó con miedo, mientras intentaba cubrirse tras un grueso libro de encantamientos

-yo….yo…-tartamudeo

-no te haré nada – le aseguro mientras de un sencillo movimiento desaparecía el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos

-magia sin varita y no verbal- se sorprendió la pequeña, la mayor asintió dándole la razón

Hermione se encaminaba a las habitaciones cuando una pequeña voz la detuvo

-espera….yo…..yo- la chica había hablado sin pensar y ahora se enfrentaba a una de las peores y temidas estudiantes del colegio o eso se murmuraba-¿puedes ayudarme? -Soltó una vez más

La ojimiel levantó una ceja con duda

-bueno tu…tu acabas de hacer es…eso y solo…solo alguien…..fuerte puede hacerlo…..y yo … he tenido …problema y me preguntaba….si…..¿si puedes ayudarme?- soltó por fin después de una eternidad, la castaña solo asintió y se acercó a uno de los sillones

-¿con cuál tienes problemas?- por más que intentó suavizar su voz, no pudo evitar que saliera brusca, logrando que la pequeña se tensara

\- el encantamiento levitatorio- dijo rápidamente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de pedir ayuda

\- intenta levantar eso-señaló un envoltorio de dulce y nuevamente intentó suavizar lo más que pudo su voz

-la chica tomo su varita y apuntó a la envoltura antes de mover su varita en los movimientos tan ensayados y decir – _Wingardium leviosA_ – la pequeña suspiro frustrada al ver que no funcionó e intento nuevamente

-lo estás haciendo mal- paro la voz de la mayor

\- los movimientos lo tienes bien, pero la pronunciación es totalmente incorrecta – le hizo saber – es leviOsa no leviosA- corrigió- inténtalo nuevamente

La pequeña suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño y concentrarse movió su varita en la direcciones correctas y precisas mientras pronunciaba -_wingardium leviOsa_\- con alegría vio la envoltura moverse en la dirección de su varita- lo hice, lo hice -exclamó feliz

-Excelente-felicito – ahora el siguiente – le dijo, está asistió feliz antes de leer el siguiente, estuvieron un rato más practicando hasta que se dio cuenta que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos

-es hora de dormir – ordeno

\- no tengo sueño – respondió mientras intentaba no bostezar

-pero yo sí- le dijo – y tu hora de dormir paso hace rato- recordó

-tengo que practicar más- se quejo

-necesitas dormir para poder concentrarte mejor y aprender en clases – le dijo- si no descansas lo suficiente nunca aprenderás nada

-¿enserio?- pregunto preocupada

-Si- aseguro – ahora a dormir- le ordenó, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la animaba a levantarse

-¿podrías ayudarme en otra ocasión?- pregunto con duda la pequeña a mitad del pasillo

-solo si prometes no decirle a nadie- le dijo

La niña la miró con duda antes de aceptar- te juro que no lo haré- aseguro- promesa de meñique- dijo extendiendo su pequeño dedito, Hermione se rio ante la acción pero aun así llevó su meñique y lo junto con el de esa pequeña

-Buenas noches- le deseo mientras subía los últimos escalones y desapareció por el pasillo, ella se quedó unos minutos más antes de apagar la chimenea y subir.

Draco veía la chimenea de su sala común crepitar, las llamas que subían y bajaban, era una actividad verdaderamente relajante que le ayudaba a acomodar sus pensamiento, pues últimamente no dejaba de pensar y para ser más específicos la dueña del revoltijo era

¡ELLA…..!

Esa castaña de Gryffindor, aquella morena de deslumbrante ojos amielados y actitud fria.

Ese personaje que había ocultado su existencia hasta hace poco más de una semana, pues ahora no había nadie en el castillo que no supiera quien era, todos le temían aunque no era para menos, ese ataque sorpresa y la fuerza del hechizo había sido algo digno de ver, sin olvidar el fuego en su mirada, su actitud orgullosa, su grácil andar y que no se preocupara por nada de lo que allí dijeran, no pestañeaba con los murmullos a sus espalda o con los dedos señalando, mantiene su actitud soberbia e impasible

Una actitud digna de su casa y eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos y cada uno de las serpientes. Habían alabado su actitud, pues era sorprendente encontrar tal espécimen en alguien que no portará los colores verde y platino, pero ella destacaba entre todos los gatitos de su casa

Era una leona….No

Era más bien una….. pantera

Una pantera que sabía ocultarse entre las sombras, solo con sus ojos brillantes y fijos en su presa que solo la notabas cuando estaba encima de ti destrozándote salvajemente entre sus fauces

¿Será igual de salvaje en la ca….?

Dragon- interrumpió Blaise sus pensamientos con alivio- pensando en chicas- dijo con morbo levantado las cejas

-¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini ?– dijo fastidiado

-¿escuchaste las nuevas?- pregunto emocionado

-¿Qué nuevas?- respondió con fastidio sabía que Zabini no se calmaría hasta soltarlo

-Granger volvió a atacar- dijo en un tono que pretendía ser confidencial, fallando miserablemente

\- no se cansan de inventar chismes – habló la tranquila voz de Theodore desde un sillón cercano y apartando la vista del libro que leía momentos antes

-este no es un chisme, ¡es verdad!- exclamó ofendido

¿Y ahora que se supone que hizo?- intervino Pansy rodando los ojo

-atacó a un grupo de sexto de Ravenclaw en los baños del segundo piso- dijo

-¿A quiénes atacó? Preguntó con curiosidad Tracey

\- Penélope y compañía-

-Oh vamos, vas a decirme que Granger sola atacó a 6 tipas y ninguna pudo defenderse – pregunto con diversión Pansy

-Clearwater está en la enfermería- hablo Tory que iba llegando – entonces es verdad que Granger fue -dijo sorprendida

-Adams misma me lo confirmo- dijo orgulloso Blaise

-¿Como saben que no mentía?-pregunto Tracey

-Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios cuando la encontré y tan amablemente me ofrecí a calmarla- los chicos rodaron los ojos ante la desfachatez de su amigo – bueno ya saben tenía que saber por qué estaba así- continuo- así que me dijo lo de Granger y que temía que está la atacara nuevamente

-no entiendo ¿cómo fueron a parar en esa casa? – suspiro Tory- no conozco realmente a Granger pero no creo que sea de las personas que atacan sin ningún motivo

Draco veía a Tory defender a quien se veía con su novio a sus espaldas y el solo pensamiento le hizo apretar las manos, tendría que arreglar ese asunto

-ciertamente -concedió Tracey-¿y no eran Clearwater y compañía las bravuconas de su casa?- apuntó

\- lo son- confirmo Pansy -escuche la semana pasada que tenían como víctima a una de su propia casa-

\- repugnante – se asqueo Theo, pues consideraba realmente bajo no defender a los compañeros de su propia casa

\- creo que los rumores han sido exagerados –apuntó Tracey

-aunque debes admitir que tienen razón justa – dijo Blaise- atacar a la profesora McGonagall, la pelea con Wood y que contestara a los demás profesores no son cosas que un alumno normal haría

-Dicen que incluso tuvo un duelo con el profesor Flitwick-

-Eso es una exageración- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos- Flitwick es un campeón de duelo, por más buena que sea Granger dudo que hubiera podido contra el

-¿Y qué me dices de la profesora Sprout?- insistió Blaise

-demasiado blanda para atacar a un alumno- contestó Draco-con el único que creo que podría, seria con ese intento de profesor Wood – dijo con desagrado y todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el rubio

\- aunque lo de responder a los profesores tampoco es mentira y los viste,-insistió Blaise- viste como desviaba su mirada

-esa es verdaderamente una incógnita- concedió Theo

-incluso se negó con Snape – apunto Tory- nadie se había atrevido a tanto

\- y nadie la ha visto después de eso-añadió Tracey

-nada más las chicas de Ravenclaw, que aseguran que tenía una aura espeluznante-dijo Theo

\- bueno…. mañana confirmaremos si sobrevivió realmente a Snape- dijo divertida Tracey

-eso si no desaparece nuevamente – dijo divertido Blaise- 5 galeones a que no lo hace

\- 5 a que regresa en una semana- apostó Tracey

\- 5 a 3 días- se unió Pansy, Tory asistió apuntando por lo mismo

-mañana se presentará en el desayuno- hablo solemne la voz del rubio ganándose un miradas curiosa de sus amigos - 10 a que lo hará mañana- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de abandonar la sala común

\- ¿y bien Theito? ¿Entras? – dijo sonriente Blaise

\- lo mismo que Draco- respondió antes de regresar su mirada a su libro sonriente

Muy temprano por la mañana el grupo de serpientes se encontraba desayunando mientras miraban ansiosamente la puerta del comedor

\- le dije que no lo haría- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia Blaise

-espera y veras – hablo con calma el rubio

\- Granger siempre es de las primeras, admítelo dragón perdiste- se burló Pansy con una sonrisa de suficiencia

De pronto las voces comenzaron a aumentar y con gran satisfacción el ojigris vio a aquella leona hacer su entrada. Altiva ignorando a todo mundo, tomo asiento en su acostumbrado lugar y con una sola mirada acallo a todos a su alrededor logrando apartar la indiscretas miradas a su persona

Draco observó atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, la vio acercarse una taza y llenarla con agua, para después con un simple pase de varita esta se calentara y verte un extraño sobre sobre la misma, lo revolvió con el ceño fruncido antes de llevárselo a los labio y poco a poco su expresión se fue ablandando aún más cuando saco un pequeño sobre del cual extrajo 2 ¿caramelos? Se veían como tales, tomó algunas frutas y algo de pan antes de abandonar nuevamente el comedor

-¿creo que hay algo que me deben?- reclamo con suficiencia

Sus amigos los miraron con fastidio antes de sacar pequeñas bolsitas y colocarlas frente a el y Nott. Levanto una ceja ante esto, más el castaño se limitó a encogerse de hombros

Tomó los galeones y los guardó en su mochila cuando vio de reojo a Potter salir apresurado del comedor

Frunció el ceño y con una seca despedida salió siguiendo a ese idiota

Lo vio doblar la esquina y lo siguió a una distancia prudente hasta que llegó al primer piso, fue espectador de cómo tomaba el brazo de la chica antes de encerrarse en un aula desocupada, intento entrar o escuchar pero esta se encontraba hechizada para evitarlo, así que pacientemente se escondió detrás de una columna

Después de ¿15? ¿20? Minutos Potter salió como un huracán del aula y con una fría tranquilidad salió la castaña. Comenzó a seguirla, la vio tomar la salida que llevaba a los jardines del castillo

-¿hasta cuando piensas seguirme?- habló con frialdad

-Te dije que te alejaras de Potter-

-Y yo recuerdo decirte que poco me importaban tus órdenes-recordo

-Estás jugando con fuego- se acercó de repente a la chica mirándola con furia,- ¿Cómo osaba decirle algo así a EL?

\- no le temo – respondió sonriendo con suficiencia – ¿ y tú rubio de bote? ¿No temes a incendiar tu "fina "cabellera? Digo después de tantas pociones para dejarla así, sería una pena que se incendiara- lo molesto

-soy ru-bio na-tu-ral – respondió marcando cada palabra con furia

-Si, si, lo que digas- dijo restándole importancia con su mano mientras se daba la media vuelta y retomaba su camino

-Detente no hemos terminado – le grito mientras la seguía pero esta lo ignoro- ¡Granger! -gritó y en solo un par de largos pasos llegó hasta ella y la tomó bruscamente del hombro

No sabía que es lo que había pasado, solo fue consciente de que en unos segundos se encontraba tirado en el piso sujetando sus partes íntimas mientras apretaba los ojos de dolor

-jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima- escucho la voz de ella y abrió los ojos para verla a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos de pronto demostraban tanta furia y molestia, jamás los había visto brillar tanto , el iris parecía chocolate fundido. Escuchó unas voces alrededor- o la siguiente vez no seré tan condescendiente- sin más se apartó bruscamente, observó cómo los estudiantes se apartaban rápidamente de su camino

-¿Dragon?- llamó la voz de Pansy con duda y este solo emitió un lastimero sonido cuando intento incorporarse, su morocha amiga llegó rápidamente a su auxilio- ¡oh por Merlín! ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

-Granger- gruño como toda respuesta


	9. Chapter 9- Venganza

**Hola lamento tardar en actualizar pero en fin.**

**Conocen en potterverso.**

_-¿Dragón?- llamó la voz de Pansy con duda y este solo emitió un lastimero sonido cuando intento incorporarse, su morocha amiga llegó rápidamente a su auxilio- ¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse._

_-Granger- dijo como toda respuesta._

Pansy fue lo suficientemente inteligente de no preguntar nada más al ver los ojos furiosos de su amigo que parecían inyectados en sangre y fijos por el lugar que suponía se había ido la leona.

El rumor de la paliza del rubio corrió como pólvora y la fama de la chica subió como espuma, más de uno salía corriendo al verla y nadie se atrevía interponerse en su camino aunque había ciertos audaces o estúpidos dependiendo el punto que quisiera verlo, que se atrevían a enfrentarla.

Tal era el caso de esos tres tipos de séptimo de la casa de los cuervos.

-¡hey!-gritó uno de ellos, el del medio-Granger te hablo – insistió – ¡detente!-se atrevió a decirle

Hermione lo ignoró y siguió caminando, rumbo al bosque – _petrificus totalus_ – el hechizo se dirigía a su espalda, pero con rápidos reflejos lo desvió con un simple pase de mano para asombro del trío de idiotas

-¿qué demonio quieres?- preguntó con enojo por su osadía

-atacaste mi novia- reclamo este -Penélope – aclaró al ver a ceja alzada con duda- la chica del baño de segundo piso –Añadió al ver que no sabía de quien hablaba

\- ah….si- dijo restándole importancia -¿Y?

\- pues no voy a dejar las cosas así- dijo molesto antes de lanzarle a una batalla con la leona

Hermione rápidamente se defendió y comenzó a atacar, fue cuestión de segundos antes que este saliera volando, cuando creyó que el asunto estaba zanjado fue sorprendida por los acompañantes de este

-e_xpelliarmus_\- soltó uno y con alegría vio salir volando la varita de la chica- ¿ahora no eres tan valiente Granger?- se burló sonriente acercándose, pero no contaba con que la chica supiera defenderse tan bien aun sin su varita

Esta dejo que se acercara, con rapidez y felinos movimientos lo dejó tirado en el césped con la nariz ensangrentada y con un dolor en sus partes íntimas, sonrió ante los estúpido que eran, pero la sonrisa no le duró tanto cuando un rayo pasó de cerca y tuvo que apartarse de un salto para ver al último de los idiotas parado frente a ella apuntando

Mantenía una distancia conocedor de lo que podía hacer la leona y rápidamente comenzó a atacar, para su fastidio esta se movía ágilmente evitando los hechizos, suspiro cansado al no poder darle pero con una sonrisa vio llegar al su amigo que había salido volando minutos antes

Vio una extraña mueca de lo que supuso preocupación en el rostro de la chica antes de comenzar a atacar nuevamente ahora entre los dos, pero para su total sorpresa un hechizo salió directo hacia él, de la mano de la ojimiel mientras un su compañero caía tendido, sintió el impacto de dos hechizos más antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Hermione sudaba y con desagrado observó los cuerpos tendidos de los chicos, uno desmayado, otro petrificado y el ultimo aún se retorcía de dolor, se acercó a este último y con una patada lo obligó a darse la vuelta y tenderse sobre el césped para verlo fijamente-

-escucha atentamente por que será la última vez que lo diga- su voz salió fría y aterciopelada, pero no dejaba de tener ese rastro de amenaza- tú y tus estúpidos amigo será la última vez que osan atacarme o siquiera verme, por que la siguiente vez te prometo que sentirás más dolor que el que estás sintiendo ahora, me ocuparé cuidadosamente que conozcas que es el dolor y ni la más sentida súplica me dejara evitar que entiendan que nadie, NADIE, se atreve a atacarme sin sufrir las consecuencias ¿estamos? – pregunto, el pobre incauto se limitaba a asentir energéticamente pues no podía encontrar su voz

Granger les dio un último vistazo ante de salir hecha una furia

Para asombro de todos los que habían presenciado tal escena la vieron adentrarse sin miedo al bosque prohibido

No apareció durante la cena, lo que provocó, que esto se añadiera a su ya temida reputación

Justo cuando el toque de queda estaba por caer, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando ver a una desarreglada castaña, tenía el cabello revuelto, la corbata colgaba débilmente entre la blusa con los primeros botones abiertos y las manga arremangadas, el suéter había desaparecido, la falda la tenía rota de un costado y una mirada que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera, recorrió toda la habitación hasta que se detuvo en sus amigos con un imperceptible movimiento le hizo saber que se encontraba bien y se encaminó a las escaleras

-Gra…Granger- escucho que la perfecta le hablaba y giró su rostro en su dirección-Dum…Dumble..dore ..qui…quiere ..verte- tartamudeó la chica

\- mmm- fue todo lo que contesto y sin esperar nada más subió a su habitación

GInny trato ir detrás pero la mano de Neville la detuvo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-dale tiempo- fue todo lo que dijo

La vieron bajar minutos después con un pantalón negro pegado una blusa sencilla blanca y un chaqueta de cuero por encima y para complementar unas botas lista para una pelea pensó Harry y sonrió ante la certeza que precisamente era eso que haría

Llegó al despacho del director, la gárgola se encargó de darle paso. Toco la puerta y escuchó la tranquila voz del director cederle el paso

-Buenas noches- saludo a los que estaban en la habitación

Frente a ella se encontraban los jefes de casa, la chica del baño y el trío de idiotas

-Tome asiento por favor – pidió el anciano

-prefiero quedarme de pie- dijo mientras se recostaba en una pared lejos de todos ellos

\- como guste- accedió el director- ¿sabe por qué está aquí?- pregunto y Hermione se encogió en hombros restando importancia-¿algo que desea decir?

-No- respondió

-mmm entonces escucharemos la versión de los jóvenes Ravenclaw – dijo, le cedió la palabra a esos idiotas que no hacían más que exagerar y dejarla como la mala de la historia, está solo se limitaba a rodar los ojos y bufar cada que escuchaba una tontería

-¿es verdad todo lo que relatan sus compañeros?- preguntó el anciano a la Gry

-no- dijo simplemente

-¿Qué parte no es verdad?- preguntó con calma

\- desde la parte del baño- aclaró

\- entonces usted ¿no atacó primero a su compañera?- habló por primera vez la profesora Sprout

\- No, eso sí lo hice- dijo con total indiferencia- lo que no le está diciendo fue el motivo y en cuanto a los ellos- señaló con la cabeza al trío- será mejor que digan la verdad o ¿no recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría?- recordó mirando directamente al que había atacado al estilo muggle. El pelirrojo de ojos cafés trago en seco ante el recuerdo

\- señorita Granger no permitiré que amenace a un compañero en mi presencia- regaño su jefa de casa

\- No es un amenaza- hablo calmadamente- es una promesa -añadió para total sorpresa de todos y el temor de aquel pelirrojo

-Esto es una total falta de respeto – se exaltó la escocesa- ¿Albus que piensas hacer al respecto?

El director bajo sus gafas y se apretó el puente de su nariz antes de responder el cuestionamiento de la animaga

-¿jovenes están seguros de que así sucedieron las cosas?- preguntó mirándolos fijamente

Estos tardaron en responder y cuando lo hicieron, lo hicieron entre tartamudeos y excusas

-señor Fig- cuestionó al pelirrojo

\- No – dijo este con temor – no fueron así – dijo para el terror y sorpresa de sus amigos, sin más comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido

\- entonces el señor McAdams les pidió a usted y el señor Rowle, acompañarlo para vengarse de lo que le había hecho a su novia la señorita Clearwater

\- sí señor – dijo este seguro

-sabe el motivo por el cual la señorita Granger atacó a la señorita Clearwater

-no…no- tartamudeo pero un gruñido proveniente de la chica lo atemorizó antes de que soltara- molestaban a la lunática – acusó rápidamente

¿Lunatica? – hablo el jefe de los cuervos

-Luna Lovegood – habló por primera vez el pocionista rodando los ojos ante la total falta de atención de sus compañeros ante los chicos de su casa

-¿acosaban a la señorita Lovegood? – pregunto sorprendida la jefa de los tejones pue la implicada era una persona muy tranquila y algo tímida que no se metía en problemas.

Los implicados al menos tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados y bajar la cabeza

-ciertamente esto cambia las cosas-apunto el director

-cambia totalmente todo-siseo el jefe de las serpientes mirando con odio a los cuervos, Severus odiaba con toda su alma a los bravucones y más cuando estos acosaban a los indefensos-

-entonces señorita Granger su presencia a aquí es innecesaria-aseguró el Anciano

\- un momento- detuvo la profesora McGonagall- la señorita Granger aún debe pagar por atacar a los compañeros -exigió

\- creo que eso está totalmente fuera- dijo molesto Severus – los jóvenes aceptaron abiertamente que el ataque fue premeditado y en el otro caso está defendía a su compañera – apunto severamente- además quien debe exigir un castigo debe ser Filius como parte ofendida, no usted profesora que al contrario debería felicitar al miembro de su casa por tan noble labor- reprocho

Ciertamente Severus tienen razón- concedió en anciano director – ¿Filius deseas alguna acción en contra de la señorita Granger? Pregunto

-en lo absoluto director- respondió serio- es una pena que la señorita haya tenido que intervenir por la agresión cometida a una de las integrantes de mi casa y es más humillante que la acción la hayan perpetuado sus mismos compañeros- en pequeño profesor lucia verdaderamente apenado, pero no pasó desapercibido la mirada reprobatoria que les lanzó a los de su casa

\- en ese caso señorita Granger 15 puntos a su casa por su noble labor- premio para molestia de los jóvenes – puede retirarse, esta no dijo nada solo un simple movimiento de cabeza y salió

Una vez tras la puerta esta lanzó un profundo suspiro, hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a al profesor Snape era irónico que el jefe de la casa enemiga la defendiera y su propia jefa la echara los lobos

Frunció el ceño con molestia, vería la manera de cobrárselas después, sonrió ante el pensamiento y se encaminó a su torre.

La noche empezaba a refrescar signo inequívoco de que el invierno se acercaba, por lo que para entrar en calor encendió uno de sus amados cigarrillos, camino tranquila dejando sus pensamientos fluir y sonrió cuando la señora gorda abrió rápidamente la puerta sin necesidad de contraseña al verla llegar con cigarrillo en los labios

Dentro seguían casi todos los cursos mayores que la vieron asustados y curiosos por tan inusual palito que tenía en la boca y más cuando el humo salió de sus labios, los únicos que no parecían afectados eran los hijos de muggles como ella y los mestizos. Sin esperar se dirigió a su dormitorio

-disfrutando de la fama – se burló Ginny al verla llegar con notable fastidio en su rostro

-¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-pregunto realmente curiosa

\- mmm no lo creo, somos adolescentes encerrados en un gran castillo- dijo- incluso el que una mosca vuele es una gran novedad teniendo en cuenta que vivimos casi asilados el mundo exterior-dramatizo, su compañera arrugó la nariz con comprensión y se tiró de espaldas a la cama soltando un gran suspiro-¿qué te hizo McGonagall ahora? -pregunto conocedora que esa molestia en su rostro tenían el nombre y apellido de la jefa de su casa

-es una reverenda molestia – le respondió y procedió a relatarle lo acontecido.

Era divertido ver la múltiples expresiones que surcaban el rostro de la colorada, desde molestia por lo viles y rastreros que habían sido los cuervos, la risa antes las respuestas de la chica y la total sorpresa por la defensa del temido profesor, para terminar refunfuñando por lo hecho por la profesora

-es inconcebible que te intentara castigar- exclamaba – ¡no puedo creer lo que hizo!- esas y mucha más expresiones utilizaba para referirse a la escocesa- ¿por cierto qué sucedió con Malfoy?- preguntó una vez calmada

-¿Qué hay con él?- dijo mientras sacaba una botella escondida debajo de su cama

-escuche que casi terminas con la línea de su descendencia- dijo divertida mientras se recostaba a su lado y le quitaba la botella

\- ah eso…..- recordó rascándose la frente- digamos que….eligió el peor momento para ir a incordiar

-entonces ¿si le diste una patada en los bajos?- pregunto ente divertida y sorprendida

\- fue un rodillazo-aclaró ligeramente sonrojada y eso desató la risa de su compañera

-oficialmente eres mi heroína – dijo limpiando una lágrima que le salió de tanto reír

\- no creo que sea para tanto- se rio antes de beber un poco más

-créeme después de ver al principito tirado cubriendo sus partes noble y sumamente humillado, muchos en especial los chicos te agradecen por darle a ese engreído su merecido- compartió- mi hermano y cito textualmente dijo que eras "su ídolo, que tenían que ponerte un altar a ti y tu rodilla " además de un gancho envidiable dijo que incluso podrías darle una paliza a Bill o Charlie.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que mover la cabeza sonrojada por todo lo que la ojiazul decía admitía que se había pasado un poco con su fuerza y que realmente Malfoy no merecía tal paliza pero debía de dejarlo cuando se lo pidió.

-¿alguna otra novedad?- preguntó

-nop- negó – acaparaste todas las conversaciones - se burló y soltó una enorme carcajada al ver los gestos que hacía- a este paso serás toda una leyenda

\- no pretendo serlo- dijo con molestia

\- pero no puedes evitar seas el tema más hablado- dijo con cuidado – por lo menos ahora podrás excusarte de que dañamos tu imagen- intentó bromear- Harry y Neville son los niños buenos y bueno… tu…ahora eres la chica mala….y eso- justificó

Hermione analizo lo dicho mientras bebía con más avidez de su licor, nunca pensó que ahora sería alguien temida o ¿una chica mala?, ja mientras no la molestaran podían decir lo que quisieran de ella

-¿te molesta?- preguntó con cuidado Ginny

\- no- respondió sincera- me da igual que hablen o digan de mi- siguió- se lo que soy y quien soy además la única opinión que me importaría seria de mis amigos y a ellos no parece afectarles ¿cierto? – le preguntó ligeramente preocupada

Ginny no pudo evitar ocultar su emoción al oír que la castaña la consideraba una amiga – en lo absoluto – exclamó feliz

-¿alguien te ha molestado?- Preguntó

\- no- negó- nadie además del idiota de Ron me ha dicho nada

-¿tu gemelo?

-si- acepto con una mueca- después de todos los rumores que surgieron de ti, se preocupó de que me sucediera algo- admitió avergonzada- es un poco paranoico, pero le aseguré que no sucedía nada – añadió rápidamente- y realmente nadie podría hacerme nada y no tener su merecido- dijo seria

-¿ah sí?-preguntó burlona

-créeme crecer con 6 hermanos y que dos de ellos sean los infames bromistas, te ayuda a no dejarte tan fácilmente- compartió

-¿Fred y George?-

\- ¿los conoces?- preguntó sorprendida Hermione no era de las personas que pudiera alinear un nombre con el rostro, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, por lo regular los asociaba con eventos o característica

\- digamos que teníamos una especie de tregua – sonrió recordando a esos adorables gemelos que más de una vez le alegraron el día con sus bromas

Ginny vio una chispa traviesa en sus ojos, pero lo que le dio un escalofrío fue esa sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, solo la había visto en sus hermanos y siempre en cada ocasión alguien sufría alguna de sus infames y tan diabólicas bromas

-creo… que iré a dormir- dijo temerosa

-descansa – le deseo la chica antes de cerrar su doseles y recostarse en su cama, el sueño no tardó en llegarle y se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo

Por otro lado quien no podía conciliar el sueño era una rubia serpiente que veía las llamas crepitar mientras recordaba la humillación de la que fue víctima por ¿20?o ¿40? Vez, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta

-como se atrevió esa…esa a hacerme algo a MI, ¿Que no sabe quién SOY?- exclamó con enojo

\- bueno pues ¿o no lo sabe o le importa poco?- se rió el castaño

\- pero juro que me vengare – promedio con rencor- esa espectro pagará haberme humillado de esa manera

-suerte con ello- dijo- parece ser un oponente fuerte, más después de lo que les hizo a los Ravenclaws- Se batió en duelo con 3 de séptimo – le informo al ver la duda en su rostro

-¿no lo viste?- pregunto intrigado-sucedió cuando íbamos a los invernaderos –recordó

\- a esa hora me encontraba en la enfermería- le dijo entre dientes –

-CIERTO- recordó- pues fue todo un espectáculo, hubiera visto como los mandó a volar – se burló-no pudieron tocarle un pelo, ni aun cuando quedó desarmada- le informo- después de que le dio una paliza al estilo muggle a uno de ellos, entendimos con Blaise por que fuiste a la enfermería –

-créeme hasta mí me dolió – sin poderlo evitar se llevó las manos a su entrepierna recordando el magistral rodillazo que recibió, Draco se estremeció al recordarlo

-tiene una buena rodilla- fue todo lo que dijo

-y un buen derechazo- aporto – le rompió la nariz a uno

-lo vi llegar- le dijo- creí que lo habían golpeado entre varios – confesó recordando el aspecto del chico

-fue solo Granger – su río

-¿Qué hizo Granger ahora?- pregunto curioso Zabini mientras se acercaba junto a Tory y Daphne a los chicos

-le informaba a Draco del espectáculo del jardín – respondió Theo

\- tío te lo perdiste – exclamó divertido- fue asombroso

Y sin más comenzaron a ver divertidos como el moreno intentaba imitar todo lo que había acontecido y le narraba con lujo de detalles

Los días pasaron y los rumores parecieron disminuir sobre todo ahora que la castaña no se había visto involucrada en ninguna pelea con alumno o profesores

-entonces ¿llevaremos a Ginny al mundo muggle?- preguntó Harry mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña snitch antes de atraparla con un movimiento rápido

\- no- respondió por 3º vez, se encontraban en la sala de menesteres debido a que la biblioteca estaba atestada de estudiantes, siempre se ponía asi en cada semana de exámenes-

-iremos SOLO Ginny y YO- añadió remarcando las palabras

-¿Por qué no podemos ir? Se quejó Neville

-por qué no puedo cuidarlos a todos- dijo rodando los ojos

-podemos cuidarnos solitos- insistió el pelinegro

La ojimiel levantó una de sus delineadas cejas con burla-la última vez rogaste porque te rescatara – le recordó- y tu ¿tengo que recordarte el estado en que saliste?- apunto a Neville cuando este se burlaba de su amigo

-empiezo a preocuparme-dijo Ginny al verlos tragar audiblemente

\- tranquila, iremos a lugares más relajados- calmo

-entonces podemos ir- insistió Harry

\- la llevare a lugares de chicas – le informo con la esperanza de hacerlos desistir

-podemos cargar tus bolsas- apoyo Neville con una sonrisa

-BIEN- aceptó ante su insistencia- pero a la primera que se quejen los hechizo -amenazó- ¿entendido?

-Fuerte y claro capitán – aceptaron sonriente mientras se cuadraron y llevaban su mano a la frente

Ginny se rió ante esto y Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa

-Entonces sigamos estudiando – ordenó, los demás hicieron muecas de desagrado- ¿no entiendo cómo demonios han aprobado las asignaturas con esos apuntes?- dijo mientras intentaba descifrar los jeroglíficos que Harry llamaba notas

\- porque te tenemos a ti duh- respondió Neville mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello lo que gano una patada por parte de la ojimiel-auch- se quejo

\- antes de seguir podemos comer algo- pidió Ginny – muero de hambre – se quejó mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago y dramatizaba

Herms observó la hora en el reloj en su muñeca y se sorprendió que estuvieran encerrados tanto tiempo- de acuerdo-acepto- veré si Windy puede darnos algo- se ofreció a ir

-te acompaño- se ofreció rápidamente el ojiverde- los elfos no pueden darte nada ¿recuerdas?- le dijo al ver los ojos entrecerrados de su amiga en señal de desconfianza

-de acuerdo -aceptó mientras salían de la sala de menesteres rumbo a las cocinas

Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban desiertos por lo que no se toparon con nadie conocido; Sin embargo eso no significaba que no estuvieran pendientes de ellos como sucedía con el rubio Sly que no había dejado de seguirlos tan pronto los había visto a la distancia, pero no se hallaba seguro hasta que pudo acercarse y con molestia los vio sonreír cómplices mientras Potter intentaba arreglar el alborotado cabello de la chica y esta le pegaba molesta pero también divertida

Durante el trayecto de lo que él supuso sería las cocinas los vio sonreír y platicar cómodamente incluso el estúpido de Potter se atrevió a pasar un brazo por encima de ella y dejarlo descansar sobre sus hombro, aunque esta se lo quitó después de unos minutos mientras lo veía ceñuda para después darle un ligero golpe en los hombros pese a su risa, deseo poder escuchar de lo que hablaban pero sería revelar su presencia y los siguió a distancia

Mientras en con los dos acechados

-ves te dije que no habría nadie- se jactó el ojiverde- todos están disfrutando los últimos días de sol y calor en los jardines, no como nosotros que estamos sometido a rigor de una dictadora y maniática de los estudios- molesto

-¿disculpa? -dijo alzando una ceja- debo recordarte que gracias a esta dictadora maniática mantienes tu trasero sobre una escoba- atacó – pero si quieres dejar de jugar quidditch con gusto dejar que tus notas se hundan -amenazó

\- vamos mione solo bromeaba- sonrió incómodo y preocupado, mientras coloca un brazo sobre sus hombros-sabes que adoro que seas una maniática controladora- dijo dándole una sonrisa cariñosa

\- no ayudas Bambie – se fingió molesta

\- vamos pequeña dictadora -bromeo al detectar su estado – sabes que Neville y yo no sobreviviríamos si ti- le dijo-

\- mmm-

\- te necesitamos – insistió- ocupamos tu prodigiosa mente para estos estúpidos que solo se preocupan por el quidditch y las plantas, además sabes que igual nos necesitas

-¿ah sí?- dijo

-sí – confirmó – ¿quién alegrará tus días? ¿Quién se quejaría de tus maneras y hábitos? – Dijo en un falso tono de seriedad-¿a quienes les gritarías que son unos vagos? ¿O reclamarías por no hacer los deberes? – A pesar de intentarlo no pudo evitar sonreír divertida- o peor aún ¿a quienes utilizaron como conejillos de indias para tus hechizos?... No espera….¿no puedes buscarte otros para esos? – pregunto serio

\- piérdete Potter – dijo divertida y se quitó de un movimiento el brazo de chico mientras le daba un ligero golpe

\- auch- se quejó- tampoco nos molestaría que encontrarás otros sujetos de practica para tus golpes– le dijo mientras la seguía de cerca

\- lo lamento es mi cobro por hacer que parezcan estudiantes y no analfabetas – se burló antes de entrar a las cocinas

\- ¿podríamos negociar otro cobro? pregunto esperanzado mientras la seguía

-nop- contesto antes de saludar alegremente a la elfina que se acercaba al verla llega- buenas tardes Windy –

\- niña Hermione buenas tardes, Windy está muy feliz de verla- dijo alegre

\- buenas tardes Windy – saludo Harry acercándose

\- señorito Potter que alegría verlo- dijo

\- yo también me alegro – contestó sonriendo

\- ¿qué puede hacer Windy para ayudarlos?- preguntó

\- ¿podría darnos algo para comer?- pudio la leona

\- a Windy le encantaría- dijo emocionada – pero a Windy le han prohibido darle de comer a la niña Hermione – dijo mortificada la elfina mientras bajaba las orejas y se retorcía la manos- Windy es una elfina mala por no poder darle de comer a la niña…. Windy no quiere seguir esa orden…..Windy es mala…Windy merece castigo- iba a empezar a castigarse cuando la voz de la ojimiel la detuvo

\- te prohíbo que te castigue Windy- hablo molesta mientras se agachaba para llegar a su altura y tomarle las manos- Windy es la mejor elfina que conozco y no eres mala Windy- alabo la chica mientras esta lloraba-

\- la niña Hermione es tan buena, Windy no merece que la niña digas esa palabras de ella

\- es la verdad Windy- la reconforto – no te preocupes buscaré una solución ¿de acuerdo? –Pregunto mientras esta asentía energéticamente, Hermione lo pensó un segundo antes de preguntar nuevamente- Windy ¿Cuáles fueron las ordene exactas?

\- todo los elfo tienen prohibido alimentar a la niña Hermione, fuera del horario y en las cocinas- recito- también no pueden darle nada para llevar o ingredientes – siguió, la ojimiel arrugó el entrecejo con disgusto

\- ¿eso es todo?

-si- acepto

Ella lo pensó un minuto antes de sonreír triunfante

-Windy ¿esas órdenes aplican para alguien más? – preguntó para asegurarse

\- no-negó- solo la niña Hermione

\- entonces si Harry te pide que le des mis pastelitos favoritos ¿se los darás? – pregunto sonriente

\- si el señorito Harry lo hace Windy estará feliz de hacerlo- exclamó alegre por lo dicho por la castaña

\- entonces no se diga más – dijo el pelinegro feliz- Windy los pastelillos de Hermione y los míos,-pidió- podría darnos igual unos de limón….. Ah y unas galletas

\- y chocolate caliente- le dijo la leona

-chocolate caliente – confirmó el león-¿algo más? – pregunto sonriente a su amiga- puede agregar un poco de jugo de uvas igual

\- Windy lo hará con gusto- dijo antes de desaparecer para preparar el gran pedido

\- ¿dónde vas? Cuestiono el pelinegro al verla dirigirse a la salida

-baño- contestó simplemente mientras salía

\- está preparando otra cena romántica con el infiel de Potter- la fría voz de rubio la sobresaltó cuando salió de la cocina

-tú de nuevo- dijo con fastidio – ¿y ahora que desvariar?

-Cree que no los vi salir de un aula del séptimo piso-escupió con enojo- y por la pinta que traías queda perfectamente claro lo que hacían- siguió

-¿ah sí? ¡Ilumíname! ¿Qué crees que hacíamos?-escupió con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja

\- te acostabas con Potter-acusó – ahora ya ni siquiera tiene la decencia de ocultarlo al caminar cariñosamente por los pasillos – siguió escupiendo con saña- ahora que sigue ¿otra cena romántica?

Hermione estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no moler a golpe a ese estúpido rubio, cuya imaginación rebasaba con creces a un niño de 5 años

-¿o vas a negarlo? -se burló

-sí- respondió con su aterciopelada voz que sólo presagiaba su evidente enojo

-¿entonces no eres la amante de Potter?-dijo sarcásticamente- ¿y dime que hacían en el séptimo piso? ¿Jugar a la casita?- se burló- te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él

\- ¿por qué habría de obedecerte?- escupió con todo el desprecio que tenia

-escúchame bien – siseo acercándose -Potter es el novio de Astoria, tu solo eres un polvo con el que se revuelca de vez en cuando, el jamás te haría la oficial-dijo con saña

-ahora escúchame tu a mi tu rubiecito-ahora fue su turno de acercarse -lo que haga o deje de hacer con él, no es de tu incumbencia ¿si me revuelco o no? ¿Si soy la oficial o no? No es algo en que debas meter tu narices – le recordó -si no quieres que….

-¿Draco?- llamó una lastimera voz, que los hizo desviar la mirada en su búsqueda, topándose a si con la bella rubia ojiazul-¿es verdad?-preguntó en el mismo tono

-Tory ¿desde cuando estás allí? – pregunto temeroso

Bien ¿qué tal?

Saludos a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia posiblemente lo vea de nuevo el viernes saludos

Lalita.- gracias y le atinaste en Hogwarts nada pasa desapercibido jaja. Saludos

Jrustia.- gracias y la idea es que no sea larga, al menos hasta ahora no pienso alargarla demasiado tal vez unos ¿15? o ¿20? caps. saludos


	10. Chapter 10- Consecuencias

_-ahora escúchame tu a mi tu rubiecito-ahora fue su turno de acercarse -lo que haga o deje de hacer con él, no es de tu incumbencia ¿y si me revuelco o no? ¿ si soy la oficial o no? No es algo en que debas meter tu narices – le recordó -si no quieres que…._

_-¿Draco?- llamó una lastimera voz, que los hizo desviar la mirada en su búsqueda, topándose a si con la bella rubia ojiazul-¿es verdad?-preguntó en el mismo tono_

-Tory ¿desde cuando estás allí? – pregunto temeroso

-¿es verdad? – insistió

-Tory…..mira …..Veras…..quería decírtelo….

-Entonces es verdad- cortó- Harry me engañaba con…..con ….. ESA- señalo con desprecio a la chica, que solo atino a rodar los ojos

Todos los Slytherin´s eran lo mismo ¿sacaban sus propia deducciones sin ver más allá?¿ o sin siquiera indagar o preguntar?- bufo y asi se llamaban los astutos.

-yo no soy una "ESA"- dijo con calma dispuesta a aclarar todo por el bien de su amigo, aunque esto significaba revelar uno de sus mayores secretos-veras Harry y yo

-ahora son "Harry" y tu- - atacó con saña el rubio mientras se colocaba protectoramente delante de la rubia

-¿quieres callarte y dejarme hablar? – Exclamó molesta- la conversación es entre ella y yo, -señalo TU sales sobrando estúpido rubio

-no te permito que me llames así- salto- lo que tengas que decirle a Tory, también me lo dirás a mí- dijo furioso-ELLA es inocente y puede creerse lo que digas, pero yo conozco la clase de persona que eres

\- deja de sacar tus deducciones estúpidas Sherlock –

\- no son deducciones yo los vi salir con mis propios ojos – ataco-¿o vas a negarme que Potter no se encuentra ahora mismo tras ese retrato preparando su comida romántica?

\- no- dijo- bueno. Si…digo NO

Y como de una cruel broma se tratara Harry salió en ese mismo instante sosteniendo una cesta en sus brazos y con una mirada preocupada

-¿Mione? – Llamó a la chica, pero enseguida se tensó al ver su estado y más al ver al rubio frente a ella -¿ qué le has hecho Malfoy? -pregunto molesto, como osara tocar a su amiga no respondía

-¿ahora vas a negar los hechos?-pregunto burlón a la leona mientras se reía sarcásticamente y se acercaba nuevamente

Harry rápidamente se interpuso en su camino -aléjate de ella Malfoy- ordenó con molestia

-¿Harry?- llamó al borde del llanto la ojiazul al ver tal escena

-¿Tory? – pregunto mientras la buscaba con la mirada y sintió su alma caer cuando vio su estado

-¿entonces es cierto?- preguntó con coraje mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaba dejar caer-¿es verdad Harry?-dijo nuevamente-quiero escucharlo de tus labios

-¿Qué?- dijo este confundido y alternando su mirada entre los presente buscando algo que le dijeran de lo que hablaban

\- que me digas ahora ¿si ella y tu son amante?- grito furiosa mientras lo señalaba a él y la castaña

-¿Cómo?- Exclamo confundido mientras veía entre sorprendido y horrorizado a ambas-¿de dónde sacaste esa idiotez?- quiso saber

-Draco los vio- respondió – y no te atrevas a negarlo- escupió con molestia

-Tory las cosas no son así- dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo, mientras intentaba acercarse, siendo impedido ahora por el rubio

-aléjate de ella Potter-ordenó

-a un lado Malfoy – creo que suficiente has hecho – dijo molesto intentando apartar- Tory cariño –dijo este

\- ya no soy más nada tuyo Potter – siseó mientras se limpiaba una traicionera lagrima con un simple pase de mano

-déjame explicarte- suplico

\- no hace falta. ¡tú y yo terminamos! –sentenció con desprecio antes de darse la media vuelta y correr por los pasillos

-Tory-llamó e intentó ir tras ella pero fue detenido por el rubio que con un fuerte empujón que lo dejó en el piso

Harry lo miró con rabia hasta que sintió a su amiga a su lado, levanto la vista y con una mirada le hizo saber que ella se encargaría del estúpido ojigris, sin esperar más se puso de pie mientras veía a su amiga atacar a la serpiente que al defenderse le dio el suficiente tiempo para salir tras el amor de su vida

-¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?- siseo con molestia el rubio al ver correr a Potter tras su amiga, intentó ir tras él pero un nuevo hechizo lo hizo apartarse de un brinco

-no, no, rubiecito- dijo con burla y molestia la chica – ahora esto es entre tú y yo- le hizo saber

\- no tengo nada que tratar contigo- respondió e intentó retirarse

\- poro yo si- reclamo – ahora ajustaremos cuentas- dijo mientras lo apuntaba

-si es lo que quieres- dijo mientras sacaba su varita y se colocaba en posición de ataque-

-expelliarmus – intentó atacar por sorpresa mas no contaba con la habilidad de la ojimiel y con un simple pase lo elimino

-expulsó-atacó esta y Draco lo repelió hábilmente

-¿es todo lo que tiene? -se burló

Hermione le dio una escalofriante sonrisa antes de comenzar a atacar

Los ruidos de los hechizos al chocar y los rayos de colores llamaron la atención de algunos curiosos, solo para ver con asombro a Granger y Malfoy sumergidos en un duelo de varitas sinigual

Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero la chica era buena, repelía con magistral habilidad sus ataques y tenía una defensa sólida que le estaba ocasionando un dolor de cabeza, pero a pesar de todo podía sentir la magia revolotear de alegría en su cuerpo siendo liberada en todo su esplendor. No le importaba que el brazo derecho le ardiera horrores producto de un hechizo cortante de Granger, y ahora por andar pensando en cosas sin sentido sintió un rayo rozar e impactarle, sin embargo con asombro no sintió algún dolor en su cuerpo no fue hasta que escucho las risas fue consciente que un montón de granos aparecieron en su frente

Con horror Draco lo toco entre sus dedos -pagaras por esto- anunció furioso, recibiendo una mirada burlona de la castaña antes de intercambiar nuevamente hechizo de múltiples colores, con alegría logró que un Diffendo cortara una de sus mangas pero la chica no cedió y comenzó a atacarlo con más saña

Estaban tan enfrascado que no escucharon la voz del profesor Wood llamarlos, se abrió paso entre la marea de estudiantes hasta llegar a los implicados e intentar tomar por el brazo a la leona esta lo miro iracunda antes de que un hechizo le llegará

-Finite – conjuro sobre ella para su total asombro sintió algunas heridas entre sus dedos

Hermione miró con horror al profesor cuando este conjuro un Finite en su persona y sintió la magia del hechizo de ocultamiento en su brazo desaparecer, fue consciente de los gemidos ahogados y uno que otro grito mientras el profesor no despegaba su horrorizada mirada de su mano que sujetaba aquella herida

Con un fuerte jalón se separó para verlo con furia y no supo medir bien su fuerza cuando con un potente Expulso lo llevó a estrellarse en una pared perdiendo la conciencia al instante

Draco al escuchar el ruido sordo intentó detenerla enviando un Petrificus pero con asombro una especie de escudo le impidió que el hechizo llegara y un rayo azul surgió de su varita, este tuvo que brincar para apartarse, se recompuso antes de atacar nuevamente

El duelo se reanudó siendo dominado por la leona que atacaba si piedad al ojigris y este se limitaba a defenderse, puesto que los constantes ataque le impedían enviar un simple Difendo

La voz de los profesores comenzó a escucharse por encima de las voces de los estudiantes pero en un complicado movimiento de varita Granger creó una esfera protectora alrededor de ambos impidiendo el acceso

Draco sintió un sudor frio en su espalda, Granger parecía dispuesta a descargar toda su furia en el.

Trago en seco antes de cuadrarse y crear su barrera protectora más potente, la chica no tardó en arremeter y fue cuestión de uno pocos hechizos para que esta cayera y con astucia comenzó a moverse, corría de un lado a otro y desviaba uno que otro hechizo, lograba atacar nuevamente pero parecía que era inmune al dolor al ver la herida sangrante y que esta no mostrará ni siquiera una mueca ante inminente dolor

Logró recomponerse a tiempo antes que un hechizo lo impactara y comenzó a defenderse mientras lanzaba ocasionales ataques

Si le preguntan nunca lo admitiría pero ver llegar al director con varita en mano causó todo un alivio. Intentó paralizar nuevamente a la leona pero esta lo desvió con un simple movimiento mientras veía con fastidio y molestia al anciano acercarse, la vio moverse y murmurar algo indescifrable mientras hacía movimientos extraños con su varita.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos cuando la barrera que Granger había creado comenzó a caer lanzando destellos mientras se rompía y cuando el show de luces acabo observaron con asombro que no había rastro de la chica

-¿Dónde…?- preguntó Draco desconcertado buscándola con la mirada, no pudo haber salido corriendo pues los alumno había creado una especie de círculo a su alrededor

-¿Albus?- escuchó la duda y sorpresa de la transformista cuestionar al anciano director

Este negó con un tranquilo movimiento de cabeza- aún sigue en el castillo -anunció después de cerrar los ojo y concentrarse

-¿Dónde…? Preguntó la profesora Sprout

-no lo sé-admitió desconcertado

Las voces de los estudiantes comenzó a ganar fuerza, logrando así que los maestros prestaran atención, las profesora Siniestra corrió en auxilio del joven profesor, su jefe de casa lo tomo por el antebrazo antes de obligarlo a caminar, escucho a los demás jefes de casa ordenar a su miembro ir a sus salas comunes y cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio del director con este dándole una misteriosa mirada

-joven Malfoy -llamó-¿podría decirnos lo acontecido el día de hoy? -pidió tranquilamente

-Granger y yo teníamos un par de diferencias- exclamó rápidamente sin pensarlo

-no se haga el listo Malfoy- siseo molesto su jefe – quiero todos los detalles- ordenó mientras le lanzaba una mirada que dejaba en claro que si no cooperaba por la buenas, se los sacaría por las malas y este no le quedó de otra más que comenzar a hablar

-Comprendo- fue todo lo que dijo el director – vaya a la enfermería señor Malfoy y descanse-ordenó

Este salió sorprendido por la tranquilidad de las palabras del anciano antes de abandonar el despacho

Después que la enfermera lo atendiera y le diera un par de pociones pimegtonicas además de otra más que desconoció se aseguró minuciosamente de curar las heridas que al parecer no fueron pocas, se dirigió a su sala común

Al llegar sintió el peso de las miradas de sus compañeros, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca fue halado nuevamente, esta vez con dirección a su dormitorio

-¿quiero que me digas ahora mismo porque mi hermana está llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto? – los fríos y furiosos ojos de Daphne le dieron la bienvenida

Este se dejó caer en una silla antes de soltar un cansado suspiro y dio un vistazo a su alrededor topándose con la mirada preocupada de sus amigos

Y por segunda vez procedió a relatar todo lo acontecido y aquello que no dijo en el despacho del director, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, los vio cambiar de expresiones conforme avanzaba en su relato, cuando terminó sintió la furia del hechizo de Daphne impactarlo

-la próxima vez, no seré tan condescendiente- le dijo molesta antes de abandonar la habitación con un fuerte portazo

\- ¿estás seguro de todo eso Draco?- preguntó Theo con cuidado ayudándolo a levantarse

-¿insinúas que miento?- encaró molesto

-no-aclaro- solo hay cosas que no cuadran

-¿Cómo qué? -Pregunto Pansy curiosa

-si realmente Granger y Potter tiene una "relación" clandestina- remarco la palabra con duda- ¿Por qué ella lo dejó ir en búsqueda de Tory y se quedó deteniéndote? -preguntó con curiosidad-¿y lo de ir a arruinar la cena del otro día por que no intento nada después? ¿Además por lo que dices ella nunca negó ni afirmó nada ¿o sí?

\- tu no viste lo que yo- se defendió Draco- no la conoces y no sabes de lo que es capaz- afirmo

\- ¿y tú? ¿La conoces lo suficiente para afirmarlo? – Rebatió con burla-crees que por seguirla un par de días conoces todo de ella- siguió

-¿la estas defendiendo?- preguntó escéptico mientras se levantaba bruscamente y tiraba la silla en la que se encontraba minutos antes

\- por supuesto que no- respondió rápidamente- solo digo que no puedes afirmar tan firmemente conocerla, porque dudo que alguien en este castillo lo haga- encaró-más cuando ni siquiera ella misma lo hace – dijo burlón y con paso tranquilo salió de la habitación

\- imbécil- soltó molesto

-Tranquilízate Draco- pidió Pansy sosteniéndole la mano-sabes cómo es Theo

\- Un puto cabrón rompepelotas?- preguntó sarcástico

-No- dijo rodando los ojos – pero él puede ver más allá de lo que se muestra- dijo tranquila

-si- apoyo Blaise- no sé cómo demonios le hace, pero vendrá con las respuestas y te las restregara en la cara dragón

\- ¿entonces ustedes también creen que hay algo más?- preguntó ofendido

-solo digo que hay cosas que no encajan- dijo Tracey mientras se encogió en hombros

Draco los miro con furia antes de abandonar su habitación

Luna caminaba ligeramente alterada había visto a miles de pequeño -Drillet salir volando y eso solo significaba problemas. Así que con calma comenzó a seguirlos pero antes de incluso llegar, estos desaparecieron rápidamente y suspiro frustrada, se encaminó a los baños del segundo piso, extrañamente desde el incidente con la Gryffindor la mayoría de las chicas trataban de evitarlo y sobre todo después de lo extraños rumores que decían que esos eran los dominios de cierta leona

Y hablando de ella, la ojigris la veía ligeramente temerosa allí sentada bajo los lavabos, si el otro día sintió un ligero temor a su persona ahora lo confirmaba al ver la magia que está desprendía, su aura era tan agresiva como atrayente que te enviaba escalofríos a tu espina dorsal

-¿es…estas bi…bien?- preguntó con cautela mientras se acercaba pero se paró en seco al sentir su mirada

\- no te acerques- rugió, tal vez no midió su tono, al ver como aquella rubia se alejaba unos pasos temerosa-puedo dañarte – dijo más suave- supo que lo había logrado cuando esta se acercó con cautela

-tu magia…..- dijo Luna cautivada por los pequeño rayitos que parecían salir la ojimiel, con curiosidad tocó uno recibiendo una pequeña descarga

\- mi núcleo está un poco inestable- admitió – te sugiero que no los toques, puedo dañarte sin querer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a esa extraña rubia seguir con los dedos sus rastros de magia tal cual un pequeño sigue las burbujas de jabón hasta reventarlas

-De acuerdo- acepto ligeramente decepcionada, era divertido- ¿segura que te encuentras bien? –pregunto nuevamente al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro y se fijó por primera vez en las cortadas y moretones de su cuerpo

\- segura, solo necesito descansar y algo de comida- tranquilizo

-si gustas puedo traerte algo- se ofreció- no pareces estar en condiciones de caminar- Hermione hizo una extraña mueca de sonrisa ante tan brillante deducción

\- te lo agradeceria eh….- no tenía idea quién rayos era

\- Luna-dijo al ver la confusión en su rostro- Luna Lovegood

-Hermione Granger – se presentó

\- todos en el castillo sabemos quién eres -dijo con una risa cantarina pese a la molestia de la morena- espera aquí iré por algo para que comas – dijo antes de salir dando brinquitos

Luna pidió una abundante comida, sospechaba que a la castaña le haría falta y también se tomó la libertad de pedir un par de pociones para sus heridas, y fue lo suficientemente astuta para no revelar para quien se trataban. Así que con un pequeño cesto repleto de comida y pociones llegó a los baños para descubrir con total asombro que no había rastro alguno de la ijimiel con preocupación revisó cada uno de los cubículos y rincones sin encontrar nada

-ya regresara- dijo encogiéndose en hombros y dejando la cesta en uno de los lavabos para retirarse dando saltitos y cantando una misteriosa melodía

Hermione suspiró aliviada al verla marchar, con un extraño siseo saliendo de su labios dejó aparecer una extraña puerta en los lavabos, tomó la cesta y echó un vistazo, soltando un silbido al ver tanta comida, sonrió al ver la pociones y tal como apareció así desapareció.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos, no necesitaba luz puesto que conocía de memoria los corredores, llegó a la puerta que custodiaba la entrada y nuevamente con el silbido esta se abrió revelando uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Hogwarts

Los aposentos de Salazar Slytherin

Camino sintiéndose dueña y señora de la estancia que con los años había adaptado a su gusto, con amplios sillones y estanterías repletas de libros, algunos que encontró en el lugar y otros tantos que había traído. Camino hasta llegar a una especie de cocina abierta y coloco la cesta en una mesa cercana, busco unos platos y cubiertos, para después comer lo que amablemente la rubia había traído, su estómago rugió alegre, posó su vista a su alrededor.

La cabeza-estatua de Salazar aun decoraba el lugar solo que diferencia de cuando llegó ahora estaba totalmente limpia y decorado dejando que agua cristina saliera.

Afortunadamente la bestia que habitaba había muerto hace un par de años, recordó con satisfacción, aún conservaba algunas partes de su cadáver en una custodiada bóveda en Gringotts

-¿quién diría que se podría vender tan bien? – sonrió al recordar las miles de monedas que ahora se encontraban en su bóveda

Debió de admitir que al principio le daba miedo este lugar, pero haciendo alarde a su casa se obligaba a bajar.

Cuando bajo la primera vez no pudo atravesar la puerta tardó dos meses enteros para atreverse a abrirla y casi otro más para permanecer más de 5 minutos en este lugar

Con el tiempo los minutos se transformaron en horas y estas en días.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta pasaba más tiempo aquí que fuera.

Le gustaba la tranquilidad y la paz que encontraba así que empezó a arreglar, descubriendo cosas sorprendentes una de las de su agrado fue una vasta colección de libros.

Decoró el lugar, dejándolo completamente diferente y alejando ese aspecto sombrío. También optó por traer un par de cosas para ambientarlo mejor.

Compro sillones, mesas y más mueble que gracias a un hechizo pudo hacerlos diminutos y traerlos cómodamente en su baúl, después con el contra-hechizo los regresó a su tamaño normal y los colocó alrededor de la estancia para mayor comodidad

Este lugar era su casa, el único lugar donde podía ser ella misma, relajarse y disfrutar sin temor a ser interrumpida

Termino de comer y guardar lo demás en un refrigerador, sonrió ante esto.

Había tardado un par de meses junto a los merodeadores pero habían logrado hacer funcionar un par de esos increíbles aparatos.

Regreso a la estancia principal tomo un libro que había estado leyendo y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba bien oculta tras la fuente

Detrás de la puerta un agradable y ordenado dormitorio le dio la bienvenida. Se dejó caer en su gigantesca cama y cerró los ojos un momento.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente sospecho que había pasado un par de horas y así lo confirmó el reloj sobre su buró. El libro descansaba a un lado. Lo tomo entre sus manos y retomó su lectura antes de estirarse cual gato.

Una vez terminó el libro consulto nuevamente el reloj 6:37 a.m. se levantó con pesadez antes de abrir una puerta y adentrarse a un espacioso baño que nada tendría que envidiar al de los perfectos, después de una relajante baño salió nuevamente y desayuno lo que había quedado de la cesta

-adelante- dijo escuchar su nombre

\- buenos días Hermione- saludó el fantasma de una joven que vestía el uniforme

\- buenos días Myrtle – respondió- ¿alguna novedad?

-los profesores están buscando y tus amigos también- informó-tu amigo Harry está más que dispuesto a levantar cada piedra del colegio para hallarte y Neville ha amenazado a cada estudiante y profesor demandando saber tu paradero

-mmm- murmuró

-¿alguien ha venido?-preguntó

-no- respondió- nadie más aparte de aquella rubia de ayer

\- perfecto- dijo-gracias por informarme y sucede algo más te agradecería me dijeras a la brevedad posible – pidió

-así lo haré – y sin más desapareció por donde había llegado…

Bueno ¿qué tal? Espero que fuera de su agrado saludos a todos los que siguen la historia

Lalita.- ahora ya sabes que le paso a draquito. Saludos

Marisol.- lo mismo le pregunto a Malfoy ahora deberá enfrentar las consecuencias

Jrustia.- listo.


	11. Chapter 11- EXPLICACIONES

\- buenos días Hermione- saludó el fantasma de una joven que vestía el uniforme

\- buenos días Myrtle – respondió- ¿alguna novedad?

-los profesores están buscando y tus amigos también- informó- Harry está más que dispuesto a levantar cada piedra del colegio para hallarte y Neville ha amenazado a cada estudiante y profesor demandando saber tu paradero

-mmm- murmuró

-¿alguien ha venido?-preguntó

-no- respondió- nadie más aparte de aquella rubia de ayer

\- perfecto- dijo-gracias por informarme y sucede algo más te agradecería me dijeras a la brevedad posible – pidió

-así lo haré – y sin más desapareció por donde había llegado

En otra parte del castillo

Harry caminaba como león enjaulado, no podía encontrara a su amiga y estaba gravemente preocupado

-¿y? – cuestionó a ver llegar a la pelirroja

-nada- dijo derrotada- revise cada uno de los baños incluido el de los perfecto y no está, tampoco en las aulas y he preguntado a cada persona que he visto, nadie sabe nada desde que la vieron desaparecer

-demonios- gritó antes de estampar su puño a la pared

-tranquilo -calmo Neville llegando – no solucionas nada rompiéndote los nudillos – regaño, pese a su tono tranquilo su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, su rubio cabello estaba completamente revuelto, no portaba corbata y traía la camisa totalmente arrugada por fuera, con los codos arremangados y los primeros botones abiertos

De repente una lechuza se posó en una de los ventanales y comenzó a picotear el cristal buscando llamar la atención

-Pig- reconoció la colorada a su lechuza y la dejó pasar, acaricio su cabeza y desató la carta que traía

Observó la pulcra caligrafía de su hermano, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido de pergamino, sonrió con agrado cuando su hermano la saludaba y le relataba que había nacido una nueva camada, pero conforme fue avanzando su sonrisa se fue perdiendo

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto con cuidado al ver su rostro

-creo que deberían leer esto- dijo tendiendo el pergamino, estos lo miraron con duda antes de tomarlo

**Pequeña Gin ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?**

**Me alegra ver que me aun recuerdas, creí que me habías olvidado. Sé que estando tan lejos resulta fácil olvidarte de mí..**

**Aquí todo está perfecto, ayer nacieron toda una camada de colacuernos, debiste verlo fue maravilloso. Esos pequeños están fuertes y sanos, uno de ellos me quemo el cabello, lo bueno que tenía que cortarlo.**

Ambos chicos alzaron la mirada interrogantes

-sigan leyendo- pidió

**Es extraño tu pregunta, claro que recuerdo tu primer año y por supuesto recuerdo a todos los guías asignados, yo fui uno de ellos, junto a los demás de mi curso.**

**Pero lo que quieres saber en específico es un tema delicado Gino, ese año hubo un par de inconveniente y a los cursos mayores, sobre todo a nosotros se nos pidió mantener los sucesos en secreto para no alarmar a los grados menores. Lo que voy a decirte, es posible que ninguno de los cursos allí recuerde o conozca algo.**

**Ese año fue uno de los peores para los de séptimo y unos pocos de los recién llegados, sabes muy bien que ese año llegaban los hijos de algunos de los héroes de guerra más famosos. **

**Tu amigo Potter y el chico Longbottom por ejemplo. Por lo que se corría el rumor que había enemigos que se habían infiltrado para atacar a los hijos de estos como venganza.**

**Los tumores fueron ciertos…..**

**¿Recuerdas al profesor Quirrell? Ese que desapareció en su primer año.**

**Resultó ser uno de los infiltrados y daño a un par de estudiantes, la más afectada fue una de tus compañeras.**

**Y antes de que lo preguntes, si fue la niña Granger que mencionaste, no sé qué realmente sucedió, solo que término en San Mungo. **

**En cuanto a su guía es un tema muy delicado, pero tampoco se mucho al respecto, podrías preguntarle a Wood si tanto te preocupa, escuche que está allí enseñando. **

**Él era el líder de los de séptimo y todos debíamos rendirle cuentas respecto a los custodiados, si mal no recuerdo la guía de tu amiga era la novia de Wood.**

**Pero por favor Ginny trátalo delicadamente, hay un asunto algo turbio respecto a esto, aunque después eso Oliver renunció a su puesto y su novia desapareció…...**

**Espero que haya podido serte de ayuda pequeña y puedas ayudar a tu amiga. **

**Salúdame al troglodita de Ron**

**Con cariño Charlie….**

Cuando terminaron de leer Harry arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos mientras veía a Neville salir despedido por la puerta

¿Dónde va? – pregunto temerosa Ginny al verlos salir con tal furia

\- A buscar respuestas -respondió siguiendo el camino del rubio a la pelirroja no le que más de otra que seguirlos

Probaron en su aula, pero esta se encontraba desierta y se dirigieron a sus aposentos

Golpeaban tan fuerte que Ginny temió que tiraran la puerta

-¡sal de allí Wood!- gritaban

-abre la puerta o la tiraré- insistían

-¿Qué es este escándalo?- pregunto alterada la profesora McGonagall

-¿dónde esta?-demandaron saber

-si se refiere al profesor Wood -regaño frunciendo el ceño con actitud reprobatoria- él se encuentra en la enfermería recibieron….. ¿ a dónde creen que van? – ordenó saber al verlos marcharse como vendavales, pero al no recibir contestación comenzó a seguirlos

Oliver wood, se levantaba de la camilla en la que se encontraba recostado, tomaba sus pertenencias de un buró a su lado, se encamino hasta la señora Promprey

-muchas gracias señora Pomfrey -agradeció apenas llegó hasta la mujer que encontraba en estos momentos realizando anotaciones tras su escritorio

-joven Wood – llamó levantando la vista- solo no olvide tomar las pociones y aplicarse la pomada- regaño como si aún fuera uno de los tantos estudiantes

\- no lo haré -aseguró mientras se dirigía a la salida cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente.

Todo lo que vio fueron dos cabelleras, una rubia-castaña y una negro azabache acercarse velozmente hasta él antes de ser impactado en una pared cercana, cuando logró salir del trance se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Neville levantado por la camisa y la varita de Harry firmemente clavada en su cuello

-¿Qué…- comenzó pero se vio cortado al escucha la furiosa orden de ese par

-Ahora mismo vas mismo vas a decirnos que le ocurrió a Hermione en su primer año- rugió molesto y Oliver sintió como el alma le bajaba a los pies

-Señor Potter, señor Longbottom- gritó su jefa al llegar y ver la escena- bajen ahora mismo a el profesor Wood y aleje su varita de su cuello señor Potter- más lo nombrados no cedieron ni un ápice, se disponía ir hasta ellos cuando alguien impidió su paso- ¿señorita Weasley? Dijo sorprendida al ver a una molesta pelirroja

\- este asunto es entre él y nosotros – dijo como toda respuesta

-pero no son manera de arreglar las cosas y el señor Wood es su profesor – regaño.

-Ahora mismo no es más que el ex líder de nuestra casa dándonos explicaciones por nuestra amiga-dijo

-¿ex líder? ¿ Explicaciones? ¿Amiga? ¿De qué está hablando? – exigió saber molesta

\- él sabe que le paso a Hermione en primer año.- acusó Neville haciendo más presión- y presiento que es uno de los responsables

-¿Cómo lo saben? – se le escapó a la escocesa

-¿usted también?- dijo con asombro Ginny al verla palidecer- ¡usted sabe!-acusó entrecerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba con su varita-por supuesto, es por eso que Hermione la odia – señaló con obviedad, por fin todo empezaba a encajar

\- no….- intentó justificarse pero no encontraba las palabras- no es lo que piensan- dijo- ahora bajen sus varitas -ordenó

\- no haremos nada hasta que nos deben una explicación- ordenó Harry

\- señor Potter ustedes no es nadie para exigir – dijo molesta e intento acercarse pero la pequeña del clan Weasley encajó su varita en su pecho

-no lo haremos hasta recibir respuestas – dijo con fuego en su mirada

\- y las tendrán señorita Weasley- escucharon la tranquila voz del director entrando al recinto- ahora las varitas – con un simple movimiento estas volaron hasta su mano- señor Longbottom aparte sus manos de profesor Wood- pidió

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -rugió- aún puedo romperle la cara sin necesidad de una varita –señaló mientras cernía sus manos aún más

-sé que puede-concordó y más al ver los músculos tensos del muchacho y la evidente diferencia de altura y masa muscular- pero si lo deja inconsciente no podrá escuchar lo acontecido hace seis años

Con un bufido Neville acepto y apartó abruptamente sus manos ocasionando que el profesor cayera y trastabilló un poco por la pérdida del equilibrio

-Ahora tomemos asiento- e hizo aparecer un par de sillas- ¿Qué desean saber?- Pregunto cuando todos tomaron asiento los más jóvenes a regañadientes

-todo – tomó la palabra Harry

-de acuerdo – acepto – verán hace seis años cuando ustedes llegaron,-inicio- hubieron cosas que salieron de…. control- continuo

-los mortifagos – apunto Harry con desprecio, pese a la sorpresa de sus profesores

-efectivamente – concedió, creyó que podía evitar un par de cosas, pero esos chicos parecían bien informados -había mortifagos infiltrados, enviados para cobrar venganza

-¿por qué no informaron a los aurores?-cuestionó Neville pues no recordaba que su padre hiciera alguna mención en esos años

-por qué no creímos que pudieran entrar fácilmente- aceptó por fin el anciano

\- entonces fue su maldito orgullo- dijo con rabia Harry

-señor Potter -regaño escandalizada la profesora

-déjalo Minerva, es señor Potter tiene razón- dijo- no era tan fácil aceptar que nuestras defensas había fallado después de todo Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico

-Hermione lo sabía y les dijo ¿verdad? – señaló Ginny

-si- acepto- la señorita Granger fue la primera en darse cuenta y esta rápidamente se lo hizo saber a la señorita Rowle su guía- narro – pero esta creyó que mentía así que la ignoró- siguió- fue entonces que se acercó al señor Wood

\- no creí que fuera verdad-tomo la palabra – y Alicia me dijo que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención, que solo era una niña caprichosa y creída, solo por ser amiga de ustedes – dijo avergonzado –la vi insistir montones de veces, e incluso me pidió ayuda en más de una ocasión

-La ignoraste- no era una pregunta

-Si -acepto resignado - Alicia juraba que solo eran dramas de niños

-El hecho que fuera su novia tampoco influyó ¿cierto? – acusó Harry como digno hijo de auror y Oliver abrió los ojos al verse descubierto

-fue mi error confiar en la palabra de mi novia -aceptó- después de creímos que se habían dado por vencida. Pero trajo a McGonagall y aseguraba que decían la verdad

-quise asegurarme que no mentía – se justificó – la señorita Rowle y el Profesor Wood insistieron que no era nada de qué preocuparse- recordó

-pero ella siguió insistiendo- dijo Harry conocedor

-dijo que tenía pruebas- informó la escocesa

-¿y qué sucedió? -cuestiono Ginny

-nunca llegaron a mis manos- respondió

-¿Cómo? – gritaron exaltados los jóvenes

-la señorita Granger dijo que las había entregado la joven Wood y su novia- confesó

\- las quemamos- dijo avergonzado cuando sintió las miradas- Alicia creyó que sería un escrito o algo por el estilo y arrojó en la chimenea

-¿ni siquiera lo abrieron? – exclamó indignada Ginny

\- ¡fue un error! – Se justificó- no sabía que eran importantes o….. verdaderos

-comprenderán que ante la falta de evidencia y la contradicción de los mayores, creí que la señorita mentía – dijo y se avergonzó ante semejante falta

\- la tacharon de mentirosa- dijo Neville con rabia-y la desacreditan ¿cierto?

\- no podía fiarme de la palabra de una niña que desconoce los suplicios que se vivieron en épocas oscuras

\- ja- se burló Harry- créanme, Hermione conoce más de lo que podrían llegar a imaginar de aquella épocas

-¿Cómo?- dijeron con duda

-talvez no estén informados pero ella es un miembro más de nuestras familias -dijo Potter señalando a él y Neville- por lo que cuando nuestros padres se enteraron de su condición de bruja, se encargaron de que Hermione conocieran a fondo todo lo referente

-sabían que aún habían Mortifagos sueltos y siendo ella una hija de muggles corría un riesgo mayor-siguió Neville

-de haberlo sabido- se arrepintió profesora

\- el daño está hecho – dijo con saña- ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Porque conociéndola sé que no fue a la única que acudió por ayuda?

-está en lo correcto- dijo y ahora iba una de las peores partes – ciertamente cuando los demás profesores me cuestionaron, desmentí cualquier afirmación hecha por Granger incluso delante de ella y el director

-y una vez más fue tomada como una vil mentirosa-bramaron con furia

-correcto-acepto el anciano – la señorita Granger salió hecha una furia y lo siguiente que supimos es que había desaparecido

-¿Cuándo se percataron? – preguntó Neville al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de la animaga

-tercer día- respondió acorralado

-¿Entonces me están diciendo que pasaron tres días para que pudieran hacer algo? - Dijo escandalizado Neville

-recuerdo… eso- dijo Ginny- fui YO quien reportó su ausencia -acusó a la profesora

-pensé que estaba haciendo una rabieta- admitió humillada

\- intentamos buscarla por todo el castillo- Intentó justificarse rápidamente Albus al ver como esos tres estaban dispuestos a saltar contra su jefa- sin embargo no obtuvimos resultados

-era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- recordó Oliver

\- ¿por qué no pidieron ayuda a los aurores? -demando saber el heredero Potter

-queríamos intentar por nuestros medios – admitió- cuando agotamos toda nuestras alternativas, intentamos dar aviso al escuadrón de aurores

\- ¿intentaron? Cuestionó escéptico Harry

\- antes de llamarlos... la señorita Granger apareció a mitad de la noche levitando el cuerpo sin vida del profesor Quirrell- informo

Los jóvenes se estremecieron ante lo dicho

-cuando intentamos cuestionarla se desplomó frente a nosotros, se encontraba gravemente herida que tuvimos que trasladarla a San Mungo inmediatamente

-cuando despertó se negó a hablar de lo acontecido-negó McGonagall recordando su mirada y la reticencia que se mostró en la pequeña leona

-¿El cuerpo? -preguntó Harry

Fue entregado al Ministro, encontraron las suficientes pruebas en sus aposentos para confirmar lo dicho por la señorita Granger

-¿Por qué nuestros padres no se enteraron?-cuestionaron

-El caso fue tratado con hermetismo, solo lo sabemos nosotros que nos encontramos presentes, el Ministro y los aurores que acudieron- informo – ninguno de ellos fueron sus padres o su padrino el señor Black – se adelantó a decir

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó mientras entre cerraba los ojos verdes con desconfiado

-es todo- afirmó el Director

-Bien – dijo antes de pararse y dirigirse a la salida seguido de cerca por sus amigos

-¿A dónde van?-cuestionó la jefa de su casa

-A buscar a Hermione – dijo – no esperaremos tres días para hacerlo- restregó

-¿crees que hicimos bien Albus ?- preguntó Minerva temerosa

\- creo que hicimos lo correcto- afirmó

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome la señorita Granger?

-no le agradara- aseguro- pero necesita avanzar ese episodio - continuó- después de todo hay cosas que nosotros aún desconocemos...

Saludos a todos, espero que le haya gustado

Lalita.-créeme Theo se encargara de eso. Si no sé por qué la cámara pasa mucho desapercibida, pero bueno, saludos

Marisol.- como dije Draco tendrá que tragarse sus palabras jaja, saludos


End file.
